Song of the Heart
by deansgirl33
Summary: Edward never came back in New Moon and Bella was changed.She has no memories from her human life and is to be crowned Volterra's Princess.When the Cullens arrive they're shocked. Now Bella has to remeber her love for Edward before she's gone forever.
1. 1: Black Invitations and Antique Cars

disclaimer: ok i definetly dont own this beutiful peice of artwork by Stefanie Meyer, but if I did do you honestly think I would be writing it to you for free? Hell to the No!!

This is my first Twilight fic and my first time writing on this particular site. I normally stick with the kickass wizards at Hogwarts, but ever since I got into Twilight, I thought it would make a fun fanfic so here you go.

I've this idea in my head for months now, and have finally found some time to write it over christmas break. Yay!!

Basically in SOTH:

1. Edward never came back after he left Bella in New Moon ( jackass. lol jk)

2. it is 2088, 70 years from when they broke up. But all of the clothing choices are from this time because I'm not Alice and cant tell you what the fashion will be then. Sorry, I'm working on it.

3. Bella was changed about 6 months after he left her ( all that will be revealed throughout the story) and ended up with the Volturi because she has a badass power. (which will also be reveald later)

4. Aro has no idea that Bella knew the cullens, and the cullens never checked up on her after they left.

5. i dont want to give away anything else, but btw Bella has no idea about anything from her human life. So that means Edwrd.

basically shits gonna hit the fan

ok here we go!!!

Chapter Song: "Hallelujah" Jeff Buckley

* * *

**Black Invitations and Antique Cars**

**EPOV**

"Alice, what is so exciting that you can't even wait for school to end". It was the middle of our school day in Alaska and my over eccentric sister was practically carrying me to my car with the rest of our family in tow.

"Something extra special is coming in the mail today!" Alice pretty much sang in her high pitched voice.

We all got to my new 2088 silver Volvo and sped off toward our home in the Alaskan forest. I had always had a Volvo for most of my existence. Since Rosalie and I always kept the cars in pristine shape, I only upgraded when they got utterly outdated. But even though I had a new Volvo, I kept the one that meant the most to me. The one that held the best memories I will ever experience in my life.

When I parked in our massive garage, Alice flew into the house where squealed when she saw Carlisle holding a black piece of stationary in his hands. She ran up to him before bouncing with excitement while Carlisle looked at the delicate paper with a look of surprise and excitement.

"Carlisle, what does it say!" Alice said in rush, and then quickly covered her mouth with her tiny hands as if to hold in a scream.

Carlisle studied the sheet once more and then looked up to us with a slight smile. "Well it looks as if we have been invited to a celebration of some sorts. It's more of a coming out party-".

"PARTY!" Alice released her hand mouth restraints and screamed with joy. She quickly slapped her hands back over her mouth with an apologetic look in her eyes, but you could easily see the gigantic smile through her hands that was plastered over her pixie face. Jasper placed a calming hand on his wife's shoulder as he sent her some calming waves, but she was still slightly shaking.

Carlisle chuckled quickly and continued, "The Volturi is inducing a new vampire into their coven. Aro has created a daughter of some sorts, and is presenting her to the vampire world as the first Princess of Volterra."

"Does she have a special power or anything?" Jasper asked lightly rubbing along the sides of Alice's arms from behind her with a look of curiosity in his eyes.

"It doesn't say anything about her specifically in the invitation. Alice can you see anything about her?" Carlisle asked as Esme came up to stand beside him and place a gentle hand on his arm.

Alice's eyes glazed over for about a minute before she returned to her normal exuberant self. "Weird. I can't see anything about the trip that involves her". She had a look of sadness in her eyes at this new revelation. I just inwardly snorted and thought that that was just one less person for her to tell what they would be wearing in the morning.

For a moment, Carlisle looked bewildered and perked up his blonde eyebrows. "Well I suppose the only way we'll find out is if we see for ourselves. Is everyone in?" Carlisle asked as he began to smile with sudden excitement.

I didn't even need to stay to know what my family would vote. I could, all too clearly, hear in their thoughts how excited they were to be going to Italy and attending such a rare event. I suddenly felt bad, because my family was always trying to lift me from my 70 year funk. It had gotten better over the decades, but the hole in my heart was permantly empty and could never be filled. Everyone was quite upset with me when I made them all move at such short notice on the regrettable day, but had come to terms with the mistake I had made since My Love had most likely passed on in her old age.

"I'm totally in!" Alice said loudly as Jasper nodded in agreement from behind her. Alice's thoughts were full with ideas of the outfits she would get to buy for the trip. Jasper was solely concentrated on how to calm her since she was releasing such powerful waves of excitement.

"Hell yeah we're going!" shouted Emmett even louder than Alice." This is going to be sweet, right Rose?!" Emmet looked happily at his wife who was comfortably sitting in his massive on the couch shaking her head at his goofiness and began thinking of all the foreign cars she would get to work on overseas.

"Are you coming with us Edward?" asked Carlisle as he and Esme looked at me with concern.

"Of course Carlisle, I'll go anywhere you go. I may even have some fun over there." I said to him with my usual mask of confidence I wore to hide the constant emptiness I felt. I could tell Carlisle saw right through it, but it let it go for now.

As everyone bustled around the house preparing for our departure in 3 days, I walked outside into our garage and away from the three couples that were hopelessly I love. It hurt knowing that I would never know that, and it was my entire fault for being an idiot.

I walked out to the farthest corner of the garage and lifted the cover off of my antique, silver 2008 Volvo. I climbed in the driver's seat and rested my head against the back of the seat. I inhaled deeply and sighed in contempt. Even though it had been forever since She had ridden in this car, but since I preserved it so well, I could still smell the slightest hint of her scent.

Freesias and strawberries.

It had been 70 years since I had last smelled the fresh scent of My Love. 70 years since I had seen her beautiful, smooth pale skin, deep brown pools for eyes, and her head full of soft, wavy mahogany hair. It had been 70 years since I had last been with Isabella Swan, the love of my existence. I would never be with her again.

Damn it.

* * *

soooooooooooooooooooo......

what do you think?

please, please, PLEASE if you read this, review.

I would really help me out a lot if i have some CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCISM

just leave a little review saying wether you liked it or not or what you did or didnt like about it.

or u can just tell me Hi, those are nice too.

I will update tomorrow with a nice long Bella's point of view.

hit me up!!

- Alexis :P


	2. 2: Felixinator

**Disclaimer**:

Me: i own you Jacob Black

Jacob: I thought stefanie did

Me: stefanie who? you are mine!! muwahahaha

Jacob: ok pshycho let me call stef up and we'll see

Me: ( setting the mood in Jacob's hotel room)

Jacob: ( hanging up phone) shes on her way up here. your gonna get it you know.

Me: I can take her

Stefanie Meyer: ( busts thru the door with Starbucks in hand)

Me: ( drooling at the coffee)

Stefanie: oh do you want this.?

Me: YESS!! u own him ok, just hand me the coffee. ( grabs coffee and runs for it)

Jacob: how come no one told me that would get rid of her!?

that was a crazy long disclaimer, but i hope it tickled your funny bone.

im back with chapter 2 and i was very happy some people liked it. It got 84 hits and only 4 reviews but they made me feel good. so thanks JENJEN87, xosummerxo, ButterMilkStar, and last but not least wiccanforever. thanks soo much reviewing!

to clear some things up, the Cullens think that Bella has died in her old have no idea she was changed. They never went back to check up on her so they know nothing about her after they left.

ok here we go....!!!

Chapter song : **"Hard to live i the City" by Albert Hammond Jr.**( i put these here because I feel they set the mood for the chapter, so i suggest you listen to it while reading it. so go you tube it up homeslice)

* * *

**Felix-inator**

**BPOV**

I ran my fingers along the spines of the many books in the library. Most of them had creases along the spines from where I had read them so much. For as far back as I could remember, I was always reading. Even before I came to Volterra, when I was with my original coven, I always found a good book to read. This always made me wonder even more about my human life. I had to have been exposed to literature from early on. Maybe my mother was as obsessed about books as much as I was. Or my father had been some famous author. I had been a vampire for 70 years now and couldn't remember anything before then. I only got the occasional flashes of extremely green trees and a silver car.

I picked out Charles Dickens's Great_ Expectations _and settled down in one of big, puffy armchairs. Just when Pip was about to journey to Miss Havisham, there was a light knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled to whomever was out there. I didn't want to just use my power to see who was out there myself. I tried to always act as normal as a vampire could be. Or as normal as possible for me.

"Hey B!" Heidi waved as she plopped her perfect, blonde self in the chair opposite of mine." Ready to go?" she asked me with her big, red eyes popping with excitement.

"Go?" I asked her with my best innocent demeanor while peeking over the top of my book. "Go where? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about". I always liked to play dumb in these situations. Heidi would eventually get me to go shopping with her, so I just had a little fun with giving her a hard time. She gave me an oh-you-very-well-know-what-I'm-talking-about look and I just sighed and looked back down at my book with a slight pout.

"Bella you are coming out to the vampire world this weekend and you are in dire need of some new outfits. How do you expect to do that on last season's trends?" she said to me matter of fatly. "I mean, what kind of friend would I be if I let you waltz around in an out of date dress?"

I looked at her at replied, "One who wants me to keep my sanity." She just rolled her eyes at me and I went back to my book.

" You know, if you gave as much energy into finding a mate as you do into reading, Aro would probably not have made this coming out so extravagant.", she said to me with her perfect eyebrows lifted on her marble forehead.

I set the book on my lap and looked at my friend and her crazy accusations. "Actually, this party is for me to meet people. If I'm going to be so important to the vampire world I have to learn as much as possible about the people of our world. My father is not doing this so he can auction me off like cattle to all of the vampire suitors in the world". I gave her a sharp nod and a quick "humph" to match as she just quietly laughed at me.

" Well, I suppose your right then. You and Felix seem well enough interested in each other any way", she stated to me while as she wiggled her eyebrows knowingly at me.

Felix. He wasn't my boyfriend per se, but we spent enough time together to make it seem so because he was my personal guard. The possibility that anyone could do anything to me or even attempt was laughable. Yet, Aro found it necessary. I liked Felix a lot and if I had to choose a mate it would be him, but I don't love him. With all the things I could do with my power, loving someone just seemed impossible for me. For my 70 year memory, I always had this feeling in the back of my head (or maybe it was my cold, still heart) that feels empty and torn and nothing could be done about it. I just don't feel complete. Felix was one of my father's most treasured guard members, and I knew it would please Aro if I chose Felix as my mate. But something inside of me just couldn't settle towards him.

I rolled my eyes at Heidi and leaned back against my chair." You know it is not like that with him. The fact that he is always around me makes it imperative that we are comfortable with each other."

"So what is it like with him then?" Heidi asked while twirling a piece of her long golden hair and leaning forward in her chair as if to hear some good gossip.

"Would it shut you up about this topic if I went shopping with you?" I said to her while pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. I habit I had always had, and presumed it came from my human life.

"For now", she said to me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I knew she wouldn't let it go, so I was just going to put off until later.

"I'll take it!" I surrendered as I threw my hands up in defeat and Heidi just laughed at me once more.

"Excellent!" Heidi exclaimed as she rose up in her chair, grabbed my arm and was practically me out the door all in one quick, swift motion. I just obnoxiously sighed and braced my self for what Heidi claims is a 'hardcore sport for women'.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." she said to me as we got into the elevator with Felix. He smiled down lovingly at me and I could only shoot him a friendly one.

"That's what you said the previous 4,875 times you took me shopping", I told her with a condescending tone.

"Do you honestly keep a mental tab on how many times you go shopping with me?" she asked me with a curious expression.

"Yup", I told her, "what else is there to do in this stuffy old castle?" She shot a quick suggestive look towards Felix and I shot her a dirty one, resisting the urge to use my power on her. I was oh so happy that Felix was oblivious to the meaning behind our playful banter, and wouldn't suspect anything.

With Felix, or the Felix-inator as Heidi and I called him behind his back, in tow, we sped off toward the city in one of her many luxury cars. I changed the color of Heidi and Felix's eyes (mine were already my favorite shade of deep chocolate brown) and we were off to the many Italian boutiques in the city. 6 hours and 56 shopping bags later, we walked out toward Felix's massive self that was perched against the wall outside of the store staring at something off into the distance. When he saw us approaching, he quickly snapped out of his gaze and walked toward us and taking our bags to put in the car that was parked in front.

"Do you ladies think you have enough stuff?" Felix asked as he looked for a place in the trunk to fit our purchases.

"Hell no!" Heidi shouted at him with an appalled look, " They are sending the rest to the castle tonight."

"Of course they are", Felix said with heavy sarcasm. Heidi playfully smacked his arm as he and I both laughed.

"What were you looking at?" I asked Felix as he successfully shut the overstuffed trunk. He turned towards me and a large grin grew on his perfect face. I was suddenly sorry I asked.

"There's a new night club opening up tonight, and looks pretty good", he told me as his perfect smile elated even more.

" Ooooooo! Guys we should go." Heidi excitedly shouted at us and jumping up and down, "

"I don't think so guys, last time we went out Felix punched a guy through a wall when he grabbed my ass." I told them trying to use anything to get out of what they thought was having a good time. Heidi ran up to me and gave me the best puppy dog face she could muster. I could practically feel myself turning to mush and giving in.

"Hey, that perv deserved what he got." Felix said in defense, " jackass..", he muttered as he was interrupted by Heidi.

"Bellaaaa! You won't be able to go out for a while during your Coming Out any way. You know Aro is gonna make you stay at the castle the whole time to 'present' your self to everyone while they kiss your ass, and then you're going to be super busy after you are presented with the title anyway!" Heidi tried to convince me with Felix behind her nodding in agreement." Come on B, one last night of fun would be good for you!" she practically whined at me. I surrendered once again to her devices and we set off toward the castle to get ready.

Another night of loud music and drunk, high perverts trying to cop a feel was a head of me. I don't know what was so pleasing about these places to my friends. I guess since they didn't have a constant mysterious heartache it was easy to be completely happy.

"Bella, you have to wear that new midnight blue dress you bought", Heidi said pulling me out of my thoughts, " you're gonna look so hot, the human guys won't be able to think straight. Nor will Felix." she told me as she gave me a sleek smile telling that we were going to finish our conversation about him.

I couldn't tell her yet that my father needed me to find a mate within the next 2 weeks because of my title or there would be no shutting her up. My life was a bit too complicated for me now with my new title and upcoming marriage. But I could handle it, right?

I don't know.

Damn it.

* * *

So what did you think?? Review and let me know your thoughts so I can make the story better.

I am only her to please you. ( ewww not in that way u sick-o)

I know the stuff about Bella's power seems a bit confusing, but her true power will be revealed within the next two chapters.

some of yall might have already figured it out so if you did, good for you and your sharp mind

next chapter: The Cullens are in Italy, Bella goes clubbing, and some exciting news is revealed to both bella and the Culle

I'll be updating either late tonight or tomorrow.

maybe both. it all depends on how tired I am.

also, I am in dire need of a Beta, so if anyone wants to volunteer hit me up. Your also gonna have to explain to me how it works because I dont know what the hell i going on.

alright lata!!!

-Alexis


	3. 3: Gianna and Proposals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I wish i did though so I could write myslef in as Jacobs soul mate. sigh..........**

I'm back with chapter 3 and it is currently 5:30 in the morning. I couldnt sleep so I thought I'd just write.

I got a whopping total of 2 reviews for my last chapter so thanks to TriGemini and wiccanforever for your reviews they really do encourage me.

I don't want to be an author that will only write chapters if I get enough reviews. I love writing so I will finish the story regardless. But reviews really do motivate me to write more and more and when you review, I know what your thinking so I can make the story better.

okeydoke so here it is I hope you enjoy!!

chapter song : "**The Air We Breathe"** by the Figurines

**

* * *

**

**Gianna and Proposals**

**EPOV**

We had arrived in Volterra a couple of days early, as we were some of Aro's special guests. We were greeted at the gate of the magnificent Volturi castle by a vampire named William. The building was exquisite in a historically, ancient way. We were led through an actual drawbridge door, but you could tell it had been remodeled to work with today's technological advances. We walked in through the foyer of the large castle, which was covered in wall to ceiling stained glass windows that were letting in a fair amount of colored sun shine, and a domed ceiling intricately painted. We walked toward a pretty human receptionist sitting behind a large oak desk with a headset on typing. When we approached the desk, she smiled prettily up at us; not at all dazed by the six glittering vampires in front of her. I supposed she was used to it by now.

"May I help you?" she asked us in a seductive tone while eyeing up my body hungrily with flirtatious eyes. She was trying to keep a professional demeanor on the outside, but her thoughts were less professional than an out of work hooker on an off night.

William stepped in front of us and began to talk her, snapping her out of her fantasies. "Gianna, this is Cullen family. I believe Aro wanted to speak with them when they arrived." He looked at her in reproving manner obviously trying to get her to focus.

"Oh yeah right, the meeting", Gianna said while looking back at he computer embarrassed and typing in something. The rest of my family quietly snickered from behind me at her momentary lack of concentration at my expense and began to talk in her headset. "Yes, the Cullens have arrived and are set up to meet with Aro." she paused for a moment while the other person on the line talked back to her. "Alright I'll just them to their rooms first. Thanks". She pressed the side of her headset and turned back towards us.

"Aro is meeting with his daughter at the moment, so we are just going to get you all settled into your rooms before until they're done. William will show you", she told us then she clicked on her keyboard once more. "Have a nice stay and welcome to Volterra. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me!" she concluded to us with a wink in my direction. Emmett let out at boisterous laugh that he had been holding in since the first time she came on me. The rest of my family laughed out loud as we were led to one of the massive glass elevators and I walked even faster to escape their teasing.

"So Eddie, are you going to come back down later to night and have her help you", Emmet teased me with a big idiotic grin on his face and nudged me with his elbow. My family, even William, was all in uncontrollable fits of laughter by now. The fact that he was teasing about the receptionist and was calling me the nickname I absolutely loathed. I just growled at him and that made him laugh even harder.

Esme chimed in to hopefully save me but I had no such luck. "Oh come on guys leave Edward alone. If he needed in anything from that woman he wouldn't hesitate to ask anyway", Esme told us with a surprisingly straight face, but you could easily the laughter building from behind her golden eyes. This comment just made my family totally lose it. By, now Rosalie and Alice were rolling on the floor of the elevator laughing and pounding the floor while jasper and Carlisle had to grip the wall to keep standing. I just turned towards the wall of the elevator and began pounding my head against it in frustration; which only made them laugh louder.

We stepped off the elevator and followed William into to our room. We had only been here for 20 minutes and I was already ready to go home. The way this trip was already beginning meant that it was going to stay this interesting. I wonder what other wonderful surprises Volterra had to offer me.

**BPOV**

"You wished to speak with me father?" I said to my ancient dad as I entered his study. When we had returned from our shopping trip I was told my father had some exciting news to give me. I walked toward his massive desk and sat in the chair opposite from him.

He smiled down at me the way only a father could towards a daughter. I smiled back at him as he reached for my hand across the desk. Naturally he couldn't read my mind, but I supposed he just found comfort in it.

"Yes my beautiful Isabella, I have the most fantastic news for you, my dear." He told me this with a hint of pure joy from behind his blood red eyes. I nodded towards him, encouraging him to continue. "Felix has agreed to take your hand in marriage!" he exclaimed to me with happiness as if this was the best news since the Nazis were defeated. It took my mind a minute to process this new information, and I just stared back at him with a blank expression until a composed myself.

"Marriage? To Felix?" I asked him and more so myself to help get a better understanding.

Aro just smiled brilliantly and nodded while he continued, "You can't hold your title unless you have a mate. Since you and Felix are already an item, he came to me this morning to get my blessing and I was all too happy to receive such grand news. He is such a wonderful choice of a mate with his high rank in the guard and is such a powerful vampire. You both will look exquisite together!"

I looked at my father and saw how pleased he was at this proposal. I knew I had to choose a mate, but I suppose I wasn't well enough prepared for the realization of an actual marriage and having a husband. Felix was great. He was smart, strong, handsome, and could always make me laugh. If anyone had to chosen to be my mate and help me rule this kingdom one day I would pick Felix. I just wasn't sure I loved him the way he loved me. He was always hinting his true feelings to me and I just flirted back. But, I didn't love him. Wasn't marriage supposed to be with the person who completed you, your soul mate? How could I love anyone when I already felt as if my heart was broken and had a giant tear in it? Felix didn't fill in this whole, but he could numb the pain slightly enough for me to see myself with him.

"Ok father. I will accept the proposal. Where is he?", as I gave my father my answer his smile grew ten times more and I thought I hadn't seem him so happy. It made me happy that I could please my father so much, and as if on cue Felix walked through the door in all his glory holding a small blue box. He walked towards us and knelt down on one knee and smiled at me so brilliantly and happily that I had to smile back.

"Isabella Volter, would you do me the grand honor of being my wife and mate. I love you so much and nothing will make me happier if you would be mine." Felix proposed to me while holding my left hand with his and rubbing smooth circles along the top. I let out a breath that I had no idea I was holding and glanced at the box in his hand. He then opened the tiny blue suede box he was holding and revealed an absolutely gorgeous two and a half carat diamond ring with a cushion shaped stone.

I looked back at my father as he smiled at me reassuringly and I knew I would do it. I had to do it for my family and vampire kingdom. I looked back down at Felix who was looking at me with such adoration that I knew this would be a good choice. I nodded yes back to my now fiancé and in one swift movement he had slid the ring on my finger and twirled me around in the in the air. As he set me back down on the ground, he kissed my hand that held my new ring and gave me one of his big 'Felix' hugs. In his embraced me he whispered in my ear, "I promise you won't regret this Bells. We were meant for each other". If this was true, then why did my heart still feel torn?

He released me but continued to hold my hand as we turned back toward my father, who was probably the happiest man in this world right now. "How excellent!" he sang as he clapped his hands together in pure bliss. "I see great things coming from the two of you. Such a beautiful couple." He told us this as I practically feel the wheels turning in his head our new engagement.

He glanced at his desk calendar, and looked back at us. "Next week! On the last day of Bella's celebration! That is when we will have the wedding since all of the vampires will already be here. They will all get to witness the crowning of the new princess of Volterra and the wedding of the most powerful vampire in the world."

I glanced at the two most important men that would be in my life now; my father who was happy that I had Felix and Felix who was happy that he had me. I should be ecstatic that I had found a good mate and that I was soon to be princess. I have everything any girl would kill for. I had a loving, handsome fiancé, a title in the royal vampire court, and was the most powerful vampire of all time. Hell, I should be jumping for joy right now and popping open a bottle of ridiculously expensive champagne that I couldn't even drink.

But I'm not completely happy. I don't think I ever will be and I won't ever know why.

* * *

What do you think!!

please review and tell me so I know your reactions.

Next chapter: The Cullens go and visit Aro where they learn a little bit about his daughter.

I'll be updating sometime tommorrow

So see that big button under this in the center? just go ahead and click it. you know you want to!

- Alexis :P


	4. 4: Aro and Banging Dance Moves

**Disclaimer: Hey yall!!! I definetly don't own twilight sadly, but i do own a full size broom, wand, and full set of Hufflepuff robes. What can i say I'm a Harry Potter nerd. But you love it.**

ok im back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

i got some real sweet reviews for my last chapter and a few of them made me do a happy dance around my house and almost made my dad have a heart attack ( you know who you are you wonderful readers you). So thanks to Iz-Belle91, TriGemini, phantomcedar, wiccanforever, T3am Switzerland, eye of Mordor, christogjb, and bloomsky! you guys truly made my day.  
and also, someone added me to a community, whatever the heck that is ( i told you I'm new to this), and I was deeply flattered and i love you. So whoever it was shoot me a PM so i can praise your name.

okay so I had a crazy day today so that why i couldnt update as soon as I wanted to. firstly, I went to the DMV this morning to get my permit and was crowded and the dang computer was now i can legally drive- with liscened parent or gaurdian during anydaylight hour. man that sounds lame when you say it out loud. but whatever, baby steps baby steps. Then I did some last minute Christmas shopping with my big sis, and let me tell ya, that was intresting. First off i live in Louisiana so it was 73 degrees outside. wtf. so it was hot and people were stressed out and basically some lady elbowed my sis on the face. hard. it was funny until i realized she was bleeding and swearing up a storm. So i rushed her to the bathroom and her stop it enough for us to go home. giftless. so my sister has a bruised nose and half of my friends and family aint getting any presents from us tomorrow. whoops. they'll live until the weekend. anywho then I got back home to finsh typing this chapter while i was also messaging so of my faithful readers when the unthinkable happens. My computer shut of when my dumbass dog stepped on the power switch and i lost what all i had been typing for 2 hours. Bella (my dog) is now currently spending christmas eve in her dog house outside. So i rushed to finish this for you guys even though it is about 3 later than i wanted it to be. but no fear, it's here! and as an extra gift for you I will update for you super duper late tonight. like 5 am late. i dont sleep. sleep is humans. im a vampire. duh.

So ill stop rambling and you are with my favorite chapter so far. and its longer than i normally do!! Enjoy!

Here we Go!!

Chapter song: "**Daughters", by John Mayer**

**

* * *

**

**Aro and Banging dance moves**

**EPOV**

Once we arrived at our suite and my family had finally calmed down, we began to unpack. When you walked into the suite, the first thing you saw was an extremely large family room with a big plasma screen on the wall with a surround sound system placed around the room. The room was a very soft baby yellow color with big, plush brown chairs and couches surrounding it. Big, glass French doors led outside to a spacious balcony area with an outdoor seating area and separate sound system. There were 4 large doors that each led to a spacious bedroom with its own walk-in closet and private bath.

The thoughts of my family were all happy because we were finally in Italy and attending this event, especially as honored guests. They were also quite impressed with the castle and how lighthearted it seemed, especially Esme who was already checking out the décor in the different bedrooms and taking mental notes. Alice was already calling up all the different boutiques in the town to set up appointments (heaven help them). Rosalie was calling down to Gianna (who, very much to everyone's amusement, asked if I wanted to talk to her. ugh.) to ask for a tour of their massive garage. Carlisle was reminiscing upon his old days back in this castle. Emmet and Jasper were playing Guitar Hero on the Wii that was already set up in the living room. Jasper was acting extra giddy from of the waves of excitement and joy that was emanating from everyone. I suppose it was a nice break from the broodiness I constantly had radiating from myself. Just as I was about to relax with my iPod, my constant companion these days, William came back to deliver us to Aro.

We went up to the topmost level of the castle and were led to two massive oak doors. As Carlisle was about to knock, a strong and extremely happy voice called for us to enter. We walked into a massive office lined with wall to ceiling book shelves and at the end of the room there was a painted photograph of the three rulers: Aro, Marcus, and Caius. The room had no windows like much of the other parts of the castle, but was lit by lamps and a large, warm fireplace. The atmosphere was unexpectedly inviting, especially with Aro sitting at his big, oak desk smiling brilliantly and looking as if he'd won 100 billion dollars. It was strange though; that as we walked through the room I could smell a hint of Bella's scent and was momentarily stunned. I figured it was my subconscious playing cruel, twisted jokes on me and I tried to stay focused. But it was hard.

"Carlisle my old friend, how wonderful it is to see you again after all of these years. This day has just been full of wonderful surprises!" the ancient vampire exclaimed as he clapped his hands together in joy. "And you have brought your beautiful family, how delightful!"

Carlisle smiled back at Aro as we all moved towards the sitting area in the corner of the room. "You as well Aro, thank you for having us." Aro rose from his desk and began to glide towards us in his ancient, royal fashion. Carlisle turned towards us and began to introduce us to Aro." This is my lovely wife Esme, my son Emmett and his wife Rosalie, my daughter Alice and her husband Jasper, and my son Edward." As my father pointed each of us out, Aro nodded politely in our directions and smiled in acknowledgement. I knew my that Aro had a similar power to mine of being able to read mines by touching a person, and figured that he didn't shake our hands, enabling him to access our minds, out of his grand respect for Carlisle.

"Sit, sit everyone!" Aro motioned us towards the large, black leather couches in front of the blazing fireplace. "Carlisle, your family has been such an inspiration to me for the past decades with my daughter, Isabella". Upon hearing my love's named I immediately stiffened and felt my cold, broken heart plummet. I could hear the thoughts of my family in my head trying to pull me back together.

"_Edward, calm down its going to be alright", _my mother's voice rang.

"_Isabella is a very common name, especially in Italy. You were bound to come upon it eventually."_

Alice's voice tried to soothe me and I slightly gained back my focus. But like her scent I could smell in my mind and hearing her name, it was hard to gain my composure. It was as if my subconscious was having some sick, sadistic party up there. I instantly wanted to stab myself in the head to shut them up, but I don't think that would go over well in present company.

"As soon as she joined my family all those decades ago, I truly did feel happy and joyous that I had a child, a beautiful daughter", Aro continued with a far away look in his eyes. " I never understood how you could be so happy with your large family, Carlisle, but now I relish in the pure joy and bliss she brings to my life and am in complete understanding on how you feel.", Aro said as he smiled at us in reassurance.

Carlisle piped in after that and asked the question we had all been wondering since we got here. "Well, how did you come upon this daughter of yours? She must be extraordinary to be received with such adoration in your family."

Aro faced seemed to light up at this question as he began to answer my father's question." Ah! Such a remarkable story of one of the best days of my existence! Well it all started…….."

_**Flashback- third person POV**_

_Jane burst through the door of the large throne room with the rest of the Volturi guard following swiftly behind her. They were joined by a beautiful, petite vampire with long, thick mahogany hair. She was wearing dirty clothes that were a bit too big for her perfect frame, and she looked horribly frightened walking next to massive Felix._

"_Master! We have found something quite peculiar on our mission to destroy the newborn vampire epidemic in Canada. This…this thing!" she exclaimed agitatedly while pointing at the unfamiliar new vampire who looked even more horrified as she was being signaled out._

_Aro stared at the scared vampire out of curiosity for a moment and then looked back at Jane." Jane, what is it about her that has you in such a fit state. By the looks of it she seems horrified. If she has brought you such displeasure, I would have figured you would have destroyed her." At this remark the new vampire remained quiet but looked as if she was close to tears; but of course vampires couldn't cry._

"_That's the problem. I can't harm her. I can't touch her. Hell, I can't do a damn thing to her. No one can. It's as if she has so big super shield around herself." This new information sent everyone in the throne room into quit murmurs and Aro perked his eyes up in shock as Jane continued. "Felix, the big pansy over there, suggested that we bring her here and then he was able to touch her. He should have destroyed her when he had the chance!" She told the three rulers as she looked at Felix accusingly._

_Felix then stepped away from the frightened vampire and approached Jane with a fierce scowl. "She was afraid Jane! She obviously has no control over her power! That doesn't give you the right to order her death! You're just pissed off that for once you can't torture someone into doing what ever the hell you want!" By now they were face to face arguing with each other and looked as if they were about to fight._

"_Arrrgghhh!!! That thing is doing it again! She is blocking his mind from my power!!" Jane bellowed after a failed attempt at torturing Felix. _

"_Good! Now hopefully she doesn't have a shield around you so I can burst you through the wall!" Felix argued right back. But they were pulled out of their squabble when Aro spoke._

"_ENOUGH! That is enough of that you two. You argue like two petty school children fighting over a crayon!", Aro yelled towards Jane and Felix immediately silencing them and anyone else in the room and forcing everyone to bow their heads out of respect._

_Aro turned towards the now visibly shaken vampire and began to speak to her in a much softer, yet still strong tone. "What is your name child?" he asked her as she lifted her head and gazed back at Aro._

"_Bella.", she said in her soft, melodic tone. It was almost a whisper but it held a strong undertone._

_Aro looked at her with a slight smile. "Short for Isabella I presume?" He asked as she nodded her head yes. "Come here child." Aro told her as he held out his palm. Bella walked toward him with apprehension and eyed his hand warily. He lifted it towards her in acknowledgment to for her to touch it. She shakily touched her small hand towards his massive cold one and he held it for a minute._

_He released her hand and looked back at her in disbelief. "Well I seem unable to read your mind young Bella." He looked up at all the others in the room. "Can any of those in this room use their gifts on Isabella here?" As Aro asked this, the other vampires in the throne room all went into their own for a minute and one by one shook their head toward Aro saying that they couldn't reach her. Aro then rose from his golden throne and looked back down at Bella for a moment with a slight grin. He then looked at Demetri and gave a slight nod._

_Bella turned around just in time to see Demetri crouch down and charge towards her. Out of pure reflex, she shot up her shield and sent Demetri flying back towards the other of the room with a loud crash and swearing on his part. Bella covered her mouth with her hands out of shock and realization of what she has just done and looked back up at Aro with apologetic and frightened look while taking a step back from him. _

_Aro looked at Bella out of disbelief and then smiled back down at her in joy. The others in the room looked at her in complete shock, unable to even speak. Aro then looked at his brother rulers as they looked at Bella with raised eyebrows and slight grins. Aro then turned back towards Bella and began to shake his head as of to clear it." My, my, you are extraordinary aren't you?" He told Bella with wide eyes. "How old are you my dear?"_

_Bella released her mouth and looked back towards Aro." 18 years old I think. I had been changed two years ago and remember nothing beyond then. I have been held prisoner for as long as I can remember and was only told my name." she told him in her small, slightly shaken voice._

_Aro crinkled his eyes at this and responded back."Isabella, you have so much power. How could someone with your gift be imprisoned?_

_Bella looked at Aro briefly and then looked down at the floor as she replied. "I had no where else to go." She said after a small pause and then bit down on her bottom lip as Jane began to step forward._

"_Master, you can't allow her to live. She is out of control and a danger to us all. She must be destroyed before she causes any more damage!" Jane half shouted, but with respect to not upset Aro. She looked at Bella in disgust and Bella just lowered her head to hide behind a curtain of her thick hair._

"_Let's not be too hasty now Jane, with training she could be glorious. She apparently can't be destroyed easily, so we should think things through before we act", Aro chastised Jane with a stern voice._

"_The longer we wait, the more out of control she gets. And who's going to train her master", Jane told Aro, clearly frustrated with the situation._

_Aro glanced at Bella quickly." Well I suppose-"_

"_May I say something?" Bella asked in her small, strong voice cutting Aro off mid-sentence. Everyone in the room suddenly went still and eyed the scene that was playing out before them. No one would ever dare to cut off or talk over Aro. The fact that this new vampire, whose existence was being discussed, had the audacity to speak shocked everyone in the room._

_Aro looked at Bella with a curious gaze and then smiled down at her. "You may child." He told her as he sat back in his high backed throne._

_Bella looked Aro briefly as he nodded towards her to continue. She turned herself so that she was facing the three rulers and all others in the throne room. She took a deep breath and began wither small shaky voice _

"_I am all of the things that you claim I am. Out of control, frightened out of my mind and extraordinarily powerful. But, I have no idea how to use it or know anything about it. I am out of control, and Jane you are probably right when you say I am a danger to everyone because I don't know how to stop it. I have been lost and confused for two years. I've been held captive by some crazy psycho bitch and have no idea where I came from or anything else about myself. I understand why you would it necessary to destroy me. I'm different and I know that. But, but I didn't ask for this. Any of this! I just want to be normal and maybe even human, because I have no one here in this world. I'm alone, and afraid. Afraid of this world and myself. I'm weak since I can't control myself. So if you did decide to destroy me then just do it and don't dwell on it."_

_Bella finished her speech and looked back down at the floor biting her lip and hiding behind her hair. Everyone in the room was silent for a moment while they just absorbed what just happened. _

"_Well now we are all on the same page! Thank god!" Jane bellowed breaking the silence, " Lets finish her off before she throws that god forsaken shield back up!"._

"_JANE SILENCE!" Aro yelled back a Jane with a strong, loud voice and stern eyes. Jane immediately was on her knees with her head down and apologizing for her outburst. Aro looked back at Bella for a moment and then his eyes turned caring. " Come here dear child", he told Bella as her held out both of his arms and Bella walked towards him giving him her hands and kneeling down in front of him._

_He gazed at Bella with smile upon his face and such caring eyes that Bella looked back up at him and smiling slightly for the first time she could remember. He began to speak to her with a soft and gentle voice." You are strong indeed, young Isabella; extremely strong in fact. But you are not weak. Weak is one of the last words I would ever use to describe you. You are just confused and have been exposed to horrible guidance from your creator and captor. But, you are no longer alone, child." He smiled back down at Bella reassuringly and brushed a piece of her hair from her face. "You will live here in Volterra and be subject to training from me personally. I have faith in you, Isabella. You are stronger than you think. You are just going to have to believe in yourself first." He smiled down at Bella again and raised her up from the ground as he lifted from his throne._

_He looked at Heidi who was standing off to the side and motioned for her to come near. He turned towards Bella again with his caring smile. "Will you accept my offer to be your sire, young Bella? It would be my honor to train you."_

_Bella looked up at the old ruler and smiled while she nodded. "Yes, master. That would be more than I deserve." _

_Aro smiled brilliantly at her acceptance and spoke to her again. "Ah, my daughter, you deserve far much more than you lead yourself to believe." At this statement, Bella did something most vampires found impossible. She began to cry. But not a human's salty tears. But the tears of a vampire's venom._

_Aro looked at this new power of Bella's and shook his head in disbelief." You will cease to amaze me daughter", he told her and wiped away her venomous tears. Bella could only try to blink away her watery eyes and smile back up at Aro._

"_Thank you master", Bella told him, "I suppose there is more to this than it seems."_

"_Why, you definitely right my dear. We have much more to learn about you. And you may call me father now. If it pleases you." Aro said to Bella with a look of love in his eyes for her._

_Bella smiled up at him,"F-f-father", she told him. They both smiled back up at each other and Aro gripped her hand reassuringly._

"_Heidi, you will show Bella to her new quarters and get her nice and cleaned up. We have a lot of work ahead of us and want my daughter to be as comfortable as possible." Aro told Heidi as she nodded to him. "Are you thirsty, daughter? When did you last feed?" Aro asked Bella care._

"_I don't thirst for blood", Bella told Aro as he and everyone else in the room stood shocked at this revelation. "I never have felt thirst for blood and so in turn only feed maybe once every few weeks to keep up my energy. I am fine now", Bella finished as a grin slowly grew on his perfect, ancient face._

"_Extraordinary, I tell you! Extraordinary!" Aro exclaimed as he clapped his hands together in joy and gazed again disbelievingly, yet lovingly at Bella." I will it say it again dear and, may never stop saying it. You will always cease to amaze me!" _

_Heidi went over and grabbed Bella's hand to lead her towards the living quarters. As they were leaving through the doors, Bella turned back towards Aro and smiled. "Thank you, father." she told him simply, but lovingly and went through the doors with Heidi._

_Aro stared after them for a moment with a smile still plastered on his face. He turned towards Marcus and Caius, who had watched the entire spectacle that out before them with the same look of disbelief and happiness as Aro. "This is absolutely wonderful, brothers. Spectacularly brilliant!" He exclaimed with joy. He then turned towards Jane who was still kneeling and his smile dropped a little. "Jane, you will excuse yourself until you have gained back your common sense and composure and come to my study."_

" _Yes, master.", she said to Aro as she rose up with her head still lowered, " I am so terribly sorry", she added in as she left the room._

_Aro then turned to Felix who had smile upon his face, but it immediately fell when he saw Aro's gaze. "Felix, I would like to thank you for a keeping a level head during your mission and delivering my now daughter to us safely. I would like you to follow me to my study to receive your reward"._

"_Thank you master", Felix said with a nod in Aro's direction._

"_Come now, it has been a most interesting day and just can't wait what tomorrow holds", Aro said as he led the procession out of the throne room._

_**End of Flashback**_

**EPOV**

Aro finished telling his amazing story and keep a far away gaze as if basking in remembrance of that night. You could tell the love he felt for this girl and it was easy to see as she did sound quite extraordinary. Jasper broke Aro out of his thoughts by asking a question.

"So is that her power? A shield, being able to cry, and no blood lust?" Jasper asked with such 'Jasper' like curiosity that internally laughed.

Aro eyed Jasper with a smile and began to reply. "That and so much more, young Jasper. You see, they are all one power". Aro just smiled at us once again and Jasper just crinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

Carlisle joined in. "I don't quite understand", my father said to the ancient vampire.

Aro smiled again at us and continued." My daughter has the power of all powers. She can channel any power that is in existence in this world. She can take it away, use it herself, and channel it towards others. No other power will work on her either. She is basically immune to any harm a vampire can cause her if she wishes it so. She also doesn't lust for blood as she said. She only feeds ever so often to maintain stamina. She is indeed the most powerful being to ever walk this earth."

It took my family a moment for this new information to marinate in our minds. The most powerful vampire in existence; that indeed was extraordinary.

Aro then turned towards me with smiling eyes. "I'm sure you wonder why you can't read my mind, young Edward", Aro asked me. I had indeed been wondering why I couldn't read a thing that was coming from Aro's mind; but just thought it was the psycho party booming in my subconscious that had me distracted.

"Your right Aro, I can't. Is all of this your daughter's doing", I couldn't bring my self to say her name. It only made my mind party louder.

Aro smiled at us again and continued," Yes! My Isabella has channeled her shield power to me, my brothers, and respective members of the guard! She is absolutely delightful.

"Who was her creator?" Jasper asked as the historian in him became more evident.

Aro looked at Jasper and gave him a sly grin." Ah! That is another interesting tale that is a lot better coming from Isabella than me. You will have to get her to tell you sometime!" Aro said with pure delight.

"When will we get to meet her?" Alice asked Aro excitedly. She was all too happy too meet the new princess. I suddenly felt sorry for the poor girl; she had no idea what she was in for.

Aro looked at Alice and smiled brilliantly as he replied. "I believe she is out celebrating with her friends at the moment. I wouldn't expect her back soon. She has had an oh so exciting day!" he said while smiling brighter.

So she was out partying. Figures, someone with her stature should be expected to be a stuck up party girl. I suddenly wasn't too excited to meet her.

Aro glanced at a large grandfather clock at the corner of the room and gracefully jumped up in a hurry. "Oh! I am expected in the throne room in 5 minutes. How time flies when you are with friends! Carlisle, you are welcome to join me and reminisce on old times. What do you say?" Aro asked my father as we all stood.

"That would excellent Aro, thank you", my father graciously accepted Aro's offer.

"There is plenty for the rest of you beautiful people to occupy your time with. We have a magnificent library that my daughter finds quite enjoyable. We have many acres of vast gardens for you to enjoy as well. You are also welcome to tour the castle as you please. And the city has excellent night life for you kids. I know how you young people are now a days with your loud, pumping music and banging dance moves, as I have a teenager of my own you know! So go enjoy yourselves!" Aro concluded being completely serious.

My siblings and I just stood there momentarily stunned at Aro's choice of words and then followed him and my parents out the door. Esme kissed my father goodbye as she went off to explore the castle, and the rest of us headed back to the suite.

"So you guys up for night of fun?" Alice asked us as we all crashed on the couches in the living room. There was a round of 'yeah''s from everyone but myself. I just wasn't in for loud obnoxious, drunk and high humans acting a complete fool. Besides, the party in my subconscious was still going on and I didn't want to add to it.

"Come on Edward. Come out with us. I can see something exciting is going to happen. And I have never been wrong!" Alice begged me with her best puppy dog face.

Damn that puppy dog face.

"I'll go Alice only if you let me leave when I'm ready and I get to dress myself", I inquired to my pixie sister. She thought on it for a minute, and then shook my hand.

"Deal! Your not going to leave before the exciting stuff happens anyway!" she told me as she bounced into her and Jaspers room to get ready.

We were all set to leave half an hour later and borrowed 2 sports cars to drive down to the city. We found a new club that opening, Eclipse, which looked good and got the cars valet parked. As we walked up to the bouncer people who were waiting in line where naturally gaping at us. I swore I even heard one of them say, "Oh look, more beautiful people are here from the valley; Just what we need to lower our self-esteem". I quickly ignored this comment as were let in the club without hesitation.

"Well who's up for some loud pumping music and banging dance moves! Whoo!!" Emmett shouted as he held up his hand for a high five , which we all denied.

So here's another night of stares and overly flirtatious women. What could be so exciting about tonight?

* * *

hmmmm.... wasn't someone supposed to be going to a new club opening tonight? hmmm intresting........ lol

and Isn't Aro just the cutest dad ever

personally he is my favorite charachter in this story so far.

what did you guys think?? Review and let me know!!

so next chapter: The cullens see something or someone they that impossible.

oohh i cant wait.

im off to write chp 5!!! see that big white button down there? click it, you know you want to!

-Alexis:P


	5. 5: I Love You

**Disclaimer: I don't know own Twilight ,Edward Cullen, so stop asking me to make Bella love you for more than your looks.  
**

Merry Christmas yall!!! well technically its the day after since its 6:30 in the morning but I haven't been asleep since yesterday morning so it's still christmas for me!

i hope you liked that disclaimer btw. i know its a low blow towards all you Team Edward folks (Team Jacob whoop whoop!!), but you have to admit that the only thing Bella could say about him in the books was how perfectly beautiful he was. But thats a discussion for another day. I still like them together tho. so don't like boycott my story or anything because I run with wolves. It's mostly for selfish reasons.

So i know I said I would update like twice on christmas like during the day, but i didnt. I'm super duper sorry yall, but I got caught up with my family and our traveling christmas party and didn't get home until like 11. so this is the reason why this is extremely late. I stayed up so that I could update on Christmas, and golly I was gonna do it. But I had a fantastic christmas and hope yall did too!! I got a lot of twilight gear from my friends out of their amusement of how obsessed I am. and my bestie got me the best gift I think i will ever get in my life......

a life size cut out of taylor lautner in all of his jacob glory!!!! ( yup, be jealous) yes shes 5'4 and I'm 5'11 and I literally lifted her off the ground and hugged her while jumping up and down. I couldn't stop talking about it for hours. she found it on ebay and had to get it for me. I love you Sam!!!!!!

ok, back to business. I got some super sweet reviews for my last chapter and I acctually got a little emotional ( you can ask my sister, she was laughing at how worked up I really got) so thanks sooooo much to **TriGemini****, ****christogjb****, ****T3am Switzerland****, ****Iz-Belle91****, ****wiccanforever****, ****vodka-and-tea****, ****bloomsky**!!!! most of you guys have been with me since chapter one and have been reviewing and PMing since. You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me and encourage me to right more. i truly love you guys!!! and i know they arent the only ones reading this because I have 23 story alerts, 12 favorites and a little less than 600 hits. and ive only been at this for four days with 5 chapters. So I know you are out there reading and I would love, love, love for you to review so I can hear your thoughts!!

also I have updated my profile page with a full summary of this story and links to stuff mentioned , like Bella's ring and her and Heidi's outfits. I will be doing that for most chapters from now on so you should go to my profile and check them out.

ok so,I really like this chapter because it has a cliffy and so i hope you do too. i personally love Heidi in it also.

so without further ado ( i think thats how its spelled. shoot idk.), CHAPTER 5!!!

**Chapter song: " I Caught Myself" by Paramore** ( yes this is from the TWILIGHT soundtrack ,which is boss btw, and you will probably see me use most of those songs for this story.)  
I really feel this song interprets how Bella's feeling in this chapter, so listen to it!

Here we go!!

**

* * *

BPOV**

Engaged. Me. Engaged. Felix. Engaged. In a week. I stated this is in my head as Felix walked me back to my room. I, Isabella Volter, was engaged and to be married in a weeks time. Whoa. I looked up at Felix who had my arm linked in his. He was so extremely happy and was glad for my friend- or now fiancé. As we stepped into the elevator he slid his arm down to hold my hand and smiled at our linked fingers.

He glanced up at my face at let out a breath of content. "Tell me what you're thinking, Bells. You look like your in deep in thought. ", Felix asked me looking deep into my eyes. I looked at him for a moment while biting my lip. He looked down briefly at the floor and continued, "You're not regretting this are you?" He looked back into my eyes again and his grip on my hand loosened slightly.

I looked up at him and smiled reassuringly while I just shook my head as I answered him. "No Felix, absolutely not. I could never regret this", I held up our linked hands and continued, "This is perfect, and I have never been so happy and it's all thanks of you." This was true since this proposal had brought such joy for my father and I knew this was good for the kingdom; Felix was very powerful and highly ranked vampire, a perfect choice for a mate. "I want this Felix. I want for you and me to be together.

At this, he smiled brightly and with out a warning crashed his full lips to mine. It was a sweet kiss. It held meaning behind it for Felix but for me, nothing. It was just a kiss. I didn't feel the classic fireworks that the many romances I had read foretold. He continued to kiss me as he caressed my cheek with his other hand, for one was still linked with mine.

He pulled away softly and looked deeply into my eyes, "I love you Isabella", he told me as his gaze matched his feelings. He loved me. I already knew that he felt strongly for me, but hearing it from his mouth and under the current situation felt even more so. We were going to be mates and I already had feelings for him, but they weren't as strong as he felt for me. I knew that after we were married, I could grow to love him through time. Our feelings just weren't mutual at the current time. I really, honestly didn't know what to think. I wanted to please my father, but at the same time my heart just wasn't giving in for Felix. But, leading Felix to believe that I felt as he did couldn't harm anyone, right?

I looked back into Felix's ocean blue eyes, which I had changed earlier that morning, and smiled slightly and began to answer him, "I-I lov-".

I didn't get to finish my sentence because the elevator dinged open and there stood Heidi and Demetri , looking as if they had stopped talking mid-sentence and were gazing at us with smiles growing on their faces at how close Felix and I were standing. Felix dropped his hand from my face and I unlinked are other hands, much to his sudden dismay.

"Hey guys, watts up?" I asked my friends as if nothing peculiar had been going on mere seconds earlier.

Heidi looked between Felix and me and replied, "I could ask you two the same thing".

"I have no idea to what you are referring to," I answered her nonchalantly as I stepped out of the elevator.

She looked at me disbelievingly and smiled in amusement, "sure you don't", she told me sarcastically as she grabbed me arm. "But, we can discuss what you supposedly don't know while we get ready!" she said excitedly and then turned towards Demetri and Felix, "We're going to leave by 10 so you can come get us then," she told them with a smile and started to pull me towards my room.

I heard Demetri's loud, boisterous voice all they way down the hall as he got in the elevator with Felix, "Man! It's a little steamy in here! What were you guys doing!" he yelled as I heard Felix give him a nice hard slap.

We got to my big French doors and Heidi opened it using her key. I ran into the shower swiftly with my enhanced speed to evade her for a little while longer while I gathered up what I was going to tell her. I was in there for 20 minutes and had nothing But when I stepped out with wet hair and in my favorite soft, white robe, she was waiting for me, holding a blow dryer like she was Lara Croft, and I had to admit it looked a little scary.

"Sit now or I won't be gentle", she threatened me while pointing the hairdryer at me like a gun. I obeyed, and went and sat on the plush bench in front of my large vanity. She released my waist length, thick brown hair from the towel and set to work, while talking to me.

"B, I know something was going on between Felix and you. What's up? Are you two together now? Because if you are, then that's fantastic because you guys look great together!" she questioned me while expertly working my hair.

Heidi was my best friend and I hated keeping things from her. But how exactly do you tell your friend that you're suddenly engaged to a man you weren't even really together with in the first place and that you were going to be married to him in a week. It was all too complicated and I was still trying to adjust to the idea myself. Heidi was waiting my answer patiently and I lifted my hand to pinch my nose in frustration while I replied, but the light caught my hand and Heidi let out a scream. Talk about an ice breaker.

"Ah!! Omigod Bella, what is that on your finger?!" she exclaimed as she lifted my ring finger to her sky blue eyes and smiled widely. "Is this an engagement ring?!" she asked me still half shouting and examining it more closely, "It's breathtaking!" she finished and then shot back up to me with a look of realization.

The ring. I totally forgot I was wearing it and should have remembered that Heidi's girly eye would have noticed it in a second. I bit my lip and she sat in the other spot on the bench.

"Bella, Felix proposed to you?" she asked me with a soft, thoughtful tone and eyes to match. I could only nod yes and she smiled to me brilliantly as she pulled me into her arms for a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" she congratulated me as she pulled away, "God B Felix is so perfect! You lucky bitch!" She grabbed my ring again and gazed admiringly down at it again and then back up to me.

" Yeah, I'm really lucky." I finally spoke to her. I knew she would be all to ecstatic about Felix and me being together, I'm just glad that she had figured it out herself and I didn't have to say the words out loud myself.

"But, just this morning you said that you two weren't even together. Now you're engaged to him. You do work fast my friend, I'll give you that. Which makes me wonder what else you two have been up to today," Heidi said to me with a suggestive undertone at that last bit.

I just looked at Heidi, who was now wiggling her eyebrows at me and winking, and I rolled my eyes at her silliness. I decided I would just swallow my pride and tell her the entire ordeal. I took one long, cleansing breath and began.

"Ok so here's the story. Your right, Felix and I weren't together this morning, but when we got back from shopping, my father wanted to see me. He wanted to tell me that Felix had asked for hand in marriage. You see, to become Princess of Volterra, I need to have a mate and I was going to one within two weeks of gaining my title.", Heidi raised her eyebrows up at this and mouthed a wide 'oh' as I continued, "So when my father told me Felix had asked, I told my father that I would accept his offer. I know of good a guy Felix is, so I knew he'd be the best choice. I mean he was the one that really saved me and brought me here anyway. So then, as if on cue, Felix came in, got down on his knee in front of me and proposed. I accepted his proposal and our wedding is was for next Saturday. He then walked me back up to my room and that's where you and Demetri found us", I finished and let out another breath. I purposely left out the kiss and unveiling of feelings. I thought that had already been enough and didn't want her mind to implode; heaven knows mine was about to.

Heidi stared at me for a few moments, while what I had just told her settled in and then continued our conversation. "My, you have had a day haven't you? How Princess Diaries 2 of you", I just nodded and inwardly laughed at her obsession with Disney movies as she continued, "At least it's Felix and not some creeper. You've hit the jackpot with that one. WAIT!" she screamed out that last word and threw her head back and held up both hands in the air, she then looked at me with wide eyes. If I wasn't afraid of what she was up to before, I sure as hell was now.

"Did you say a week? A week, until the most exciting day in any female's existence is happening to you?" she questioned me with a solid voice, "ONE WEEK" I figured she was referring to the wedding and replied a tentative "yeah".

"OH MY GOD! WE ONLY HAVE A WEEK TO PLAN THE MOST EXCITNG WEDDING IN VAMPIRE HISTORY! ", Heidi shouted at me and then immediately jumped off the bench and began pacing my massive room. " There's so much to be done; decorations, entertainment, a dress! OH GOD YOUR DRESS! What the hell was Aro thinking setting a date so soon? There won't be enough time to get it all together. I'm gonna have to hire an entire team of people to get this done!" Heidi shouted more so to herself than me.

She then turned back towards me and stopped her ranting and began to speak normally back to me, "But I promised you a night of fun, so we aren't going to freak out over this until the morning", she assured me while back over. I didn't have the heart to tell her that she was the only one in this room really worried about it, so I just smiled back at her.

"Now let's get you all dolled up for a crazy, fun night. I know you want to look extra special for Felix", she concluded with a smile as she grabbed the blow dryer and went back to work.

I looked back at my ring and sighed. He really was perfect. Everyone knew this and so did I. My heart just had a hard time adjusting to this. The huge, enigmatic tear in it didn't want to be fixed by Felix. I really, really wished I knew why.

We were both ready to leave about an hour and a half later. Even with Heidi's enhance vampire speed, it took some time to completely dry and straighten my extremely long and extremely thick hair. Then Heidi curled her gorgeous and also extremely long gold-blonde hair. Then she presumed to do my make-up with a smoky eye and clear lip gloss. She just swiped on liner and mascara, but added an extremely red lip to stand out from her black party dress with stilettos to match. She was the visual definition of lower-the-self-esteem-of-everyone-else-in-the-room hotness. It then took her 20 minutes and threats of blackmail to get me into the dress she forced me to buy that morning. It was a royal blue halter mini dress that was skin tight and low cut. It basically showed off all of the lovely things vampire-ization did to me. I paired it with silver peep-toe pumps and silver hoop earrings and bangles. This was the way sexier than I would normally dare wear, but the wrath of Heidi was something I wasn't in to deal with.

When Felix and Demetri knocked on my door to get us, Heidi opened it and Demetri lifted her and kissed his mate fiercely. Felix walked in and stopped as he saw me and then eyed me up and down hungrily. I suddenly felt extremely self-conscience and lowered my head to the floor. "You look absolutely gorgeous Bells", said to me as he lifted my chin with his hand. I looked up at him and smiled at his sweetness. He lifted the hand that held my ring finger and gave it a kiss, then hooked it around his arm as we walked out of the room.

We took the Mercedes limo down to the city and arrived at the red carpet entrance of the large, new club, Eclipse. We stepped out of the car and it everyone waiting in line to enter, openly gaped at us. Living in a city, that they had no idea, was owned by vampires, the humans of Volter should be a little familiar at seeing the occasional, in-humanly beautiful people around town. They just referred to us as "the beautiful people from the valley up north". Many never dared go anywhere up north towards the castle, because it looked extremely menacing from afar ( oh how shocked they would be to learn that Aro held monthly Wii Sports tournaments and got extremely competitive about them). But the few who did, well they stayed for dinner. But unsurprisingly, there was already a good amount vampires here because of me and my celebration so I guess the humans weren't use to seeing so many. Thankfully, none of them were aware that I was the new princess so they couldn't care less about the four other vampires that came had just arrived.

We walked right up to the bouncer who immediately let us in and a waitress came and led us to the private V.I.P section. She was definitely eyeing up Felix, who still had my arm hooked through his, but I honestly didn't feel any jealousy. Was that a good thing?

We all ordered Bloody Mary's (our little inside joke), and sat down at the table and talked as we always did. We discussed any news of other out of control vamps, goings on around the castle, Demetri's missions and the ones Felix went on when he wasn't guarding me, and the crazy things my father and his brother rulers always did. The only thing different about this conversation is that Felix held my hand under the table tracing patterns along the top. It was comforting in a safe, warm way. He also kept looking down at me from the corner of his eye and when I caught him staring would quickly look back up at everyone else. For some reason I didn't find that as comfortable. Heidi suddenly decided she HAD to dance once some loud, inappropriate Hip Hop song came on and dragged me to the dance floor.

As we were leaving I turned my head to smile at Felix, who sported frowned when my hand was pulled from his by Heidi, the same waitress was ushering in 5 more vampires. I saw the first; a tall, blonde bombshell of vampire woman whose looks challenged even Heidi's; and then I suddenly got this weird feeling in the back of my mind and pit of my torn heart. I couldn't dwell on it though, Heidi was guiding me towards the center of the crowded dance floor, and I had to focus on not getting felt up in passing by drunken pervs. We got to the center of the floor and Heidi and I danced, jumped and twirled gracefully, that many guys were staring in trance and women in jealously. I had to admit Heidi was right, I was really beginning to have fun. That's when I heard it.

It was voice was clear and the same as it had always been. The same one that crowded so many bad memories, that I used my mental shield to block them away. But as it spoke to me I remembered it well. I thought it IMPOSSIBLE that we would meet again. I turned around and gasped as I gazed at the perfect face that haunted me.

"Well, well, well. Look who's raised from the dead?"

* * *

AHH!!!!

do you hate me or do you hate me. as one of my favorite reviwers pointed out, Im mean, so this just proves it. ( haha luv ya!)

honestly, this chapter has another part and I seperated them because it was extremely long and I wasn't so postive of how I ended it, so I just broke it up and left you with a lovely cliffy. But don't call in a hit on my life yet please, cause I wanna update again. tommorrow( ha today i mean) in fact but i don't know when because as I stated in my chapter 4 introduction, I didn't get to buy a few christmas gifts because of my big sis. so just check periodically. you could probably PM me in the morning ( haha i mean later) and I could tell you.

so I think i will sign off. because I'm just a bit tired. but only a bit tho! lol.  
yeah just a little delusional too.

Next chapter: we find out who that voice belongs to and we finally get to see the cullens schocked out of their wits! its gone get crazy!  
I'm so excited!!

peace out playa!!

-Alexis :P


	6. 6: First Sight

**Disclaimer : Me- Stefanie, how much can I pay you to let me own Twilight?**

**Stefanie: Hmm... I'll take your entire collection of Harry Potter merchandise and collectables**

**Me- ( walks out the door at the word Harry)**

Hello!!! I'm back with the wildly anticipated chapter 6! I woke up this morning ( ok more at like 1 in the afternoon) and found my inbox packed full with reviews, alerts and favorites. And my hits for this story have more doubled since yesterday so I am a extremly happy camper. So thanks bunches to my loyal reviewers SPiDERMONkEY-LOvE, vodka-and-tea, J.H.Q.S.316, jules452, Applepie121, Iz-Belle91, TriGemini, wiccanforever, VampObsession, and finallydangerous sam.  
I know there are other people reading this from the amount of Alerts I have now.  
So if you love me you'll review!!

Now, last chapter I left you with a cliff hanger and that was mean of me. I apologize  
But, I did it for good reasons and now I am here to present you with my longest chapter ever.  
This was originally with chapter 5 and thats why that one says part 1, but after I revised this part. I like them better seprate.  
I'm also in love with this chapter. It has a little bit of everything in it because theres both Bella and Edward's POV's.  
This is what everyone has been waiting for so with out further a do I give you **First Sight**!!!!

**Chapter Song : "Tremble for My Beloved" by Collective Soul **( yes, another soundtrack song. its one of my favs tho)

**

* * *

First Sight**

_**Last time on Song of the Heart……**_

_It was a voice that was clear and the same as it had always been. The same one that crowded so many bad memories, that I used my mental shield to block them away. But as it spoke to me I remembered it well. I thought it IMPOSSIBLE that we would meet again. I turned around and gasped as I gazed at the perfect face that haunted me. _

"_Well, well, well. Look who's raised from the dead?" _

**EPOV**

We walked in and I was a bit overtaken by the atmosphere. This club was packed full of young adults dancing, drinking, and having a good time. There was also a fair amount of vampires trying to blend in with the human crowd. It really seemed as if the entire vampire community had come out to celebrate the new Princess. A small waitress approached us with a smile on her face and her eyes lingered on my body a little too long for my tastes.

She looked momentarily stunned and then composed herself as she spoke to us, "Um, welcome to Eclipse! Let me escort you to the V.I.P section and I'll get your drink orders. We followed her up the stairs into a large, but private balcony over looking the entire club. There were already a handful of vampires up here lounging on the large white couches or sitting at the tables pretending to drink from their beverages. The waitress took our drink orders and was along her way.

It was strange, because as soon as I stepped into the room, I swore I could smell my Bella's intoxicating scent. I had no idea why my mind was going crazy on me, but enough was enough. My subconscious just laughed at my mentality as their party continued ten-fold. I tried my hardest to block it out.

"Wow, this has to be the largest vampire gathering in hundreds of years", Jasper encountered from beside Alice, "It's incredible the how the Volturi got so many to come. I mean they are the ruling force in our world, but not many vampires are extremely fond of them".

That was for sure. The Volturi dominated our world out of pure force and power. Sure, they kept our kind in check as to not be revealed, but there was always something very sketchy about them. For the time Carlisle spent with them, he said they were extremely civilized, but also extremely cocky and power hungry. This was one of the main reasons why my father went off by himself. This and the fact that they drank the blood of humans; unlike us.

Emmett then came out in his loud tone, "Well maybe they all feel this new princess will bring about change to our kind, or some shit like that. There really all just here to kiss her ass." he finished as he put his arm around an amused Rosalie.

Jasper just nodded at this and replied, "You're probably right about that, Em".

Emmet just answered, "I have my moments." smugly and we all just rolled our eyes at him.

I heard two low, perfect laughs that didn't belong to my family and turned my head towards two vampires sitting at a table across the room from us. They were two males, and were of a size that almost challenged Emmet's. They looked like bodyguards with their massive size and challenging exteriors.

Just then, a petite, blonde vampire wearing hardly anything slid into the seat next to me and began to speak me, "Hey there. You look all alone over here, and I thought I'd come over and help you out. My name's Ashley", while stroking my arm. I cringed back more out of disgust and then Rosalie came to my rescue, in a very 'Rosalie' fashion.

"You might want to get up. You see Edward's partner will be back in a few seconds and Steven can be very territorial of his mate here, if you know what I mean," Rose said while patting the vampire girl's hand and wore a fake empathetic smile.

The other girl looked at me at me in disbelief while she immediately retracted her hand. I could only look at the table and pinch my nose in frustration. Ashley just said, "Oh, right", slowly while still looking at me and began to stand up. Apparently this wasn't fast enough for Rose because she continued her 'Edward is gay' rant.

"Did I mention he has the power to change other's sexuality?" Rose said to her while my family was shaking with silent laughter. Ashley just shook her head "no" and began to back away. Rosalie then starting waving her hand and shouting to some imaginary person from behind Ashley, "Oh Steven! Come meet Edward's new friend, Ash-!", but she didn't have to finish because Ashley bolted out the other exit like a bat out of hell.

My family finally let out their uncontrollable laughs with lots of knee slaps; even Jasper had to stand up and walk it off. I sarcastically thanked my sister, " Gee, thanks Rose. I definitely couldn't have found a better way to get rid of her", I told her with a glare. I heard the two big vampires from across the room laugh at us again, and wanted to die.

"Anytime", she said being completely serious and then looked out towards the dance floor as if she did this kind of thing daily. Then, she suddenly let out a sharp, low hiss and said, "No fucking way!" gaining the attention of the rest of us. We all followed her gaze to the middle of the dance floor and reacted in a similar way. I could recognize her from an ocean away. The fire, red hair that was still untamed and wild and white fur jacket she still wore.

Victoria.

I led the procession out the door towards her with Alice beside me mumbling something about "taking the bitch down singlehandedly". But I wanted her. I wanted to rid this earth of the foul thing she was for wanting to harm my late love, my Bella. I had tried to track her after I'd left, but had no such luck. I last caught her scent going over seas and left it at that. I figured she wouldn't come back thinking my Love was still being well protected.

The other people on the dance floor parted like the Red Sea when they saw us coming; I'm sure the five of us looked intimidating. Once we got a full view of her and saw who she was talking to I stopped dead in my tracks, and my family did the same once they caught sight of her too.

This was truly impossible.

**BPOV**

Victoria.

I looked into the beautiful face of my creator and wanted to puke. She looked at me with the same look she always used to give me; A look of superiority and knowing. She had created me knowing all about my human life and wouldn't tell me a thing. She apparently had been watching me for months before she bit me and knew everything about my life. When I awoke from my transformation she found immense pleasure in the fact that I had none of my human memories, and constantly held it over my head. She knew all about my family and friends and kept it to herself; she loved it.

I hated her.

She terrorized me and when I finally was free from her never wanted to think about my years with her and tried to move on. The fact that she held the key to my past killed me and I tried to not think about it, but it was difficult and now she was back.

" Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked her with a shaky voice. I was so upset and shocked I couldn't even talk straight. Heidi disappeared suddenly and I was left alone with her.

She looked me up and down and said, "I could ask you the same thing. I thought they destroyed you a long time ago, but I guess I was wrong because here you are; the same stupid and confused little girl"

She laughed at that last bit and I just bit down on my lip because I couldn't say anymore to the redhead. She still held the same power over me from all those years ago. But as she was about to speak to me again, Felix came up behind her and yanked her out of the way. I don't think I was ever happier to see him in my existence.

"Step away from my fiancé, bitch. Just because I didn't kill you back then, doesn't mean I won't now." He told her with a calm, but threateningly low voice and then stepped towards me and snaked his arm around my waist to pull me close.

"Aww, little Bell-Bell has found love again. How touching." Victoria retorted while she wiped away a fake tear.

She always did that. She would let out little hints of something from my past life that I had no idea bout. 'Find love again'? What the hell did she mean by again?

Felix let out a low warning growl as Demetri placed a hand on his shoulder and then said, " I suggest you leave now, before I do something I won't regret", with a low voice.

"Don't get your muscles in a knot Big Guy, I was just leaving," Victoria said to him and then looked back towards me, "I'll see you later Bella. We'll have to catch up", she said with a wink and then disappeared using her vampire speed out an exit. Thank god the humans were so drunk and engrossed with each other that they didn't notice.

I watched the spot where she disappeared as Felix pulled me into him sweetly and soothingly said, "Let's go Home B, I think that's enough for one night." He had me out the door and into the limo within seconds and the drive back to the castle was rushed. He helped me back up to my room and set me on my massive white bed with a kiss to my temple and told me he'd give me some time alone. I was grateful because I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

As the doors to my room closed I broke down with my rare venom tears and began to sob. I had been through so much today and I couldn't take anymore.

Then, I decided that something needed to be done.

So I went to talk to my father.

**EPOV**

The voices of my family sounded through as they took her in.

"Is", Rose started.

"That", Jasper added.

"Bella?" Emmett finished.

"Oh my god!" Alice said with emotion for her old best friend and placed her tiny hands over her mouth in shock. I was too shocked to even voice a reaction.

The vision before me shouldn't be there. My Bella was supposed to have lived a full, happy human life. Not be here and eternally damned to this life as a monster.

But it was her, just more enhanced. Her hair was still long and the same beautiful mahogany shade with hints of red, but it was thicker and shiner and looked irresistibly soft. She still had those perfect, full pink lips that I never ceased longing to kiss, but now they just looked even more intoxicating. Her skin had always been beautifully pale, but it was more translucent and like smooth porcelain. Her eyes were the same color as I'd remembered; a deep chocolate brown color that I could just lose myself in. She still had the same petite, small frame but it now held irresistible curves in all the right places. She was also wearing a tight royal blue dress that just accentuated her body even more, and the color brought out her skin and eyes even more than they did all those years ago.

She was exquisite.

But, there was a look of fright and shock on my Angel's face as she looked at the person in front of her; which brought me back to Victoria and how unwanted she was. I didn't want that woman anywhere near me, let alone ANYWHERE close to Bella. She had no right to be speaking to her, human or vampire, and definitely not causing her such discomfort. I let out a low growl and my family and I were about to go take care of the problem, but someone else had gotten there first.

One of the big, laughing vampires, from the table across the room, grabbed Victoria by her shoulder and yanked her away from my Love. I would have given him a nice pat on the back if he hadn't put an arm around her waist and pull her towards him.

What the hell was this guy doing touching her! Does he know her or something? He was definitely standing a little too close to her for my liking. I felt my heart drop at this scene. I should be the one touching and protecting my Bella. Not this abnormally large Abercrombie model wannabe. Who the hell does he think he is!

They were talking to Victoria but with the loud music and their low hushed tones, we couldn't hear anything they were saying. My family and I just watched this play out and then Victoria swiftly made an exit. Bella and that guy, along with the other big vampire and a tall blonde vampire woman, quickly left; but not until that blonde guy touching my Bella pulled her in for a hug while stroking her hair. This got me extremely angry and I really needed to hit something. My family then cut into my thoughts.

"What the hell just happened?" Rosalie questioned while looking at all of us.

"It looks as if Victoria is back and in contact with Bella who is now a vampire and has a close…..friend of some kind," Jasper answered slowly as if trying to figure it all out in his head.

"Thank you Captain No Shit, but do we follow the crazy bitch or Bella?" Alice asked. She was hardly ever short with Jasper, but she had never been in this situation. She was determined.

" Bitch", Rosalie answered with her thoughts preparing for a fight.

"Bella", I finally spoke. I needed to get to her as soon as possible.

"Maybe we should go talk to Carlisle first, guys", Emmett broke in. We all turned and stared up at him with shock and awe. Rosalie smiled adoringly at her husband and moved to stroke his arm.

Emmett stared down at us and shrugged his shoulders as he said, "I told you have my moments."

We all agreed on Emmett's plan and got the cars to drive back to the castle. We parked and walked in towards the elevators and got in and started to ascend up. We were ready to get out when the doors opened, and when they dinged I walked out and crashed into a stone mass of body. I caught whoever it was so they wouldn't fall as my siblings collectively froze and gasped. I looked down at whoever I crashed into and couldn't believe it. We stared at each other for a moment and then Alice finally spoke.

"Bella!"

**BPOV**

I jumped out of bed and ran into my closet to strip off this dress and threw on some Pink sweats. I passed by a mirror and saw my reflection. My eye make up was streaked down my cheeks from my crying, so I ran in my bathroom to scrub it all off. Then shot off towards Aro's study.

I ran down the hall and jumped into the elevator that led to the west wing were the three ruler's studies were. I jumped out and ran down the hall to the other set of elevators and luckily it was about to ding open, so I wouldn't have to wait. I ran towards it and then collided into a large stone mass.

I looked up to see I was in the arms of an Adonis. I had seen many beautiful vampires in my passing, but he held the cake. I stared up at his perfect face. His chiseled jaw and nose were carved to perfection and I just wanted to trace them with my fingers. His hair was bronze colored with red hints and it was disarrayed and messy as is he had been running for hours. It was ungodly sexy and I itched to run my hands through it. His eyes were the strangest and most beautiful thing I had ever seen. They weren't blood red or pitch black like most vampires nor were they contacts that vampires used to be discreet. They were a brilliant gold color and I found my self getting lost in them.

But the most shocking thing about him was the strangest sense that I knew these eyes, I just couldn't put my finger on it. The tear in my heart seemed to shake and I put my hand over it as if to calm it. Then a loud, high pitched voice called my name from behind the man and he stood me up straight. As he released me, my body immediately wanted to be back in his embrace.

I looked behind him and saw three people looking surprisingly at me and then one small pixie looking vampire girl with short, spiky, black hair and a giant grin on her beautiful face as she was bouncing up and down excitedly. This must be the one who the voice belonged to. A tall, lanky, curly headed blonde man put his hand upon her shoulder to calm her. There was also the same, tall beautiful blonde of a vampire I saw earlier at Eclipse and an extremely large guy with short brown hair, who looked like he could take both Felix and Demetri…..at the same time. They also all had the same beautiful golden eyes.

I unnecessarily cleared my throat and looked up at the beautiful group of people and said a lame, "hello". They just stared back at me as of they were waiting for me to say something else. I just stared back waiting for them to make their move; no give, so I just continued, "Um how do you know my name? I don't think we've been previously introduced", I asked them and at this all five of them crinkled their perfect eyebrows.

They all stepped out of the elevator as I stepped in and then they turned towards me. The short pixie then asked, "What are you are talking about?"

I looked at these people like they had lost it and said, "What are YOU talking about?"

They all looked at me in pure confusion and after a moment the tall blonde guy slowly said, "You don't remember us do you?"

I looked at him and the others and shook my head 'no'. All of their faces seemed to drop at this, especially the Adonis –like one; he looked as if someone just ran over his dog….twice. I looked at their disappointed faces and then said, "I'm sorry but I don't think we've met before. I would love to get to know you all now but I'm in hurry and have to go." They didn't reply to this either, so with an awkward "bye" I pushed button for my father's floor and the doors closed in between us.

Those people were acting a bit too strange for me, but they all gave me the strangest feeling of familiarity. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Then I started to have one of my flashes. This time it was a white room with big colorful signs along the wall. There were many round white tables with people sitting around them and it looked as if they were eating food. It was incredibly hazy, but it was a new glimpse into what I supposed was my human life. I couldn't dwell on it long though because the doors dinged open and I got my mind back focused on what I was going to tell my father.

I walked towards his big oak doors and took a deep breath as I knocked. His usual cheery voice called for me to enter and I walked in to see he wasn't alone. He was with a blonde vampire with the same golden eyes as the five vampires I just ran into. He was extremely handsome and looked as if he was in his late twenties. He looked extremely calm, cool and collected and I felt as if I could tell him anything. He also sent the strange feeling into the back of my mind. He turned towards me and the same look the five vampires had just gave me flashed upon his face, but he quickly collected himself and gained back his calm exterior.

My father walked towards me and placed his hand on my back as he spoke, "My darling Isabella, what a treat it is to have you come in tonight!" He said to me and then turned towards the blonde vampire and said, " Carlisle, this is your future Princess and my daughter Isabella ". He introduced me to him as we shook hands and he gave me a slight nod and smile.

"Isabella, this is Carlisle Cullen. He and his family have come as honored guests to your celebration, "my father introduced him to me. Then I remembered who he was.

"Oh yes, Carlisle Cullen! My father has told me all about your interesting lifestyle and I must say it is extremely intriguing", I told him. Aro had told me about how he and his coven only hunted for the blood of animals. I found this was a very beneficial way of living. Especially for me since I didn't thirst for blood in the first place.

Carlisle looked at me and smiled as he replied, "Well, Isabella, It would be an honor to me if you would like to learn more about it. Aro has told me of how you don't thirst for blood and it could be convenient for you to learn another way of feeding."

I smiled at this and replied, "That would be great, thank you!"

My father smiled brilliantly and then let out a joyous chuckle as he exclaimed, "Oh how wonderful! I had wished for you to learn their way of feeding the moment I learnt of your unique thirst. Carlisle will show you how they hunt during their stay! This is perfect!" My father clapped his hands with joy and I smiled at how easy it was to make him happy.

"Carlisle, Bella and you will discuss this tomorrow morning and maybe even go for a hunt. Right?" my father asked Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled graciously and replied, "Yes Aro of course. Tomorrow would be perfect to go for a hunt. But, I must be getting back to my wife and family now. Thank you again for ushering me around today. It brought back so many memories."

My father smiled at this and said, "Of course, your beautiful family is awaiting your return and I must speak with my daughter now, for she has come to visit me at this late hour! I will see you in the morning old friend!"

Carlisle gave a slight bow in our direction and said, "Until the morning. It was a pleasure meeting you and I look forward to our lesson", the last bit directed at me.

"Me as well and it was a pleasure to meet you also", I replied. Carlisle smiled and then smoothly exited out the door.

There was something odd about him, but I didn't know for sure. The strange feeling in my mind was acting up again.

Aro then turned towards me and said, "To what do I owe this lovely visit, my child?"

I took a deep breath and said, "You might want to sit down for this one." He looked at me with concerned eyes and led me towards the couch.

I told him all about my dreaded reunion with Victoria and his usual smile turned into a grimace. He then assured me that he and Felix would take care of the problem. He promised that she would come nowhere near me again and that he was terribly sorry about my encounter with her earlier. With a kiss on the cheek I thanked him and was on my way.

That was one of the positive things about my father he got things done without trouble and he got it done quickly. Now with her gone all I had to worry about was my new title and upcoming marriage.

Lovely.

**EPOV**

As I held onto Bella, we both stared into each other's for the first time in 70 years. 70 extremely long years and I had no idea how I survived without gazing into her deep chocolate eyes. I didn't want to let go of her now stone solid body, but as soon as Alice called her name, she placed a beautiful small hand on over her dead heart and I felt the need to let her take it all in.

I mean, I had left her all those years ago and never came back. She was taking it all surprisingly well. I expected her to be extremely angry with me for breaking her heart. I would only explain to her how it was for her own good (which I suppose that plan didn't play out as I planned), and that it has been extremely hard for me to be with out her. She would then, hopefully, take me back and we would be together for all of eternity.

But she looked at us like it was for the first time she'd ever met us. Almost as if she wasn't sure we were there. Had I hurt her so badly that she thought us being there wasn't even real?

"Hello", my angel spoke shyly. She paused for a moment as if to wait for us to say something and then continued, "Um how do you know my name? I don't think we've been previously introduced"

What? What was Bella talking about? We do know each other. She and my sister spoke to one another and the whole time she looked at us as like we were out of our minds.

Something was wrong here.

My siblings and I just stood confused at how Bella was acting and then Jasper spoke to her.

"You don't remember us do you?" He asked slowly as if regretting the answer.

Bella just shook her head "no" and I really felt as though my already broken heart just exploded in my chest. I didn't understand what was going on. What did she mean she didn't remember? This night had been so crazy I thought that maybe I just imagined what just happened here. When I looked back at the elevator, though, my Bella was already gone. I was so deep in thought that I totally missed her leave.

I smacked the wall out of frustration and that action seemed to pull the rest of my family out of there own thoughts.

"This isn't right! What was she talking about? She was talking as if she honestly had no idea who I am!" Alice cried and then turned into Jasper's embrace.

"Please tell me that was her idea of some sick joke and she's gonna pop out the elevator again with Ashton and a film crew," Emmett said as he stared down the elevator door.

"I really think she was being honest, guys," Jasper said to us regrettably, "We need to go tell Carlisle now and get to the root of this."

With that we all got in the elevator and rode up to our suite. I didn't even notice when we had arrived in the room because I kept thinking of how confused my Love's beautiful face had been at the sight of me and my siblings. I didn't understand what could have so drastically changed her.

We walked in to find Esme reading on the couch and she turned towards us with a happy greeting but quickly stopped when she caught sight of our distressed faces.

"What happened?" she questioned as she walked toward us.

"Too much. Is Carlisle here? We need to speak to both of you", I told my mother taking sudden control of the situation. I had to get to the bottom of this. At that thought my father walked in the door and towards Esme as he held a look of amazement.

"Carlisle, do we have something to tell you", Emmett said and then we all launched into our story of tonight's events with everyone adding in.

Carlisle and Esme listened attentively to our story the whole way through. Esme was just as shocked and surprised as we were, but Carlisle looked like this was no surprise to him.

"So I figure since Bella's here for the crowning of the princess, it wouldn't be too hard to find her and get her story", Jasper finished off, "I mean we are going to be here for a week, and are bound to come upon her during all of the events." Carlisle looked at us for a moment and then replied.

"Well there is a definite chance we will see her, but there might be minor complications your plan", Carlisle said to us.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle eyed us all and took a breath as if trying to gather what he was going to say next, "Well kids, Bella is going to be at all of the events for sure but, she is going to be exceptionally busy because well…. She is the new Princess of Volterra".

We all stood silent at that for a second and then once the statement processed in our brains we all simultaneously screamed.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

God, I love those Cullens.  
Aren't they the darndest.  
Now that the cats out of the bag Im going to have a good time writing these next chapters because its going to be the cullens trying to get Bella to rember them pretty much. Its going to be a good time.  
And don't you just love Victoria. I do. You will definetly be seeing her again and it should be great.  
I cant wait, I just love bad guys. they are the best part of the story.

soooo what did you think??????  
review and let me know your thoughts.  
I'm like Edward and your Bella, your killing me because I have no idea what your thinking.  
and you don't won't me to die because then I can't finish  
and that wouldn't be good.

Next chapter : The cullens discuss the certain predicament and decide on a plan of action. yay!!

until tommorrow!!  
btw, click that big white button in the center under this. you might win a trillion dollars!! don't believe me? just click it and we'll see.

-Lexi!!!


	7. 7: What Do We Do Now

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, nor do I own a Mercedes. Shoot.**

Ello Love's!! I'm back with chapter 7 and am extremely happy right now.  
my hits doubled in one day and I got some AMAZING reviews. you people have no idea how much i love you right now. so thanks to HONVampyreChick, VampObsession, kagsvsinu, inge16, Iz-Belle91, vodka-and-tea, twilightgal1996, Kleintje88, T3am Switzerland ( your fantastic!), dkanp, Yours For all Eternity, Clumsy318, bloomsky, TriGemini ( your just too great), Gossip613, wiccanforever ( homeslice!!), J.H.Q.S.316, CaptainSparrow-luv. ( you are my new favorite person. i had to have my sister come in and read your review because it was the bomb. im talkin nuclear bomb.), aaliyah60002000, Hao'sAnjul, and DracoMalfoys4eva (that was a close one lol)  
you guys are great and make me smile.  
people all it takes is one little review to make me happy! i mean just a " good job" or "yes!" would suffice and i will love you.

ok people, if you love me you will nominate this story at **the Twilight Awards**. I spent a lot of time today nominating all of my favs and it would be cool if mine got picked! I have the link on my profile, so please show some love and nominate!!

ok back to this  
lets clear some stuff up:  
1) This is definetly an E/B fic, Bella has no idea who edward is right now. But give her some time and she will come around i PROMISE.  
its going to be a gradual realization involving lots of flashbacks and such.

2) Felix and Bella aren't together together. they really just engaged because Bella has to have a mate to be princess, Felix just happens to love her. When the cullens come into the picture, things will get juicy.....

this chapter isn't as long as my last one. that one was really long and took like 7 hours to write. i wont have time to write big ones like that, especially after break so. I hope you enjoyed that because it will be rare.  
my chapters will mostly stay about this size.

I really like this chappy cause Alice is a badass so you should too.  
and without further ado chapter 7!!!

**Chapter Song: "How To Save A Life" the Fray**

**

* * *

What Do We Do Now**

_**Last time on Song of the Heart:**_

_Carlisle eyed us all and took a breath as if trying to gather what he was going to say next, "Well kids, Bella is going to be at all of the events for sure but, she is going to be exceptionally busy because well…. She is the new Princess of Volterra"._

_We all stood silent at that for a second and then once the statement processed in our brains we all simultaneously screamed._

"_WHAT?!"_

**EPOV**

He had to be shitting me. How could my Bella have found her way into the Volturi family? How could my Bella be the future ruler over vampire world? I already had a hard enough time with the fact that she was a vampire, but the fact that she was Aro's daughter and future Princess to the vampire world just sent me over the top.

But then, that was it.

I thought back to what Aro had told us about his daughter, and it all matched. His daughter's name was Isabella. I knew I had smelt her intoxicating scent back in his office, and this proved it. I remembered what Aro had told us what his daughter said to them all on the day she came to Volterra. It was so Bella. The little speech she gave was strong and full of bravery; it made me smile to think my Bella was still as strong and brave as she used to be.

And then I remembered that he said that his daughter had none of her human memories. If the Princess, who in turn was Aro's daughter that had no memories of her human life, then that meant that my Bella wasn't pretending at all.

She honestly had no idea in her beautiful mind who we were.

That was the most heartbreaking news of all.

I walked over to the couch and put my head in my hands. This was not happening to me. I left my Love all of those years ago to keep her safe. To protect her from this life, so she could live the normal life she deserved. Now she was a vampire, a princess, and had no idea she still held on to my heart.

What had I done?

Alice went and sat in the chair opposite of me with a similar position. It was hard on me, but I knew this was killing Alice as well because the fact that her best friend didn't know her had to hurt. She loves Bella too; almost as much as I do. The rest of my family came and joined us in sitting so we could figure out what we should do next. We were all pretty quiet because we were so consumed in our own thoughts. Then my father brought us back.

"I'm honestly shocked as much as you guys at this," Carlisle said to us, "Bella was a major part of this family back when and well now…" Carlisle looked as if she was struggling with what to say.

Alice cut in with a look on her face that could kill; and it was staring straight at me, "Now she has a new family. A new family of vampires that love her and she is all worry free!" my sister spat with a sharp edge to her voice, "And we can all thank Edward for that! BECAUSE YOU LEFT HER 70 YEARS AGO, AND NOW MY BEST FRIEND HAS NO IDEA WHO THE FUCK I AM! SHE LOOKED AT ALL OF US LIKE WE WERE FREAKS FROM THE SIDE OF THE STREET! SHE'S IN ITALY NOW, WITH A NEW LIFE AND NO MEMORIES OF THE PEOPLE WHO LOVE HER! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, EDWARD! IF YOU HADN'T HAVE BEEN SO DAMN SELFISH ALL OF THOSE YEARS AGO, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED AND SHE WOULD BE HERE WITH US!" Alice yelled at me with such rage and hate that she had her hands balled into tiny little fists and was shaking with anger, "I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!" I already hated myself enough for this and was mentally kicking my ass, but I didn't need Alice's help. So I yelled right back.

"I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO TO KEEP BELLA SAFE, ALICE! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO LEAVE THAT DAY. BUT I DID IT BECAUSE I LOVE HER AND THAT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO PROTECT HER!TO GIVE HER THE LIFE SHE DESERVERD! IT WAS ALL FOR HER BENEFIT! NOT MINE!"

Alice was then out of her seat within a nanosecond running right up to me

SMACK!

She slapped me hard with all the power that could come out of her tiny body. I turned my head back to look down at her while rubbing my stinging cheek. "Well look where it's gotten her, Edward", she said to me harshly and low with lots of emotion and look in her eyes that was pissed and disappointed. Her words cut through me like a knife and I almost collapsed on the floor from the truth of her words.

My family could only stare at our exchange. Jasper got up and walked towards a still fuming Alice, grabbed her gently by the shoulders, and silently led her back to the other side of the room. I walked over to the doors leading to the balcony and placed my hands on the glass doors and lowered my head to the floor.

Alice was right. All of this was my fault. My mistake from all of those years ago was backfiring right in my face. How could I have been so stupid! I should tell Jasper to release Alice and let her beat me up. Her thoughts wanted to and heaven knows I deserved it.

Carlisle cut into the tense scene with his normal calm demeanor. "Edward, Alice is very upset about the situation. She didn't mean all those things she said".

"Yes I did", Alice said harshly, cutting my father off. I didn't need to look up to know the look she was sending me.

"Alice, that's enough. Edward knew what he was doing back then and now we're here. We can't change the past, so let's just stay focused on what's happening right now.", Carlisle told Alice and then turned back to the rest of our family, " It is perfectly common for vampires to lose their human memories, just like you Alice, " He said while looking briefly at my sister who seemed to soften at that.

"Can we help her remember, like with human amnesia cases? Can certain objects or things help trigger her memory?" Jasper inquired while soothingly rubbing his wife's arms.

"Well, I don't know if that test has ever been performed on a vampire, but it's an interesting theory," Carlisle answered with the look of a doctor.

Emmett cut in with his loud voice, "Why don't we just go find her in the morning and tell her everything?" he asked Carlisle.

"That may or may not work. It could either trigger the key to her past, or freak her out that people she doesn't know are telling her all these things about her", Carlisle answered, " What ever we do to try to trigger her memory is going to have to be subtle as to not frighten her, but strong enough to have meaning. But, were going to have to careful about how we approach her."

"Well why? We can just talk to her anytime. I mean we are staying in the same castle for a week," Emmett asked.

"If the Volturi see us doing anything out of the ordinary with Bella, they will react. We can't be too open and obvious that we knew Bella in her human days. For one, we shouldn't have been so involved with a human and revealing to her our true identity. They also will notice if we put any sort of distress or question in her. That could end very badly", my father answered.

"So what do we do now", my mother asked from beside Carlisle, her voice full of concern.

"I think the first step is to get her full story from when she was changed", Jasper suggested with the Army commander coming out of him.

"That's it Jasper, and tomorrow morning will be the best time to do that", my father said, "Aro has wished for me to teach Bella the ways of our vegetarian lifestyle and would like for us to take her hunting with us tomorrow."

I jerked my head up at this. I would get to see and talk to my Bella tomorrow. I would get to be near her and hopefully, maybe she would remember. She had to.

My family reacted in a similar manner. They were all excited to take Bella hunting in the morning, and learn more about how Bella got this way.

"What about Victoria", Rosalie spoke finally. She had been quiet throughout the entire ordeal. It was no secret that Rosalie wasn't Bella's biggest fan. She always felt that Bella would hurt our family, but now that she saw what the reaction Bella's reintroduction into our lives produced, she began to feel more for Bella.

Everyone looked up at Carlisle at her words and I detached myself from the door, standing alert. I had forgotten all about that devil. She was the cause of problems back then, and remembering how distressed Bella was, she is back causing them now. I wondered how she and Bella had come to meet each other. It was obvious that Bella was not happy to see Victoria tonight at the club, but if she couldn't remember anything from her human life how had they met in this one?

Carlisle answered, "I think we need to find out how Bella is connected to her now in her new life, and then decide what to do about her. She's obviously here to see Bella's crowning so she's going to be here all week," my father assured us.

"Well I'm ready to whoop her ass, so I hope we see her soon", Rosalie said cracking her knuckles. Emmet just stood behind his wife smiling and nodding his approval.

I had to agree with that. I was ready to kill her for what her and her foul mate did to her back then.

"Well let's just take this one step at a time, guys. We will meet Bella in the south gardens at around 8. So let's all just collect ourselves now, and we'll be ready to go in the morning." My father told us while Esme stood next to him and they began to make their leave.

The rest of my family began to file to their respective rooms and I looked towards my sister who had stayed in her same spot glaring at me. She calmly walked towards me and I was expecting another hit but she stopped a few feet in front of me and spoke.

"You better fix this, Edward. She needs to remember us or I don't think I'll be able to forgive you", she said to me tightly with her arms crossed.

I could only give her a sharp nod and I made my way towards my room. I would have to make Bella remember. This was my mistake and I had to fix it. I needed her. I needed to be with her and now that I knew she was existing in this world, there was no other option.

I would make her remember.

I would make her love me again.

* * *

awwww...... isnt edward the cutest.  
i feel bad for him, but you have to admit he did bring this upon himself  
but it'll get better

review so i can see what you guys thought. I love to hear what you guys have to say.  
also don't forget to nominate SOTH at twilight awards!!

Next Chapter : Our favorite family and beloved Bella go hunting. hell yeah

ill be updating late tommorrow so look for me then

now ready, set REVIEW! thats right, go press the big shiny white button down there!! it's magical!!

-lex


	8. 8:Classic White and Crazy Elevator Games

i just resent this because the first was strangly in all Bold. it bothered me so i changd it and heres a normal one. carry on..

**Disclaimer: Me : I own Twilight, I own Twilight!!**

**Copyright Police: ( Breaks down my door and have my surrounded with snipers)**

**Me: No I don't!!! I don't own anything!! I'm broke and homeless!! You must have the wrong house!!**

**Copyright Police: I thought you were homeless?**

**Me : um... I am!! ( looks around the house) What is this place!!! ( runs and jumps through the window)**

Hello Again!! I bet you missed me, because I sure missed yall!!

Ok so i woke up to do with my inbox like overflowing and so i offically love you people.  
I had a lot of reviews, i think 28, for the last chapter so I'm not going to list my reviewer's names because that would be something.  
so I'm just going to say a big universal **thank you** and keep it coming1  
I really do get pretty emotional reading your reviews and i LOVE hearing what you think.  
also to the couple of you had told me you nominated me at **Twilight Awards**, thankyou!!! i really love yall  
And to all those people who have this on alert, you should follow my lovely reviewer's example and make me cry from happiness in the morning

**ok so now I have some sad news** ( my sister laughed at me about it tho. whore. haha jk love ya ash)  
so today, my mom came in my room while I was typing and needed to talk to me. I reluctantly turned away from my computer and she looked like she was about to drop a bomb on me so i was having a minor freak out in my head. Basically she came in to give me an intervention. For the past few days, I have been held up in my room 24/7 only coming out to pee and eat. She told me that spending so much time on the computrer was unhealthy and that I needed to get out of my room and do something. I told her that I was working on "art" as one of my lovely reviews called it and then she threatend me. She told me that if I didn't stop spending all day in here she would take my computer away for a week. She then proceeded to call me anti-social. By now i am in permant shock and holding my computer away from her cruel obvious joke. But she was serious. Now I am being forced to go to a party in south louisiana tomorrow, that id originally told her wasn't going so I could stay home and write, and I won't be back until late Tuesday. **So you won't get an update for about three days. **And even when I get back she's going to limit my hours. And then school starts next week and I also start back up with my late night dance rehearsals every day so that means I'll have less time to write so ill only be able to update **like once a week. **I just want to cry now. I actualluy did earlier when she told me only 2 hours a day with the computer, but my puppy dog face got it bumped up to 3 maybe 3 and a half, depending on homework.

so now, i have one more night of being "anti-social" so i can break the bad news to you.  
feel free to review and beg my mom to give me a break. I'm just practicing for my future career. ( i tried to give this excuse. she laughed at me)  
I'll show them to her and maybe she'll lay off a bit.

I'm deeply saddend by this and i hope you don't hate me

**ok moving along.... lets clear some things up :D**

1) So I got a lot of different reactions about my last chapter. Some of yall loved Alice's harsh words and some of yall didn't  
im going to be honest, a lot of that emotion was my own anger at edward for leaving Bella and so I released it through Alice  
i did feel it was fitting tho. You have to sympathize with what Alice is feeling tho. that was her BFF  
that chapter really wrote itself because of all the emootions. I liked it so if you didn't well.......sorry. i love you tho :)

ok now to Chapter 8!!!  
i really like this because it's a first glimpse into Bella/Cullen interaction  
and Heidi's in it, so anything involving her is going to be humorous  
so with out further A DO....

**Chapter Song: "Fidelity" by Regina Spektor**

**

* * *

**

**Classic White and Crazy Late Night Elevator Games**

**BPOV**

I walked back to my room after visiting my father and walked straight into the shower….literally. I was going to take a shower and rid my body of today's drama, but I suppose I had been so focused on not having a total mental breakdown, I ran right into my crystal clear glass shower door. The glass shattered to the ground from the impact of my rock of a body and I cursed out loud to myself.

"Damn it! Stupid human housekeepers with their stupid human Windex and stupid human sponges!", I yelled to no one. Today had been too long and I just couldn't deal with anymore shit.

I took a nice long cleansing breath and gathered back my composure. I quickly fixed the shattered glass back into my shower door, stripped off my clothes and got in. My powers definitely did come in handy most of the time. Being able to fix anything on the spot like that had major advantages. Like when ever some of us would race on the back roads in our sports cars; and crash them. Also during my training sessions when I'd beat the crap out of Demetri. He'd get so pissed off he'd throw things; through walls. Yup, plural.

One of the things I was looking forward to the most about this celebration is meeting all of the vampires whose powers I possess. I always thought the vampire who had the power to fix things had to have an interesting back story. I imagined he was some kind of builder or plumber guy who got bitten while on the job. Maybe in his revealed ass crack. That be pretty wicked. I also couldn't wait to meet the vamp who has the power to make other people 'touch' themselves. The day I discovered that wonderful gift is not one I will soon forget; nor will Jane.

Ha. Good times, good times.

I stepped out of the shower feeling somewhat refreshed and walked into my bedroom to find chaos.

" Heidi, what the hell is all of this?", I asked my blonde friend who currently had hundreds of pictures of flowers, centerpieces, ice sculptures, furniture and just about anything else to decorate anything to your heart's desire littered around my room. That didn't include the large sketches of dress designs hanging, the copious stacks of bridal magazines, and the different samples of music she already had flowing through my sound system.

She's officially gone completely mental.

Heidi looked up from behind a pile of different colored white fabrics and smiled widely at me with joyful eyes. Now I was afraid. I would've made a break for it, but I was only wearing my robe, and Heidi had the door blocked off. She knew me too well.

She jumped up and pulled me toward the little clutter free circle she had made around all of the mess. "B, we have a wedding to plan in under a week! There is no time to waste! So get your royal ass over there in those fabrics and pick one. Raymond will be here this afternoon to design the dress. So once you've picked your favorites, start looking for an outline in the magazines," she said to me in a rush and then sat back down on the floor and was shuffling through a stack of music.

I just stared at her with wide eyes for a few seconds because I was completely overwhelmed with what was happening in my room. Heidi looked back up at to me like I was slow and then smacked my backside. " Hurry up , Princess, we have less than 165 hours and your moving like a human!", I just shook my head at her determined nature and sat down by the pile of fabrics.

I looked at them for a moment and they all looked the same; white.

"Heidi, these are all the same", I told her holding up a few. Heidi blew out a frustrated breath while she looked at the fabric and simply said, "The one on the right is off white with a cross stitch and the one on the left is classic white with stream-line beading", as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I just crinkled my eyes at the fabrics and looked back at her with raised eyebrows and a how-the-hell-am-I-supposed-to-know-that look.

She let out another loud annoyed breath and told me, "Bella, I guess I forgot you're fashionably-challenged so just pick out the one that looks prettiest to you. Let the fabric find you, and don't try so hard", like she was talking to a six year old. She flashed me to big thumbs ups and a goofy grin and then set back to her work.

I looked at the fabrics again and decided I would just stick my hand in and pull one out. It's not like I honestly cared what kind of stitching it had. I just needed a dress. So I closed my eyes and stuck my hand in the pile and pulled out two pieces. The first was a satin type material and the other was a net like fabric with beads on it. They were both white. What a shock! They were actually quite nice though, they really went well with each other. I think I did well.

I showed Heidi my choices and she gave them a wide smile and nod of approval. She then directed me towards the large stacks of magazines with a simple phrase, "Get to work", and left me there. I only had about an hour and a half until I was to meet Carlisle in the gardens so I just thumbed through the pictures figuring I would just tell Raymond to just draw whatever he wanted. That would make him happy because he was always trying to dress me in his 'originals'. You give a gay vampire a sewing machine and he thinks he's Christian Dior.

After a while of pretending to be intrigued, I told Heidi I were I was going and she ordered me to be back by 2 for my fitting with Raymond. I promised her I would after she threatened my Jane Austen collection and then skipped into my closet to get dressed. What do you wear to go hunt animals? I just decided on some dark wash skinny jeans, a gray fitted Beatles band tee, and my favorite slip on vans. I threw my thick, air-dried wavy hair into a high ponytail and ran out of my room before Heidi set me on another task.

I was walking down to the south gardens when Felix waved to me through the giant window in the training area. I politely waved back and continued walking until he was in front of me using his vampire speed.

"Hey Bells! I'm so sorry about last night. Are you ok?" He asked me with care while taking my ring-clad hand in his large one.

"I'm fine, Felix. I was just shocked, is all. I talked to Aro about it and he's going to take care of it."

"Oh yeah, I know. He called Demetri and me in last night to see what we are going to do. D and I are just going out to track her in a few minutes. We'll find her and she won't cause you anymore problems. I promise you."

I smiled up at him and gave his hand squeeze, "Thank you. I know Victoria isn't your problem, so thanks for helping out."

"Bella, I will do anything for you. I love you." He told me with the same loving look he always gave me.

I looked up at him and internally sighed. "Felix, I have to meet someone in the gardens and I can't be late", I told him quickly, trying to get out of this fast.

He looked at me with a flash of disappointment and said, "Right. I'll just let you go then. I can't be late meeting D either. I'll come by tonight to pick you up for the Opening Ceremonies. It should be fun tonight. I bet your excited?" with his classic joy filled smile.

I almost forgot about the Opening Ceremonies tonight. Aro was going to officially reveal me as his daughter to the vampire community and that would set off the next week's events. Felix of course would be escorting me and I'm sure my father would be all too happy to officially announce our engagement. Whoop-di-do.

"Yeah, I'm totally excited. It should be lots of fun", I told him, "I got to go, and I'll see you tonight!" I smoothly extracted my hand from his grasp and walked a little faster than I should have away from him with a friendly wave. I looked at my waving hand and noticed the big, shiny engagement ring on my finger. I looked behind me to see if Felix was still there, but he'd walked back into the training room. As I walked outside, I slipped the ring off my finger and stuffed it deep inside of my pocket. I wanted as few people as possible to know about this engagement until it was completely necessary.

I looked up at the cloudy Saturday sky and gazed at the shapes of the clouds. They always seemed to be making pictures, and as I looked at one that looked like a big, cartoon happy face and it made me smile. I looked down right under the joyful cloud and saw who I was looking for, with company.

There stood Carlisle with a beautiful, petite woman standing next to him. She had a kind, heart shape face and caramel colored hair that fell down past her shoulders in soft, classic waves. She too had golden eyes like Carlisle. She had to be Carlisle's mate because they both just radiated love. They both also had a very warm, parental aura about them selves and I felt like I could trust them with anything. That made the tear in my heart ache a little and I instantly wished that they were my parents. Don't get me wrong, Aro was the best dad I could ask for, but these two just held such warmth and familiarity with me I just wanted to hug them to death. But that would be improper.

"Good morning Carlisle! Thank you so much for allowing me to hunt with you. I'm extremely excited to finally learn your 'vegetarian'", I held up my hands and did air quotes, "lifestyle".

Carlisle smiled at me and responded, "The pleasure is all ours Bella. I would like for you to meet my wife, Esme", He gestured to the woman beside him and I unconsciously smiled at her, she seemed so maternal.

"It's very nice to meet you, Esme," I said to her while we shook hands.

She smiled warmly at me and responded, "You as well, dear."

I thought that there were more members of his coven so looked back up at Carlisle and asked "Is this everyone who will hunt?"

Carlisle looked at me with a bright glint behind his eyes and smiled as he responded, "No, actually my five children will be joining us today. It's a lot better to hunt this way with a group."

At that, five beautiful figures emerged out of the shadows of the forest. The same five vampires that I had run into at the elevator last night. I should have realized that they were apart of Carlisle's coven since they all shared the same beautifully colored eyes. Then I remembered how strangely they all had been acting towards me. They were all under some misconception that we had been previously introduced. I knew we hadn't because their golden eyes were something I could easily remember.

They all stared at me with cautious eyes, almost as if I was going to do something drastic; like explode or something. I don't know, but they were acting weird again. I looked at each of them and my eyes stopped on the beautiful guy with bronze hair. He was looking at me as if he was trying to see through my soul. My heart did some weird motion, and I immediately wanted to be back in his arms like last night. I just felt this strange pull towards him and I ripped my eyes away from his perfect form before I went into a complete trance.

I waved to them an awkward hello and then the tiny pixie of a girl started to walk up to me; or more like bounce. I saw the others and Carlisle give her a reproachful look as she came, but she just ignored them and continued. I was kind of afraid since she was the main one that talked to me last night as if she knew me. I was mentally preparing myself to throw up my shield in the off chance she did something drastic. But she just stopped a couple feet in front of me and smiled brilliantly.

"Hello Bella, I'm Alice!" she told me with a very enthusiastic tone. She leaned in and gave me peck on my cheek and then held out her hand for me to shake which I did.

"Hello Alice. It's nice to meet you…..again"

She looked back at me with a huge grin on her face but her eyes seemed to hold something else. She just laughed and responded, "Sorry about last night. My siblings and I were just playing a game. We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"Oh. What kind of game?" I had to know what they were doing. That was one awkward situation I did not want to be apart of again.

Alice looked at me for a moment and then opened and closed her mouth like she was at a loss of what to say before she responded, "Oh, um… well it's an elevator game. Yeah! The Crazy Late Night Elevator Game. We play it all the time, you see, It's quite fun. We just hang out in elevators all day and freak out everyone that tries to get on. You should play it with us some time," she told me and than pulled a huge grin onto her face.

I peeked over at the rest of the Cullens behind her and they were all staring at Alice in confusion of what she just said. Once they caught me looking at them, though, quickly straightened out of their confused stance and flashed me five simultaneous grins of innocence. I turned back to Alice who was still smiling and looking like she was hiding something.

"Um, yeah sure Alice, the Crazy Late Night Elevator Game sounds like a blast." I told her hesitantly with a slight smile. There was something strange going on but I just let it drop.

Alice was actually quite nice. She was very energetic and it automatically made me feel a little more pumped up. Her pixie like features suited her beautifully and she was super sweet. I could already tell we were going to be friends.

The big guy with the dark hair walked up to us then, and I was a little intimidated. He walked up with his smooth grace, and had the biggest, goofiest grin on his face; and then I couldn't help but smile genuinely at him.

"I'm Emmet! " He shouted at me with exuberance and lifted me up about three feet from the ground into a giant bear sized hug.

"Can't…feel….arms", was I could get out from his tight hold on me. He chuckled and set me back on the safe ground.

"Hey Emmet," I said as i rubbed my slightly pained arms. He was probably the biggest vampire I had ever seen, but he sure was the most approachable. He had this amazing air of happiness and fun around him. He was like a ginormous cuddly teddy bear and I found it easy to be around him. I knew he was someone who would be great to be around for a fun time.

He waved goofily at me which only made me giggle at his aloofness while the other three vampires approached.

The tall, blonde guy held out his hand, "Hello Bella. I'm Jasper." We shook hands and I noticed the slight southern accent he had. I wondered if he was ever part of the southern American vampire covens and made a mental note to ask.

"Rosalie", the tall, beautiful golden blonde girl said to me as we shook hands. She held herself in a very confident manner and she definitely looked like she wasn't someone to mess with. Her beauty only magnified the closer we got and I felt my self esteem dropping by being so close. I quickly looked down so my retinas' wouldn't burn from the glow she had radiating off her like the sun.

"Edward", spoke the last vampire and my head jerked up at the sound of his voice. It was like smooth velvet and the longer I looked into his eyes I felt myself going into a trance. I quickly snapped out of it once he grasped my outstretched hand to shake it and I felt a sharp shock of electricity from the moment we touched. We stared at each other and continued to hold hands for a little longer than necessary. He let go of my hand and I immediately wanted to grab it again and never let go. My heart seemed to pound in my chest at being so close in proximity to Edward and the giant tear in my heart went wild.

I took a small step back from him and put my hand over my dead heart again, so it would stop overreacting. I smiled up at them all which they all returned, except for Edward. He just looked at me like he was trying to figure something out. He looked almost lost….and sad. I couldn't dwell on it long though because Carlisle cut in.

"Now that we've all met Bella, let's start the hunt! She has a lot to learn!" He exclaimed happily as he clapped his hands together.

"Whooooo! Let's go kill some mammals!" Emmet exclaimed gleefully and began skipping into the forest. I laughed at him along with everyone else and then Alice came up and hooked her arm in mine with a smile and I smiled right back. She seemed like such a friendly person, I couldn't help but like her. It seemed as if we were growing into a friendship and I was happy about it.

We all began walking into the forest together and I turned my head to look at Edward behind me. He honestly looked like he'd lost something and I couldn't help but to sympathize with him. I smiled shyly at him and he looked up and flashed me a beautiful crooked grin. I was momentarily stunned by his beauty and shyly turned back to look the way we were walking. If I looked at him anymore I might faint. I had this weird feeling about him and I just had to learn more about him.

There was something about these people that made me feel….complete. I felt as if this is where I was supposed to be. They way they interacted with each other seemed oddly familiar and comforting. I really liked being with them and I had only known them for 5 minutes. Yet, I felt as if I've known them longer. But that was crazy. I had never met these people in my existence before this day.

So, why did I feel such a pull towards them?

**

* * *

sooooooooooo what ya think????  
review and let me know. dont forget to beg my mom for mercy while your at it lol.**

**so this is going to be last update for a few days so i hope you liked it!**

**also, if you love me you will vote for me at the Twilight Awards. the link is on my page and i would forever be in your debt if you nominate me!**

**Next Chapter: Learning how to feed off of animals, and the cullens learn about Bella's history with Victoria. sounds juicy.**

**my lovely and hilarious reviewer CaptainSparrow-luv. wrote a review song for us:**

**READY SET GO IT'S TIME TO REVIEW  
THE TIDE IS CHANGING HERE WE CLICK  
TOGETHER WE CAN MAKE IT TO THE NEXT CHAPTER  
DON'T YOU CLICK AWAY**

**you heard the woman review!!!**

**see yall on wensday!!**

**-lex :P**


	9. 9:Emmett of the Jungle and Bella's Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did I wouldn't have to work so I could afford my iTunes and Starbucks purchases. If i owned Twilight, I would only have to work to afford my Starbucks.**

Hello!!  
Happy New Year btw!!!!!  
Okay, so i know your mad at me for being absent for a goos while but i had good reasons I swear!  
so i was out of town until Wensday and you know from my authors note last chapter that i was shipped off to be "social". whatever  
then I got back and was writing until my friend Andrea, who is also a reader here, kidnapped to the gym with her and then we went and tried to visit a friend but she was out of town, then we went health food shopping and got smoothies and things basically got carried away. She tried to convince me to go to a New Year's Eve party with her but i declined it thinking of how i had negelcted you guys long enough. So if anyone's to blame here it's Andrea ( hahha jk). Then i got home and ate dinner with the rents and talked a bit and then i settled back down to type. Then i just remember waking up with my head on the keyboard and the letter g typed on about 100 pages. So i fell asleep typing and then i went with my sister to visit some friends on new years day and then i set back down here to write, but got distracted on iTunes for a couple of hours and now here we are.  
A chapter a few days later than i hoped but it's here.  
So don't hate me, it's my longest chapter ever!

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited my story. You guys are the true driving force behind my writing and i love yall!!  
And to those of you who wrote a message to my mom, thanks!! She read them all and was really amazed at how much people liked my writing. She is easing up a little bit, and I feel that yall helped so THANKYOU!!

**Let's clear some stuff up:  
**1) some of you were a bit confused to why Bella would run into a shower door.  
well i have a simple answer to that: she's Bella. She can't walk worth crap.  
of course i had to bring her klutzyness into the fic because it is what makes Bella Bella. it's fantastic  
and don't sit there and act like you haven't run into an impeccably clean glass door before. Everyone has!  
I have, I did it at a Popeyes once and it hurt like hell.

2) Also some of yall felt that it wasn't very Bella like to talke about her powers like she did in the beginning, but i liked it. I really had to put some humor in this because it was becoming too terribly sad for me. So i put in some sarcastic Bella and we're back in business. So if you didn't find this like her charachter I'm sorry. Let's just pretend that this Bella is a little more sarcastic than normal. K!

Ok enough of my nonsense!  
you people want to read!  
so here is chapter 9 extremely tardy and extremely long. i like it because of the bella/cullen interaction!  
here we go!

**Chapter Song: "Talk" by Coldplay**

**

* * *

Emmett of the Jungle and Bella's Story**

**EPOV**

"Okay people, we can't suggest that we know anything about Bella when we see her", my excited sister told us, "We've already freaked her out enough and if we want her to remember, acting like idiots isn't going to help."

We had just arrived in the gardens to meet Bella for the hunt and we're awaiting her arrival. After last nights blow up, Alice had forgiven me enough so that we could all work together on helping Bella, but she was still upset at me. My sister was all too determined to get Bella back, as was I, but she had a fierceness about it that I had never seen in her before. I was almost afraid that she would scare Bella off herself, while she was telling us not too. But, I didn't dare reprimand Alice in fear of a reaction like last night.

I had my own strategies on how to help my Love remember me. I would simply just act myself around her. All those years ago, Bella always told me that I would 'dazzle' her, as she called it, and that mere presence was enough to make her feel comfortable, safe, and complete. I hoped that those feelings about me being near her wouldn't have disappeared along with her memory, but with how my luck was going at the moment, she probably wouldn't even react to that.

I honestly didn't even know if I had enough control to just try to act normal around her. Anytime I was anywhere near her, my cold dead heart would seem to pound, and I couldn't help but to want to be near her; gaze at her, smell her, touch her. I hoped that the person in me that needed to jump out and be with her wouldn't show and end up doing something that would scare this new Bella and any hopes I have with being with her again.

"Edward, are you going to be able to do this?" Emmett asked. My brother was never the most observant of our family, but I suppose that my distress was quite prominent. The rest of my siblings were looking at me with concern and their thoughts reflected that.

"I'm fine guys. Honestly. I'm not going to ruin this. I'll get her to remember. We'll all get her to remember and I won't let my emotions get the best of me." I reassured my family that I could do this. I could tell that they were going to push it further, but dropped it once we saw Bella approach my parents outside the forest.

She was so beautiful. The way she watched the sky as she approached. It was almost as if she was reading the clouds. I closed my eyes as I heard her address my parents. The sound of her voice was like music to my ears and even though it had changed along with her, it was still the same Bella voice as before. She smiled at my mother as they were introduced and the smile was so beautiful and genuine that it made me smile in return. I could hear Esme's thoughts dying to hug and embrace Bella in the motherly fashion like she once did, but had to keep her cool like the rest of us. I knew it was killing my mother as much as any of us that Bella couldn't remember. It was like losing one of her children and I felt another pang of sadness and guilt at how much my actions had hurt so many.

As we heard Bella ask my father if anyone else would be joining the hunt, Jasper nodded to all of us as our queue to emerge from the forest. We had planned that Bella would meet Carlisle and Esme before the rest of us, so that she felt more comfortable since my siblings and I had already freaked her out. We walked out to stand behind my parents and I immediately saw my Angel's face fall at the sight of us. I was adjusting to the fact that she didn't know us, but it still hurt to see the reaction we could ingest in her.

Bella just stared at the five of us and we just stared back. Finally, Bella waved awkwardly at us and then I knew she was thinking of our little run in last night. We were just staring eachother down and no one seemed to want to make a move. Rosalie then, broke into my mind with her sarcastic thoughts.

"_Well good work dipshits, let's just freak her out even more. That is an excellent addition to the plan"_

As if Alice had heard Rose's thoughts like me, she began to walk toward Bella in her normal bouncy manner and my entire family looked at Alice in preparation of what she was going to do, Alice just ignored our looks and began to introduce herself.

My sister kept her cool as she introduced herself in her normal excited and friendly fashion, and Bella shook her hand as she mildly reflected on our elevator encounter. Alice just brushed it off as just a game we played and when Bella asked her what the game was, she was finally at a loss of words, but quickly recovered with her answer.

"Oh, um… well it's an elevator game. Yeah! The Crazy Late Night Elevator Game. We play it all the time, you see, It's quite fun. We just hang out in elevators all day and freak out everyone that tries to get in the elevator. You should play it with us some time," Alice told Bella and then pulled a huge grin of innocence on her face.

I mentally slapped myself in the face at Alice's answer and the rest of my siblings just looked at Alice in a why-the-hell-did-we-let-you-speak-first expression. Bella peeked over at us and then we all quickly pulled on the same expression of innocence that Alice wore.

We were all idiots.

Bella took all that craziness in and then her eyes seemed to grow a little wider as Emmett began to stride towards her, but then she smiled. Emmett gave Bella one of his signature bear hugs and I almost rushed to her aid thinking he was hurting her, but then I remembered that she was a vampire and would have no idea who I was. Emmet finally released her, and Bella seemed to find his enthusiasm endearing because she laughed at his goofiness.

The tension in the air seemed to loosen and Jasper, Rose, and I made our way over to Bella to 'introduce' ourselves. She reacted in a normal manner towards my two siblings; Calm towards Jasper and intimated by Rose. When it was finally my time, I she perked her head up at the sound of my voice and we gazed at each other for a moment. For a moment I thought she had a flash of recognition, but she grasped my outstretched hand for a shake. The moment our hands touched I felt a spark fly through our contact and we continued to hold hands until she let go and took a small step back.

I was saddened by our instant release and her retraction from me but, as she smiled in reassurance at the rest of my family she held her small hand up to her heart I felt as if she was slightly remembering. She looked at us as if she was trying to figure something out, but couldn't quite get it.

Emmet broke through with his legendary silliness and then we were off to hunt and teach Bella how to be a vegetarian. Alice hooked arms with Bella and both girls smiled at each other. Alice's thoughts were practically jumping for joy that Bella was taking to her so well and she was extremely happy about the fact that Bella and she were growing to be friends again. I was glad that Alice was beginning to get what she'd hoped for, and I hoped I would get my turn soon.

Very soon.

I walked silently behind the rest of the group and looked up to see that Bella had turned around to smile genuinely at me. I returned the smile without any hesitation and my Love seemed a bit dazzled as she turned around to face the front again.

If Bella had been human, I knew she would have been blushing at our exchange and the thought made my inwardly smile. There were so many things I would miss about my Love; my Love with a heartbeat. Now that I had found her again, she was different, but she was still the same Bella that I knew so well.

The one that I will always love.

**BPOV**

As soon as we all emerged into the forest, Carlisle broke out into a run and we all followed. I always enjoyed running. The freedom I felt while flying through the air was always so refreshing to me. It felt even more so with the Cullen family. They were all so free and fun loving. I bet that having that freedom was really nice. Having to stay in this one city, and castle, only allowed to have guarded trips to the city isn't exactly what I would call freedom.

I never knew true freedom.

I have always had everything I did known, and monitored by someone. When I was with Victoria, I had to do everything she told me. She held so much over me and she was the only thing I'd ever known. Then I came to Italy and was whisked away as Aro's daughter. From then on, I had a bodyguard or babysitter of some kind.

These Cullens on the other hand were the most freedom, I'd ever seen. The way Carlisle governed over his coven wasn't even coven-like. They all seemed like a real family. Like the families that I had read about so many times. It was comforting to be around them. I really wanted to spend more time with these people because being with them just felt…right.

We stopped at the top of clearing where there was a fairly large group of deer, and Carlisle came to stand next to me.

"Alright Bella, deer are the best animal to start off with. There aren't as fast as most animals and are always going to be the most accessible," Carlisle told me, " Hunting animals is actually very simple. The only thing to it is to let your instincts take over. You're the only one that really can tell yourself how to do this. It's different for everyone. You will grow to have a different strategy and form to hunt for yourself and eventually find a favorable place and animal to hunt."

I listened to what he was saying, and it all sounded just as he said. It seemed like the most natural thing to let my vampire instincts guide me in the hunt, even if animals weren't our natural food source. I nodded to Carlisle that I understood and he smiled back at me.

"Would you like to watch a few feeds before you try it yourself?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded 'yes' to him and he looked toward the rest of his family who were all checking out the animals. "Emmett, why don't you and Rosalie take the first ones", Carlisle suggested to them. They nodded their answer and they both crouched down in a defensive stance that was graceful yet deadly.

Emmett let out a low growl from his chest and the deer seemed to respond. The animals looked up at their two predators and began to run the opposite direction. As soon as the deer reacted, Emmet and Rosalie shot off towards them with grace and precision. They flew through the air with speed and determination and I was in awe of how powerful they both where. Emmett easily took down the biggest deer in the group, and Rosalie got a pretty big one of her own. They bit down easily into their victims and drank they blood deeply from their furry necks.

It looked so exhilarating. I was always brought my blood and the person would always already be unconscious, I never had to hunt anything before and hunting people always felt wrong to me. Now that I knew this new option I was all too excited. I found that I was unconsciously smiling and looked up to Carlisle.

"Well, do you think you're ready to have your first go?" Carlisle asked me.

"Totally" I was more than ready. I was aching to hunt.

"Well let's go find where the rest of the deer went." At that we all took off running finding some of the herd at a near by lake.

"Okay, now remember to just let your instinct take over. It'll tell you what to do"

I took an unnecessary, deep cleansing breath and crouched down into a low crouch. I scanned my choices and decided on a moderately sized deer drinking from the water. I let the vampire in me come forth and I knew she was happy to be released from inside. A low growl emitted from my lips and I took off towards my pray. The deer didn't even have time to react before I caught it around its midsection snapping its neck and easily bit down into it. I easily drained all of its warm blood and then I realized that I had actually hunted my first animal.

I gazed at the dead animal and realized that I was glad I had found a new way. I didn't have to be as much of the monster I was and wouldn't have to harm anymore defenseless humans. Then I had another flash. I seemed to be riding in a car, zooming by extremely fast in the middle of night. My hand then reached for a knob on the dashboard when it collided with another. A cold hand. A vampire hand.

"Great job Bella! You've hunted your first deer!" Alice exclaimed happily as she helped me up and gave me a hug, breaking me from my thoughts.

"That was great, Bella, really," Carlisle praised as he and the rest of the family walked up to us, "Your first hunt was exceptional actually. You caught on a lot faster than normal.

I smiled at his kind words and responded, "Thank you Carlisle. It was all really easy to be honest. I just did as you told me and let my instincts take over. It all just came to me naturally."

The Cullens all looked at me with smiles, and Edward wore a beautiful crooked grin on his face, looking at me in awe. I knew that if I had been human I would have been blushing at the look he was giving me, so I quickly averted my eyes.

"Well now that Squirt has her hunting eye about her, let's do some serious hunting!" Emmett bellowed in his loud, boisterous voice and rubbed his hands together in preparation. I smiled at the suggestion of more hunting and we all took off deeper into the woods.

Over the next few hours we hunted more deer and any other animals that we came across. I learned tips from all the Cullens about their specific hunting techniques. I also got to watch them all in action and watching Edward hunt was one of the most sensual things I had ever seen.

The way he attacked the massive deer and tackled it to the ground with such power and dominance had me staring in amazement and need. There was something about him that just captivated me to the point where I couldn't tear my eyes away. At one point I thought he'd caught me staring and I quickly struck up conversation with Alice beside me. I couldn't be thinking about this guy like this. I had just met him. I knew nothing about him. I was also to be married in a week. It was just wrong to be lusting after other men when I had one. No matter how beautiful, mysterious, captivating, se…..

_Oh God Bella cut it out! _I mentally slapped myself for being put off by this man who I had only known for a day.

I pushed my mind to think about other things and thought of earlier when Emmett hunted a big bear he came upon. We all watched from the trees as he teased this bear who was getting extremely irritated. Emmett lunged himself at the massive animal and raised it above his head and then twirled it around like a fan. He looked like Brendan Fraser from George of the Jungle and everyone bust out laughing at the interpretation when Emmett finally finished the bear off. I officially loved him for that.

This family so easy to be around and I didn't know I could fit in with them so well. I could make conversation with all of them. They were all so different, and they all held the same love for each other. I learned so much about them while we were hunting. Carlisle told me about his creation and discovery of his 'vegetarian' lifestyle, and how he came about the rest of his family. I learned that Alice had the power to see the future and was married to Jasper who was indeed once apart of the southern vampire covens and also had the gift of manipulating emotions. I found out that Emmett and Rosalie were also married, this seemed fitting because they both seemed to complete each other; Rosalie was the only person that could keep the ginormous Emmett in his place and Emmett seemed to be the only person that could handle Rosalie's fire. I also learned that Edward was single, (I don't know why I seemed so elated at this fact), and had the power to read minds like my father, but he didn't need to touch anyone. We also had much in common. We both liked books and got into a lovely discussion about the influence of the Harry Potter series over the decades. **( AN: I just HAD to put some reference to HP in here sometime. Okay, as you were) **We both also loved musical and more specifically classical. I was really beginning to bond with them and I never felt so comfortable and more like my self.

" So Bella, Aro's told us of your unique power. Care to give us a demonstration?" Jasper asked curiously from beside Alice. We had all stopped hunting and were sitting in the middle of a clearing. I rolled my eyes at his question. That was no surprise that Aro had been around bragging about my power. I know my father loves me dearly, but he was EXTREMELY proud of my gift. He had me in training at least once a week to keep it strong.

"Oh dear, you don't have to show your power if you don't want to", Esme told me motherly.

I just smiled at them and replied, " Oh no Esme it's fine. I'm just not surprised that you already know about my gift. I shouldn't have doubted that my father would tell anyone new who didn't already know," I reassured her with a smile and then spoke to Jasper and the rest of the Cullens, " I honestly don't use my power that often. I only use it in training and when necessary. I really only have my shield going all the time. I hate being as different as I am from everyone else. But, I suppose I should get used to it, now."

They all smiled at me and nodded their understanding. I smiled at them and then began to reveal some of what my gift can allow.

I touched my palm to the hard Earth beneath us and sent a big tree sprouting up in the circle in between us about 200 feet in the air. I then raised my hand to the sky and motioned the clouds to instantly darken and release a soft rain upon us. I looked at the Cullens around me and their jaws seemed to be permanently dropped. They brought their gazes back to me and I smiled and continued my show.

I stopped the rain and sent the tree back into the ground leaving a small bush of yellow roses in their place. I then instantly dried our clothes and changed their hair color to green in the process. Then, I levitated them a few yards in the air before I set them back down and changed their hair back to normal.

They looked at me for a few moments and then Emmett broke the silence with his usual loud demeanor.

" Damn, that was cool!" Everyone just laughed at his excitement and he continued to talk.

" Oh! Bella turn me black! I've always wondered what it would be like to be a black vampire!"

I just stared at Emmet for a second, and then I realized he was being completely serious.

" Okay then" I told him and then I darkened the shade of his marble skin to rich chocolate brown. He looked quite funny, especially with the fact that he had classic white boy features.

" Sup' shawty, you comin' home wit me tonight girl?" Emmett began talking to Rosalie in what he thought was a ' gangsta voice' and he sounded down right ridiculous.

Emmett had everyone banging the ground in hysterics and after I calmed myself down a bit, a changed him back to normal before we all lost it again.

"Well Bella that certainly was impressive. Aro has a right to be proud of your gift. It is extremely powerful. You will do some great things for the vampire world", Carlisle complimented me with a smile. The rest of the Cullens smiled and nodded that they agreed with that. I smiled as they complimented me and then replied.

" Thank you. I'm not too sure what my father will need me and my power for that much anyway. He seems to be doing a good job with the vampire world without me. I'm pretty sure the only reason I'm being given this title is for show. It's all just some big scare tactic. 'The most powerful vampire in the world'", I mocked the nickname I'd been given and continued, " I may be powerful, but I really don't even know if I want all of this."

I finished and I noticed I had been looking down the entire time I looked back up at the Cullens and I saw that they were all looking at me with caring eyes. I felt that they'd felt sorry for me. I didn't even realize I held these feelings about my upcoming title and I suppose being with the Cullens really helped bring out the real me. I knew I could trust them with telling them my insecurities because they would never tell anyone. I felt like I just belonged with these people. It felt so right.

" Sorry about that little rant. I just have never been able to talk so freely before. This is honestly the first time in my existence that I have felt so open to talk without fear of it being overheard or something."

"Bella, we would never tell anything you told us in confidence. I know you just met us, but we all really do care about you." Alice said from beside me. I looked out at the rest of this amazing family as they agreed to Alice's words and I smiled. My eyes stayed a little longer with Edwards and I smiled a little more at his gaze. I knew there was something special about him, but I just couldn't understand it.

" Thank you, all of you" I said and then Alice gave me a small hug .

" Bella, Aro told us how you came to be with them, but he wouldn't elaborate on your life before Volterra. Would you mind telling us what happened?" Carlisle asked me after a moment.

I looked at them and I could tell they were all eager to know. I swallowed my pride and nodded my head 'yes'. I felt safe with them so I knew that I wouldn't get too distressed as I told them about it. I took a good, long, cleansing breath and began.

**EPOV**

Watching Bella hunt was the most arousing thing I had ever seen. The way she moved whenever she went for her prey nearly sent me to my knees. I then understood why the rest of my family liked to go hunting with just their mate sometimes. It was completely captivating.

Bella and I actually had time to talk alone during our trip. She was so at ease with me and the conversation flowed so easily. I was glad to find out that Bella had remained liking all the same things she did before. Even though we had talked about some of the same things we had talked about while she was human, I didn't mind. I felt as if she was back to normal and I loved every minute of it. She was so cute when ever she argued her point on how Harry Potter was a movement and not a pop culture highlight. I wouldn't argue the point with her because, I wanted to keep her talking to me as long as possible

The rest of my family watched our interaction and they were mentally patting me on the back with their thoughts. They were so elated with our growing reltionship and were confident that we were well on the way of helping her remember. Being with Bella, was just like old times for all of us. We were joking around and being the real family we were always meant to be.

The way it was suppose to be.

I watched in awe at Bella's demonstration of her power and I knew that she was definitely not a vampire to be played with. She could do some serious damage.

Her little rant on how she was just at Volterra for show really upset me. I couldn't read the leaders of Volterra's minds but in a way I knew she was right. She and this ceremony was mainly one giant scare tactic. The Volturi were basically showing the vampires of the world how powerful they were now. With Bella as one of their leaders, the Volturi would be unstoppable, even more so than they already were. I had the urge to kidnap Bella from the scheming place of doom, but that would surely not go over too well. For one, there was no way in hell the Volturi were going to let Bella go without plausible explanation. And also, Bella still didn't know who we were. She may be warming up to us, but not enough to come be apart of our family.

Be apart of me.

When Alice reassured Bella of how much we cared for her (and Bella had no idea how much), Bella and I made eye contact and she flashed me a brilliant smile. I knew then she was going to remember and be apart of my life again.

She had to be.

" Bella, Aro told us how you came to be with them, but he wouldn't elaborate on your life before Volterra. Would you mind telling us what happened?" Carlisle asked Bella after a moment.

This was one of the main questions on our agenda to get Bella back and we were all eager to know what happened.

Bella took a deep breath and began her story.

" I went through the pain for three days like everyone else and like everyone else it was unbearable. I was unconscious for most of it but I was wide awake for the very end. I remembered hearing laughter through my screams and when I woke up I was in a cave with my creator standing next to me, laughing. Her name was Victoria. "

I saw the rest of my family flinch at this information. I had to control the growl that wanted to rip from my body at the foul thing Victoria was. We had a feeling it was Victoria that had created my Love, and now that we knew it indeed was, hearing that Victoria laughed at the sight of Bella's pain from the transformation just sent me over the top. I gained control of my self well enough to listen to Bella continue.

"She was an evil thing. I woke up and she immediately told me that she had created me so I could experience the pain and that she was then going to kill me. She told me that I would pay for what happened to her mate. That it was I who had caused her mate to be slaughtered. I then tried to explain to her that I had no idea what she was talking about. I had woken up with no idea of anything and that I had no clue to what she was talking about. She realized then that I had no memories and she was elated at that. She used her knowledge of my human life to blackmail me into staying with her. She knows everything about my life before. She holds the only key to the life I wish I had and she would constantly remind me. I knew nothing. I had nowhere to go and no one to go to. I had absolutely no control over my power. I had no choice but to stay. She was my only option. She then set out on making an army of newborns. She wanted to destroy a vampire coven that had been apart of her mate's demise. She of course wouldn't tell me a thing about the coven she wanted to get rid of, saying that I would find out soon enough and then all of my questions would be answered."

I wanted to kill Victoria for this. She wanted to harm my Bella and she could have told Bella all about this and maybe we wouldn't be in this situation right now. If i had hated that thing before, now I despised her even more. She took away the one thing that could hurt her; knowledge of her past life, which was basically knowledge of me. She did this on purpose to watch Bella suffer on the fact that she knew nothing. Then she had the tenacity to think that she would destroy my family. We would have slaughtered them. We could have also gotten my Bella back. My family's thoughts were similar to mine and I have never heard my mother think so viscously.

" _That little Bitch. How dare she harm Bella in that way! I would love to get back at her my self. Little conniving bastard."_

I had to keep the anger I felt at Victoria at bay so that I could listen to her finish.

"I was with her for about 3 years until the Volturi stepped in. They found us in southern Canada with a small army of about 15 newborns. They easily destroyed the newborns, but they let Victoria go with a warning. They were about to destroy me until they found they couldn't. That angered and fascinated them at the same time so that's when they brought me back and here we are."

Bella finished and looked at all of us for our reactions. We were all showing our signs of anger towards Victoria and this didn't go unnoticed by Bella.

" Are you all okay? I know that is horrible to think about, how she manipulated me." Bella asked us and then bit her lip.

My mother spoke up, " We're all fine dear, it's just we understand how foul she is. What she did to you was unspeakably wrong."

" Did you all know her?"

We all looked at each other before I answered. " Unfortunately"

Bella just nodded as she looked down and replied, " Then you know what a monster she is. She's here, you know. In Italy to see my coming out. I don't think she knows it's me that's being titled though. Hopefully I won't have to see her again, my father is having her taken care of as we speak, so hopefully she will be gone for good."

This new fact made my spirits didn't know that we were at the club last night,and saw Victoria and her confortation. I was elated that Victoria wouldn't be coming back and my family felt the same. I was disappointed that I wasn't going to be the one to get rid of her, though.

" I really jus-" My love was cut off midsentence from her cell phone ringing.

"Excuse me" Bella said while she answered her phone.

" Hey. Yeah, I'm still with the Cullens. Are you serious! Oh my God I am so sorry Heidi, I lost track of time! I'll be there in 10 minutes. Okay! Dude, I can't go if you don't stop shouting at me through the phone. Heidi, for the love of God put the books down! There is no need to bring them in this! Okay! I'm coming!" Bella talked to what sounded like a very irritated woman on the other end of the phone. I didn't want my love to leave, but I knew it had to happen. We all stood up as Bella did and brushed the dirt off our clothes.

" I am so sorry about that, but I forgot that I have a dress fitting at 2 and I'm late."

" OH! A dress fitting! Can I come!?" Alice asked Bella while literally bouncing with excitement.

Bella smiled at Alice excitedly and was about to reply before her face dropped and then she looked at Alice with apologetic eyes.

" I'm sorry Alice. I would love for you to come, but my best friend Heidi is already pissed at me for being late and she's not going to want anyone to see the dress until the party."

" Oh, well that's okay. Maybe next time." Alice replied to Bella with fake happiness. I knew the words ' best friend' being used by Bella and the fact that they were connected to someone else hurt Alice inside, but she had to keep up a strong front of Bella.

" Yeah Alice, of course", Bella told my sister. She still seemed sorry that Alice couldn't go and then she turned to rest of us, " Thank you all so very much for teaching me your lifestyle. You have no idea how grateful I am towards you. We will definitely need to do this again before you leave. I have to go now before I die apparently so I will see you all tonight at the Opening Ceremonies". Bella told us with a smile.

" We will see you tonight, Bella, and it was our pleasure having you hunt with us. We'd love to hunt with you again." Carlisle said to Bella as she began to leave.

Bella smiled at this and then replied, " Bye! I'll see you tonight!"

We all got out our quick byes and Bella was off through the forest back towards the castle.

Alice then fell into Jasper's chest at how she really wasn't Bella best friend anymore and I felt for my sister. I felt we had made some real progress with Bella today, but I knew we had a long way to go before she might remember. I just hoped it was soon.

We all began to run our way back up to the castle so we could discuss over today's events and get ready for tonight.

I know Bella had made some connection with us during our hunt. Everything just felt so natural. It felt as if everything was coming together a little to what it should be.

But, I couldn't help but think Bella was keeping something from us.

Weird.

* * *

sooooooo what did you think???  
i honestly felt this chapter was missing something, but couldn't figure it out  
so review and tell me what you think!!

I will update on Sunday and that will be my new schedule. Sunday night updates are the best I can do with my busy schedule, but on occasion i might update twice a week, depending on how much i get done.

Next Chapter: we meet the best vamp in the world, Raymond. and we also have the opening cerimonies all in BPOV. Some news will be revealed at the party and we will get to see how the cullens react. this should be interesting.......

see you all on sunday and don't forget to review. that big white button down there is begging for you to push it!

- Alexis :P


	10. 10: Raymond and the Big Reveal

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight. Well actually I do own the books, but I mean in the literal sense of not owning it. duh.**

I'm baaaack!  
it's been a long 3 days without a chapter wouldn't you say?  
I hope you guys are excited and hopefully it won't disappoint you.

Thanks to all of my lovely and valuble reviewers. you people make my day. i just love yall.  
btw, the reviewer of the week is CharmingAndInsane.  
This amazing girl read what i have posted in one sitting and reviewed every chapter but one.  
dedication.  
now i have my boss reviewers that have been with me since day 1 and trust me, i love ya  
but this just made me happy because she reviewed every chapter and most people (like me) only review at the last chapter that was updated.  
so you go girl!!  
and big thanks to everyone that added me to their alerts and favs!

Please, Please, Please, if you love me and this story, you will go nominate it at for the** Twilight Awards**. The link is on my proflie and it would mean soooooooo much to me if you did!!

so... lets clear something up  
1 okay people, listen closely to this. Bella WILL remember edward. this is a bella/edward fic and trust me when I say they will get together. But this will be gradual. Remember this vamp bella hasn't known the cullens for long at all. She is also engaged to another man. Felix is a good guy (for now, but you didn't read that lol) so Bella's not going to drop him at the first sight of edward and jump on it. Sorry, that aint happening. This plot line will be a rollercoaster ride of remembrance. It will all come in flashes. So be paitient. If it gets your hopes up I have the sequel kinda mapped out and it is full of bella/edward. you'll like it. So stop telling me to hurry up and get them together. it will happen, just not this second. trust that we'll have some fun along the way to thier being together again.

okay enough of that  
here is chapter 10- Raymond and the Big Reveal  
i love this chapter because Raymond is one of the best charachters ever in this story and we get to see what eddy boy does when he hears some news.  
ok here we go!!!!!

**Chapter Song : "Fences" by Paramore**

**

* * *

**

**Raymond and the Big Reveal**

**BPOV**

As I ran back towards the castle, I felt myself going back to my incomplete self. Just being away from the Cullens had my mind going crazy and itching to be in their presence again. The tear in my heart seemed nonexistent when I was with the Cullens, and with every stride I took getting away from them it seemed to open back up. I thought back to when Alice asked if she could come to the fitting with me. I wanted her to very badly, and I was honestly about to bring her along. But, something in me just couldn't reveal to her and her family that I was engaged. I couldn't let Alice see my wedding dress. Alice seemed to me like the friend I never had. Granted I had Heidi, but Alice was so much different then Heidi and yet the same. I needed them both as my friends. But, I had to keep my Volturi life and my friendship with the Cullens separate.

I loved being with them. I felt so much more of myself when I was with them. It was so different from the self I was being with my coven. I always have to be so reserved around my father and his brother rulers. Heidi, Felix, and Demetri were the only true friends I had known, and they were thrust upon me being my friends seeing they were the only vampires my age that stayed permanently at Volterra(Jane, that witch, still despised me).Even though I wasn't the official Princess yet, I still had responsibilities and decorum to abide by. I really had only known the life in Volterra.

Now that I knew what true family and freedom was, I loved it. It was the best way to live this life. I wanted so much to live the life the Cullens lived and be with them, but that was truly impossible. I mean I had only known them for a day. I just needed to be with them, though. I was going to spend as much time as I could manage with them before they left. I had to milk the feeling I had with them for as long as I could.

I ran into the castle and up the elevator to my room to see Heidi standing in the open doors arms crossed, tapping the toe of her gold Coach ballet flat and arching one of her perfect eye brows. She glared at me as I flew into the room and closed the door behind me.

"It's 15 after 2. You promised that you would be here on time. What the heck were you doing for so long?" Heidi said to me, in the same position she was in at the door, but now she had me cornered in my own room.

"I told you I was out hunting with the Cullen family. I lost track of time. I'm so sorry Heidi. How many times do I have to apologize before you'll forgive me?" I practically begged her. I hated having people mad at me, and Heidi was definitely one of them.

"Well honey, you might as well put all that sorry back in the bag and return it, because we all know Blondie won't take your apology. Our Heidi sure can hold a grudge"

I turned my head to the short, skinny vampire that had just spoken. He was sitting cross legged in my living area holding a sketch book and a pencil. Raymond. He was our stylist, make up and hair guy. He had pink hair, fashion that would make any supermodel look raggedy, and was 100% gay. I absolutely loved him.

He was also quite the gifted vampire. He has the power to alter appearances and that is why he does what he does; make people look good. His power was actually one of the first ones I learned to master. I met him within my first week of being at Volterra when Heidi sent him in to do my wardrobe.

"Raymond! I'm so glad you're here!" I ran over and hugged one of my favorite vampires in the world, " Now you can calm Heidi down over there."

He laughed at my response and turned towards my fuming friend, "Oh Heidi, just forgive the poor girl for heaven's sake. Be thankful Bella even came today on free will. Whenever she is set up for an appointment with me, she normally has to be dragged in with a promise of some new boring book."

Heidi walked over to us and sat in the chair opposite us, "Well not totally on her free will, Ray. I had to threaten her Jane Austen collection to get her here." Heidi looked at me with a sly smile and just did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at her.

Raymond looked at me with a fake expression of shock and a manicured hand over his dead heart, "And here I was beginning to think you actually liked me. Well, I guess there has been no improvement from your fashionably retarded little mind." Raymond teased me and I just playfully slapped his arm.

"Oh shut up you. Now let's get this torture over with so I can get back to more serious things." I told Raymond and got more comfortable on the couch.

"You think this is torture. I'm the one being tortured here. I have to deal with the wedding planner psychopath and the girl who doesn't find looking hot serious business. I don't even know why I deal with you beautiful, crazy people" Raymond told Heidi and me while shaking his head.

"Because you love us", Heidi said to Raymond with cute smile.

"No honey, I love your money", Raymond replied pointing his sketching pencil at her.

Heidi and I just threw throw pillows at him laughing and set to work.

In a matter of 4 hours, Raymond had designed a beautiful wedding dress. I was pleased with the outcome. We had also discussed the finishing touches on my outfits and appearance for the rest of the week. Raymond then sent me off to shower claiming I looked like a jungle woman and he couldn't do a thing to me with dirt in my hair.

I jumped into the shower (without breaking it I might add) and thought about my friends here at Volterra. They were fantastic, and I really did have fun with them. But as I hung out with Ray and Heidi, my mind couldn't help but wander back to the Cullens.

No lady vampire here ever treated me as maternally as Esme. My father's mate, Valia, just simply ignored me. She was always off shopping somewhere or at some exotic location so we only interacted when necessary. Aro was the only one that regarded me as his daughter, and she just thought of me as some kid who came along and took away some of her attention.

Emmett was like the big brother I never had. He was as joking and fun loving as ever, but I knew if it came down to it, he would defend me from anything. Demetri was like that in a way, but he got way too frustrated for my liking. I knew if his best friend Felix wasn't always with me and my best friend wasn't his mate, he wouldn't want to hang around me neither. I was far too powerful for his liking.

Alice was honestly like another one of my best friends. I'd only new her for a morning, but her bubbly demeanor was rubbing off on me. I couldn't help but like her. She held this connection for me that instantly I knew I could tell her and trust with anything. Heidi is my best friend, but she really didn't hold the same light as Alice did.

Edward was the big beautiful enigma in that family. He always looked like he was missing something or had lost something. Yet, whenever he would look at me and smile a crooked grin that made me want to melt on the spot, he seemed to emit this ray of pure joy. I hated to admit that I was becoming more and more infatuated with Edward the more I thought of him. I really wish I had more time to get to know him. He just made me feel so complete. I knew then it wasn't just the Cullens as a whole that I had to be near. It was Edward. I had never talked with someone so freely before. No one here at Volter had the same interest in books and movies as I did and talking with him about it felt so natural.

But, I couldn't be falling for him

I barely even know him. Yet, then again I feel like I've known him and his entire family for a lifetime.

But, I can't let my self think about other men. I was engaged for heavens sakes. Granted it was for more political reasons than love, but I couldn't treat Felix that way. For all I know my infatuation with Edward could be because he was a new single vampire at Volterra that happened to be the best looking person God ever made.

"What the Hell are you doing in there, Princess? Counting the hairs on your head? Get your ass out here so I can make it pretty!" Raymond shouted at me while banging on the door. I sighed at his eagerness that brought me out of my thoughts and got out of the shower ready for torture.

Raymond blow dried my hair and put it into a very fashionable high ponytail with a piece of hair wrapped around the tie and softer hairs falling in slight curls around my face. He didn't overdue my make up because everyone knows I hate it. So he just did purple eyeliner and black mascara to make my brown eyes really pop, a little blush, and a soft red lip gloss. He then ushered me into my dress, which was short and black with a big flower embellishment. I had on diamond chandelier earrings and a simple diamond necklace to match. I slipped on some Jimmy Choo's and was ready to go to the first ceremony. (**AN: Outfit is on profile) **

"Well, don't you look good enough to eat", Raymond gushed while walking around me in a circle looking for something else to do to me.

"Is there anything missing, Ray?" I asked him, because he kept up the circling for a good 3 minutes.

"Ah! I know Bella, love! Where's your rock? I know that big hunk of man you got didn't propose empty handed?" Raymond asked me while picking up my empty ringed hand. A ready to go Heidi got up off the couch to check on his accusation and then looked at me skeptically.

"Oh right! I took it off while hunting. You know, I didn't want to get it dirty." I told them, hoping they believed it. I couldn't tell them I took it off, plainly because I didn't want to wear it. They would never understand. I used my telekinesis power to summon it in towards me from my dirty jeans and slipped it on. My hand instantly felt heavier than ever.

Raymond just held up my hand and nodded his approval, "My dear, this is one heck of a ring you got here." Raymond looked up at me and smiled, "Heidi definitely wasn't exaggerating. You are lucky, girlfriend. If things don't work out with Felixinator send him my way, that's for damn sure."

Heidi and I laughed at that and I replied, "Thanks Ray, I'll keep that in mind." I was being serious, but there's no need for them to know that.

Heidi looked at Raymond with amusement, "I thought you were seeing that vampire from France, Phillip?

"I am girl, but I would let Phil loose if I could get my hands on any of the sexy guards here."

"You better stay away from my husband, Ray. Demetri's mine." Heidi said pointing a playful finger at my Raymond who was currently fluffing my already voluminous hair.

He just waved his hand dismissively and replied, "Girl, don't no body want your man. Put those claws away."

With one more quick fluff of perfection, Raymond went to get ready himself. Heidi and I just sat on the couches and waited for our escorts to come in a few minutes.

"Are you nervous B? Tonight's the big reveal. From the moment you step into that room, you'll become one of the most important vampires in history." Heidi mused from beside me.

"I'm not really nervous, more ready just to get this all over. But knowing me, I'll fall down the staircase and have everyone meet me as the only vampire capable of clumsiness"

"Well then it's a good thing you'll have Felix's arm to hold onto"

I turned my head to look at her and she just looked right back. "Is Felix going to be with me the whole time?

"Why wouldn't he. He is your body guard and you guys are, psshhh I don't know, ENGAGED"

"Of this I am already aware, but-"

I was cut of mid-sentence when there was a knock at my door and Heidi got up to answer it.

"Here we go. You need to put a smile on your face, B. Your being presented as Aro's daughter, the most powerful vampire ever and you look like a depressed human teenager that's about to cut herself."

The truth is that I was thinking I could talk with the Cullens for a bit at the party, but I definitely wasn't going to with Felix watching my every move. I didn't need protecting around them. I knew they were safe. I felt it.

I giggled slightly at Heidi's analogy as I stood up and she turned opened the door with her usual bright smile plastered on her face. Demetri barged in and pursued Heidi for their usual disgusting 'hello', so I turned my head away from their PDA. Felix came up to me chuckling at his best friend's show and I laughed with him.

"One of these days we're going to have to hose those two down. That's just sick."

"If we do that, Demetri would just go even crazier for the wet t-shirted Heidi we'd be providing him, and then we'd never get anywhere."

"I guess your right about that" He laughed and then turned towards me and then his smile brightened. "You look stunning Bells" He took my hand and placed a gentle kiss on my ring.

"Thank you" I smiled at his compliment and then looked back up at him. "You don't look half bad there your-self." Felix was wearing a solid black tux with matching shoes, his hair was the same shiny, thick blonde, and his eyes were as blue as ever. I couldn't lie Felix was extremely handsome, but since I had met Edward, every other vamp's beauty couldn't hold a candle. I couldn't wait to see him tonight.

He smiled and replied "Well, I try" He said as he jokingly ran a large hand through his hair and it fell back into perfect placement.

I playfully shoved his shoulder and we began the trek to the north ball room for the ceremony. I had my arm hooked through Felix's as we walked behind Heidi and Demetri. As we got closer, I could hear the drone of many voices coming from the ball room. Then I got a little nervous.

"How many vampires have come?" I asked Felix as we got closer.

"A little over 300. Are you nervous?" He answered as he smiled down at me.

"A little"

"Don't be. You're fantastic, Bells. Everyone in there will love you. And I'll be with you the whole time" Felix reassured me as he slid my arm down to hold my hand.

I smiled up at him as we stopped at the side of the entrance waiting for our introduction. Heidi came back to me and hugged me. "This is it, B", she said with a smile.

Raymond then appeared wearing a mint green tux and hair to match. "Ok princess, they're about to start. I just needed to come and give my masterpiece one more check." I could only roll my eyes at his reference of me like painting as he tugged at fluffed at me. "Everything looks perfect; you just need a little more lip color." He easily darkened my lips with his gift and then smiled at the finished product.

"Perfect! I'll be inside and looking out for any wardrobe malfunctions. Good luck, honey" He kissed my cheek and went back inside.

"We're going in too, B. Good luck!" She and Demetri sent me one last reassuring smile and followed Raymond through the entrance.

I watched them leave and took in a deep breath, trying to internally pep talk myself into not freaking out. I thought back to my amazing morning with the Cullens, and I was instantly more relaxed.

We stood there for a moment and then we heard the crowd hush. I knew then that my father had taken the stage and there were waiting for him to speak.

"Good evening, my friends! And what a spectacular evening it will become. I am all to excited to have my friends of our remarkable community of vampires here with my family and I to celebrate the most joyous events taking place this week. I am honored to announce that I am introducing an absolutely remarkable young lady into my family this week, and presenting Volterra with their first Princess. My daughter has been with me for 70 years, and now my brother kings and I are honored to induce her into our family and introduce her to you, the vampire community. She is beautiful, highly intelligent, and extremely powerful. So with out further a do, I am honored to present to you my daughter, Isabella Volter!"

I took one long cleansing breath and looked up a smiling Felix. He squeezed my hand one last time and I slid my hand up to his elbow as we walked towards the entrance to the stairs leading down into the massive ballroom. I wanted so badly to teleport my self back up to my room and hide until this was all over, but I knew Aro wouldn't appreciate that very well.

As we broke through the door, I saw hundreds of beautiful faces turn towards me and they all took me in for a moment. I smiled at them hoping they liked me and to my reassurance they all broke out in applause. I smiled even more brightly and then Felix and I gracefully walked over to where my father was standing at the top of the stairs.

I stood next to my father as he placed a hand on my back and placed a small kiss on my cheek. I smiled back at him and he returned the favor. He then motioned for me to say something and I had the urge to run again. I already knew I was going to have to speak to the crowd, but that was easier said than done. I took in another breath and began.

"Good evening, everyone. I am extremely pleased that you all could make it tonight and hope you enjoy yourselves. You all are gathered here to help commemorate my official introduction into the Volturi coven. I love my father and his coven dearly, and I'm deeply thankful that I have come to belong with them." I smiled up at my beaming father and then continued, "I am also here to be crowned as your princess. Trust me when I say, I'm nervous as hell; excuse my French." There was a quick release of laughter from the crowd and I continued, "But I know that I will do what's right for our world and assist my father and his brothers in matters that are deemed important. I don't want to disappoint you, because I am here for you. So, believe me when I say thank you for being here and hopefully for believing in me."

I took another deep breath from that speech I just gave, and prayed to God that they liked it and I didn't just stand there talking like a complete idiot. But, I knew I did well when everyone in the room broke out in a loud applause. I smiled brilliantly at the response and my father looked like the happiest person in the world. I looked out to the crowd and searched for the people I was dying to talk to tonight. I finally spotted all 7 of them standing at the side of the room along the glass doors leading out to the northern gardens. I gave the Cullen's a wink in their direction and they all flashed me beautiful smiles in response.

The Cullen women were looking gorgeous as ever and the men looked dashing. Alice was wearing a long strapless green dress and her hair was its same fun, short and spiky manner. Esme was wearing a beautiful gold wrap dress that reached just at her knees and hair was in its same perfect caramel waves. Rosalie looked like a knockout with a simple black halter dress that flared out at the bust and reached mid-thigh, while her golden hair was long and blown straight. The men wore dashing black suits with a tie to match their mate's ensemble. Edward was wearing solid black everything, like Felix, but could pull it off a little better; especially with his naturally wind blown bronze hair. He flashed me his dazzling crooked smile and I smiled back as I turned back to my father so I wouldn't faint from his gaze.

The applause died down after a few minutes and then my father began to speak again.

"Isn't she just splendid? My Isabella was always a wonderful speaker, ever since that first time we met. That story is all too interesting and I we would be more than happy to tell the tale. But, we have a week full of events for everyone to get the chance to talk personally with Isabella. This reminds me of a most joyous occasion that will be added on Saturday to end our week." My father looked at Felix and I with a bright smile and I knew he was about to drop the bomb to everyone. "One of my most prestigious and valued guard, Felix Volter, has asked for my Isabella's hand in marriage and she has agreed! The wedding will take place at the end of the week, so that everyone will have a proper farewell to my daughter and her then new husband! So let's get this Opening Ceremony underway.

Applause broke out loudly from the crowd and I looked up at Felix. He smiled lovingly back at me and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek and I smiled up at his sweetness. I swore I heard I few protests from a few vampire men. That made me internally snort, like they all honestly thought they had a chance. But as I thought about any one else having a chance, I couldn't help but picture Edward. I liked Felix a lot, but there was just something about Edward that kept me in a trance. I had only known him for a day, and I knew that I already really liked him, maybe even more so. But, I was engaged and I doubt I could fall in love with this guy in week before I got married. No matter how perfect he was.

Felix and I began our trek towards the still applauding crowd alongside my father and naturally looked towards the Cullens. I had no idea why I didn't want them to know about my engagement and my other friends, but I cared. I looked towards them and they all wore the same expression of shock and were looking at one another as if they were communicating silently.

What was wrong with them?

Once they caught me looking at them, though, they began to clap half-heartedly and that's when I realized something was wrong with that picture and I frowned.

Edward wasn't with there anymore.

* * *

uh-oh!!!  
where did eddy go??  
you'll find out next time on Song of the Heat

haha that sounded like some cheesy soap opera

ok so please, please review and tell me your thoughts

and dont forget to nominate SOTH for the Twilight Awards!!

Next chapter: We get EPOV of the ceremony and see how he and his family really reacted, and what will Bella do about her favorite Cullen's disapearance?  
well you'll see next sunday!!

ok im out, see you sunday! go ahead and press that big button, it's calling your name

im bout to take a shower  
that was random

peace out playas!!!!

-alexis :P


	11. 11: Friends

**Disclaimer:  
Me: Hey Rosalie!  
Rosalie: Hi.  
Me: Wouldn't you rather have me own you than Stefanie Meyer?  
Rosalie: No.  
Me: Oh come on! We have so much in common. Like we're both tall.  
Rosalie: Is that it? Do you like cars, are you a bitch, are you face melt-ingly gorgeous?  
Me: No.  
Rosalie: Well than move along human.  
Me: But-  
Rosalie: Yes, you have a ginormous butt. Now go away!  
Me: (runs away crying)  
**

Hello all!!  
Have you missed me??  
I missed all you sexy people and I'm glad to be back!

So I would like to say thankyou to all of my spectacular and ah-mazing (i skimmed through a Clique book today) reviewers.  
As you all know  
i love you  
and thank you to all have put me on Alert and Favorites  
you people are amazing.

So I'm in a really good mood because i got my report card today and i have a 4.3 GPA.  
i was running around the house dancing and singing in glee  
so i decided I would get this chapter out tonight so i could hopefully wake up to an inbox stuffed with reviews as a reward.  
please!

Don't forget that you could also nominate me for the **Twilight Awards** as an extra reward. link still on profile

And....  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY HILARIOUS REVIEWER** CAPTAINSPARROW-LUV!  
**I hope you had a good birthday, and i tried to get out as a little present for you  
even if it is Sunday in america at 2:30 in the morning  
maybe it's still Saturday where you live  
idk but here you go  
hahah  
that rhymed

So I really like this chapter because of the ending conversation.  
So i hope you like it too!

HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

**CHAPTER SONG: "PRODIGAL" BY ONEREPUBLIC**

* * *

**Friends**

**EPOV**

Once we were all back in our suite, we situated ourselves in the living room so we could discuss this mornings events. I was elated at the fact that my Bella seemed to be so comfortable with us. We had conversed just like old times. I felt as if things were back to normal and I had the constant urge to run my hand along her smooth cheek or through her long luscious hair. Then she would say or do something that would bring me back to the sick reality where she doesn't remember our time together.

"Well today was a lot smoother than I thought is going to be" Jasper said from the couch. He was rubbing the arms of a slightly sulking Alice in his lap. "I fully didn't expect her to act so comfortable around us. It was almost as if things were back to normal."

It was as if he read my mind.

"Yeah, man. I had my little sister back for a little while. Yet this time she was all powerful stuff. Dude, she would kick our asses in a battle. All she would need to do is shoot up a tree from our skulls or some crazy shit like that. If only I had that power" Emmett said with a far away look at that last part. Rosalie just shook her head at her husband's aloofness.

"Emmett, if you had that power, you would find the need to grow an army of man-eating flowers in the living room. So we are all grateful that you were born gift less." Rosalie interjected. Emmett just pouted and replied.

"Oh, come on Rosie. You have to admit that would be sweet. And I wouldn't grow man-eating flowers. I would grow cool vines to swing on. Maybe I can convince Bella to put some there for us." Rosalie just put her head in her hands at that and the rest of us laughed at the mental picture of Emmett swinging shirtless from the ceiling like a Tarzan wannabee.

"There would definitely be no kind of vinery running through my living room." Esme said with her rare stern motherly tone. Emmett pouted at that and it just made us laugh harder.

"So, didn't Bella say that Victoria was being taken care of? There's no need for us to hunt the bitch down and finish off what we started." Rosalie said with a small hopeful undertone. My sister would love nothing more than to kill her. So would I though.

"Yes. I believe she mentioned that Aro was getting rid of her. So that's just one less thing on the agenda" Carlisle said to us and we all nodded. That meant I could focus on all my energy on getting Bella to remember.

"Aw. I was looking forward to ripping that ugly head of hers off." Rosalie said with a slight pout.

"Don't be too saddened Rose, there'd going to be a dueling tournament on Monday. You can fight then." Carlisle reassured her. Rosalie and Emmett both perked up at the idea of fighting. One of the events this week consisted of a dueling tournament, so other vampires could witness my Love's unbeatable power and so they could fight other vampires. It was basically so the Volturi could take inventory on what vampires could be possible future guard members or vampires that would be a threat in battle.

Conniving bastards.

Besides Bella, of course

"Speaking of events, we need to get ready to go down to the Opening Ceremonies in a couple of hours. We can't miss Bella giving her big speech." Alice finally spoke up. I'm sure the desire to see all of the outfits of the other wealthy vampires was high upon her reasons to get there early also.

We then dispersed into our separate rooms to get ready and were ready to head down a few hours later. I was so anxious to see Bella. I was sure she was going to look even more beautiful than she already was with the spotlight being specifically on her. As we got closer, I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices, thoughts and vocal, coming from the ballroom. They were all the same mix of wonder about Bella.

"_I wonder how Aro found this girl. Maybe he created her himself."_

"_What is so special about this so called future 'Princess'? I bet she has some viscous power."_

"_I bet this girl is hot. I'm going to have to talk her up and hand her some of my amazing charm"_ I snorted at that thought. My Bella would only be charmed by him in his dreams, and that fool can't even sleep so he's screwed either way.

The rest of the hundreds of 'voices' were thinking along the same lines and I just did my best to tune them out. My family and I stood along the side next to the doors leading to the gardens, as we waited for the ceremony to start. Everyone was extremely excited to see Bella again. This would be our first time seeing her in her 'daughter of Aro' state and we were all wondering the same thing. Is this life really something Bella enjoyed? This morning she hinted that she didn't know if she wanted this life. I knew then, that my Bella was still in there somewhere; The Bella that I had known.

Aro finally approached the top of the stairs that led into the ballroom, and began to speak. He spoke of Bella with such admiration that I couldn't help but inwardly smile, even if Aro was…..well Aro, I could tell he cared for Bella as a daughter. He loved her as one. He then introduced my Love and she walked in.

God, she was breathtaking. She was wearing a short black dress with only one strap that showed off her beautiful legs and shoulders. She wore her long luscious hair up showcasing her delicate neck. Even though she no longer had her intoxicating blood flowing through her, I still had the barely tolerable urge to touch my lips to her neck and inhale her sweet scent.

The only thing wrong with this gorgeous picture was that she was escorted by the same Abercrombie and Fitch of a vampire from the club last night. He was smiling brightly and I knew it was all because he was with my Bella. I couldn't help but be jealous of him though. I wanted so much to be the one touching her arm and walking her into the ballroom. I wanted to be the one to have gotten rid of Victoria for her last night. Bella and Abercrombie stood over by Aro; he gave Bella a peck on the cheek and then motioned for her to speak.

My love spoke with such confidence. She seemed to be sure of herself and the crowd loved her already. The thoughts of most of the vampires were pleasantly surprised at how beautiful she was and well she spoke. I was so proud and happy for her. When she finished her speech, she looked over at us and gave us a wink with a brilliant smile to match. Our eyes locked for a moment and we both seemed to smile at each other. I was so happy. I knew she would remember. She had to.

Aro then finished off with a speech of his own.

"Isn't she just splendid? My Isabella was always a wonderful speaker, even since that first time we met. That story is all too interesting and I we would be more than happy to tell the tale. But, we have a week full of events for everyone to get the chance to talk personally with Isabella. Which also reminds me of a most joyous occasion that will be added on Saturday to end our week," Aro looked at Bella and Abercrombie beside her with a smile and I didn't quite understand what was going on, "One of my most prestigious and valued guard, Felix Volter, has asked for my Isabella's hand in marriage and she has graciously accepted! The wedding will take place at the end of the week, so that everyone will have a proper farewell to my daughter and her then new husband! So let's get this Opening Ceremony underway.

I literally felt my heart drop.

Engaged? What was he talking about! My Bella couldn't be engaged to Abercrombie or Felix, what ever the hell his disgusting name was.

Bella is mine!

I love her.

She's supposed to love me.

We are meant to be together.

When the crowd broke off into applause at this news, I looked at my Love and she had a pleasant smile on her face. That's when I looked to her hand and saw the ring; it was huge and shiny and I hated it. I saw Felix swoop down and swiftly give Bella kiss on her cheek.

I couldn't control myself then. An angry snarl emitted from my chest and Emmett came and put a restraining hand on my shoulder, which reminded me of the rest of my family standing there. I looked at them and they were all looking at Bella with the same look of disbelief and shock. They then turned towards me with sad eyes, with thoughts trying to calm me down. My mother began to walk up to me, but I just couldn't take it.

I couldn't be here watching the love of my life fall in love with someone else.

I turned and ran hard and fast through the open doors behind me. I flew through the gardens and out towards the forest until I collapsed on the hard, earth in dry sobs. I beat the ground furiously trying to relieve myself.

But nothing would help me.

I prayed that my family didn't follow me out here. I needed to be alone. I didn't hear their thoughts and I was glad because I didn't want them to see this. I was going suffer this alone.

Why was this happening to me? Was this really the punishment I deserved for my bad decisions? To have the one person I could NEVER live without in this world, my one true love, not remember me and then be devoted to someone else!

Why was this world being so cruel!

It was supposed to be Bella and me, together forever. And, I just had to go and screw everyone over! Damn it!

Why.

Did Bella really love him? She didn't mention him at all this morning. Hell, she was talking as if she didn't even like this life.

But, she is engaged and is to be married within the week.

In one week she would be Princess, married, and I would have to leave.

She truly has changed.

And it was my fault.

I could only blame myself for this mess.

I had refrained from my abuse if the Earth and settled myself against a tree. I didn't know what to do from here. I was stuck.

I don't know how long I had been out there, mulling over in my misery. Then I heard a voice calling out my name. A voice that would never forget.

"Edward?"

**BPOV**

Where did he go?

My father, Felix and I descended down the stairs and then my view of the rest of the Cullens disappeared. I knew he was there, when I looked at them earlier. He had smiled his perfect crooked grin at me. I tried to look over the many vampires trying to vie for my attention so I could get a better look at them, but I was too short. Damn.

"Isabella what are you doing dear?" My father asked me, breaking me out of my own world. I then noticed that we had stopped in front of a vampire couple, and everyone was looking at me. "Are you looking for something?" He was looking at me with concern, but I could definitely see the get-your-head-in-the-game look shining through his red eyes.

"I'm sorry father. I was just admiring the many vampires here today." I told him with my most convincing smile. I looked up at Felix quickly and I could tell he was trying to hold back a grin at Aro and mine's antics.

"Yes, of course." My father said with the same look behind his eyes. I could tell we were going to have a talk later about my minor day dreaming. He looked toward the beautiful couple in front of us, and smiled as he continued to talk.

I was then introduced to the vampires my father felt most important. I met some of the oldest vampires in existence, besides my father and his brothers, and I met many with amazing powers. I had shaken the hands of old and young vampires from all around.

David and Marni were the first couple I was introduced to. They were ancient; from before the time of Christ. They had been apart of the exodus of Jews from Egypt that had been freed by Moses and were bitten in their travels to the Promise Land. At the time Marni had been with child as was bitten while still impregnated. Looking at her beautiful form and swollen belly it was obvious why she was incredibly special. She is the only known pregnant vampire.

I saw the love that radiated off of that couple and it made me smile. David loves Marni and their forever to be unborn child so much. He in turn had a power similar to mine. David has the gift of a physical shield of protection. They moved on to Israel and have been there ever since. Their story was incredibly inspirational to me and I found that Marni had an incredible aura of a mother. It was quite similar to Esme's personality.

I also met members of an Egyptian coven. Benjamin was the vampire that could manipulate the elements of nature. His gift was one of the most recent I had learned to master and was also one of my favorites. I really liked him, but I could tell his mate, Tia, was a little weary of me and maybe even a little protective of Benjamin. I quickly moved on from them because even though I would win in a battle with any of them, Tia would definitely take me in a fight without the use of my powers. She was big and could probably kick my ass.

After talking with a few other vampire couples and having Raymond fuss over me for a minute, Felix decided he wanted to dance. There were quite a few other couples on the large ballroom floor effortlessly twirling around, but I opted out. I didn't need to reveal my amazing gift of clumsiness to everyone just yet. I told him that was going to go off on by myself for a little while, and he was then stolen from me by Heidi and I laughed at her antics. He looked at me for help when she began to dance with him but I just shrugged and he pouted. This was the perfect distraction I needed so I could go join the Cullens.

I moved swiftly through the crowd, reciting out polite hello's to everyone that greeted me. I knew I probably should have talked to them more formally, but I would have plenty of time throughout the week. I was determined to talk with the Cullens at the moment.

I saw only the six of them still standing by the patio doors, whispering quietly. They were so immersed in each other, that they hardly noticed when I came up to them.

"Hello"

They all turned towards me, and we just stared for a moment until Carlisle finally spoke.

"Good Evening Bella" He said with a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

They rest of the family just kind of looked at me and I saw that they would quickly glance down at my ring and then back at my face as if they were trying to figure something out. It was getting awkward again. Where was Edward? I could really use his smile right now.

"Are you all enjoying yourselves?" I had to break this stupor. It was killing me at how weird they being.

"Yes we are, dear. That was a wonderful speech you gave." Esme replied. She wore her motherly smile and I relaxed a little.

"Thank you. I'm just glad it's over. I honestly hate speaking in front of crowds like that."

"I would have never known. You did great." I smiled at her compliment and then looked at the rest of them waiting for something to happen.

"That's some ring you have there. I didn't know you were engaged." Alice finally said. I briefly looked at my engagement ring and then back at them.

"Oh yeah. It happened yesterday, I'm still trying to get used to the idea myself."

"Felix must be really special if you love him"

I perked my head up at the word 'love'. I just shrugged at Alice. "I really like him. He is a good choice for a mate. My father really approves."

The rest of the Cullens were silent for a moment as if they were digesting my words. I wondered what happened to Edward.

"Um, where's Edward?" They all stood alert at this and then looked at each other as if deciding what to say. Carlisle was the one to answer.

"He had to step out for a moment"

"Oh is he ok?" I was getting a little antsy. What was it about this boy that had me so addicted? They exchanged a look again and I was getting suspicious. What was going on?

"He just needed some fresh air" Jasper said and I nodded. I knew there was something else they weren't telling me.

"I think he had the right idea. I need to clear my head a bit and fresh air sounds nice." I looked out through the open door towards the starry night sky and moon.

They just looked at me and had no response. "I'll see you guys later." With that I looked back at a still preoccupied Felix and walked swiftly past the six Cullens and out to the gardens. I could feel their eyes burning into my back, but just ignored it and kept walking towards the calming waterfall that was out of their view.

I took a long, cleansing breath and leaned on the side if the wall. I ran a hand over my face out of frustration and then blew out my breath. I had to find Edward. I needed to talk to someone. I didn't really know what about. I just needed to talk to him, see him. I quickly channeled Demetri's tracking sense and caught onto Edward's scent. He was somewhere in the forest and I took off towards it. I knew Raymond would die if he knew I was running outside like this, but I didn't care.

"Edward?"

I called out his name as I got right on his scent and slowed down to a steady walk. I peeked through a few branches and that's when I saw him sitting against a tree looking straight at me. Surprise and disbelief flickered across his face and then his emotions settled on sadness.

"Hi" I walked out towards to where he was and sat against the tree directly across from him, dress be damned.

"Hey" He answered solemnly and he was studying my face until he looked down at the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked him after a moment. He had that look of loss like earlier but this time is was more apparent.

He didn't answer for a minute and then he perked his head back up to look at me. "Not really, but I'll get over it."

I bit my lip slightly and looked at his sad form. I wanted him to feel better. I just couldn't take him being so upset. "What's wrong?" He looked at me and didn't answer. "You don't have to tell me". I finally told him. I didn't want to upset him any more.

"No, its fine. I just…. I just lost something I loved very much. Well, someone." He said this with sadness evident in his voice, and then he looked back down at the ground and started playing with a twig.

"Oh" This new information took me aback. It was weird, because I had the slightest hint of jealously peak up in me. "Did something happen to her?" I didn't want to press him to much, but I wanted to help him.

He back up at me and started to study me for a moment before he answered. "Yeah. She's with someone else. She doesn't love me anymore." He gazed at me and then he looked back down again as he snapped the twig in half and threw it aside.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

Who was this chick, and what the hell was wrong her? How could anyone not love him? Was she stupid and blind? I was angry at her for the hurt she put in Edward. Did she even know how Edward felt? It was obvious that he loved her. I wanted so badly to make him feel better, but I didn't know what to say. This girl wasn't good enough for him. She better not hope I come across her.

"You remind me of her." Edward said and broke me out of my mental rant. I looked at him to see he was staring again.

"Oh" I didn't really know what to say to that. It made me internally smile though. What I would give to have someone like Edward devoted to me like that.

But then I remembered I had Felix. He was devoted to me to. And I didn't love him the same way.

Did that make me just like her?

"Congratulations, by the way." Edward said to me with the sadness still behind his eyes. I could tell he was trying to mask it, but I saw right through it.

"On what?"

"Your engagement. Felix, right?"

"Oh right. Yeah Felix. Thank you" It was so easy to forget about the rest of my Volturi family when I was with the Cullens, especially Edward.

"You must be happy"

I just shrugged. "Yes, I suppose."

"Are you not?" Edward seemed to perk up a little.

"I mean I am. I just don't know what to think of it. It's all so sudden. In reality I should be ecstatic, but I'm not as excited as he is. Felix is one of my best friends, and this marriage is wonderful for my title and the kingdom. My father is out of his element with joy. So I am happy about that." I then was the one who looked down at the ground. It was so easy to talk to him. I could honestly just pour my soul out to Edward. But, I had to be careful. I couldn't reveal to him how addicted I was to him and his family. That would be slightly creepy.

"You don't want this, do you?"

I raised my head up to him at that question and didn't answer for a moment. I bit my lip and then slightly shook my head. "It's not that I don't want it, it's just that I'm not sure if I want it with Felix; at least not now."

"Then why are you getting married so soon?"

"Well, I must have a mate to become Princess of Volterra and my father really wants for me to get married during the celebration."

He looked at me for a moment, and I could see the care in his eyes. "You shouldn't have to do this if you don't want to."

I looked at him because he was telling the truth. I shouldn't have to, but there was no other option. "I really don't have a choice in the matter. This is part of my duty."

At the thought of my duty, I remembered about the party, and I knew I had to get back before someone came looking for me. "I have to get back Edward, I'm sorry." I quickly stood up and Edward did the same. I began to brush off the dust from my dress and I ran a hand through my hair, I didn't want to tick off Raymond and deal with his 'gay vampire' attitude tonight.

"We should hang out tomorrow; I'll come find you after I have my training session in the morning." I had to feed my Cullen addiction.

"Yeah, definitely." He answered flashing me a heart melting crooked smile. He looked generally happy at my request and I was glad I could make him feel better, even if his golden eyes still reflected sadness.

"I hope everything works out with your friend." I said to him as a last thought. His smile faded and mentally slapped my self for mentioning it again. My big, stupid mouth.

"I hope it does too." He said his voice was low with a sadness yet determination. I smiled at him and then began to walk away.

I stopped and then turned around to look at him once more. He was staring at me as if expecting me to say something extraordinary. "We're friends, right Edward?"

His face fell slightly and he gazed into my eyes. "Of course Bella. I would love nothing more than to be your friend."

I smiled at that and replied, "Good. I'll see you later." He smiled slightly and then I took off back towards the ballroom. Even if Edward was in love with some retard of a girl, I had to be connected to him somehow. Even if it was just friends.

Whoa.

Am I crushing on Edward Cullen?

Then, I had another flash. I was in some kind of restaurant sitting at a small table under dimmed lights. I was wearing a tan jacket that was entirely too big for me, but it felt so good. I then came back out of it and found that I was already back looking at the doors of the ballroom.

And at my irritated father.

Shit.

* * *

UH OH!!  
Aro's pissed  
i love parental drama

soooooo what did you think???  
review me and let me know  
also nominate for the Twilight Awards  
please....(makes very convincing puppy dog face)  
yeah  
i know you caving  
the face gets ya every time

Also...  
i have a question for ya about my update schedule  
would yall rather get one long chapter on Sunday or  
get slightly shorter chapters twice or three times a week  
review and let me know

Also.....  
I have a new poll up on my profile asking about something you guys want to see i my story  
I want you guys to decide on who yo want to have a little squabble  
Felix/Edward or  
Alice/Heidi  
you get to decide!

Next Chapter: Bella gets in trouble ( haha) and she and the Cullens decide to do something reckless and fun. Felix, Heidi, and Dememtri might even join them. How will Edward and the Cullens feel about hanging out with them? Should be interesting....

Ok, ready set REVIEW!!!

-ALEXIS :P


	12. 12: Operation Get Bella Back

**Disclaimer:  
Emmet: Sweet Mary! Someone save me!  
****Me: Whoah Em, what's wrong!  
****Emmet: Can't you see I'm being molested by your friend! Whatsherface!  
Me: Her name is Mckenzie and she isn't molesting you. You are just overreacting. All I see going on here is teenage tom-foolery.  
Mckenzie: WHOOO!! TAKE IT OFF!!! (smacks Emmet's tooshie)  
Emmett: get off me you freak of nature! Lexie, save me. God help me!  
Alexis: Only if you say I own Twilight! (motions for Mckenzie to cease the innapropriate touching)  
Emmett: But you don't. Stefanie Meyer does and if I told you that it would be a lie and Esme does't condone lying.  
Alexis: Well then! I just be on my way! ( skips away merrily) as you were Mckenzie!  
Mckenzie: Show me how you handle those grizzly bears Big Boy!  
Emmett: AHHHH!!**

There you go Mckenzie, I put you in one of my disclaimers that you love so much. This is so you lol.

Any who....  
IM BAAAACK!!  
You guys have no idea how sorry i am about not updating on sunday  
i feel really bad and i hope yall arent too mad at me.  
but i had good reasons! :  
1. I go to school and have plans on being a merit scholar, latin scholar, keeping my GPA above 4.0, and staying on Principal's Honor Roll  
that means i am studying for SAT's and ACT's like you've never seen.  
2. I have a job, i teach dance classes every other day, and then I dance everyday with my dance company. and we have a performance coming up in a week so we are rehearsing day and night. I am EXTREMELY tired.  
3. I got sick last week. yeah food posining from my favorite place ever......Starbucks. yall never eat the cream cheese danish, i still havnt recovered. but, unsuprisingly i still go there everyday. what can i say. im an addict.  
4. I got caught up reading an extremely good fanfiction. Written in the Stars. its in my favorites and its good. so i kind of neglected my story this weekend and i already punished myself, so its all good. lol

I hope you guys can forgive me!!

so, I was in the process of writing this chapter, when i got a message from **VampObsession. **She asked me about my update and i told her everything and she basically wore me down and concinced me to update the first part. so you guys should love her now and thank her for me updating tonight, because she really wanted me too!! Thanks Yael!

But don't worry, if you were freaking out that I wasn't updating my friends at school and dance were too. they would yell at me everyday until i got this up. It was a bit scary, Andrea even hit me :'(. So readers who know me personally were kicking my ass for not updating so you guys that don't, have are in good hands.

So thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you guys kick some major ass  
and every one who put me on alerts and favorites, THANKYOU!  
im am soo completely flattered that you guys like this. It makes my dreams of becoming an author someday more clear!

**so heres the deal with this chapter:  
**this isnt the entire chapter 12, or atleast this isnt how i had originally planned it.  
last time i asked yall if you wanted once a week long updates or twice a week short updates.  
and it was about 50/50, so i just decided i was going to continue with the once a week  
but then Yael, messaged me and so now ive decided to update twice a week, hopefully every wensday and sunday.  
so review this and tell me if you like it this way.  
theres is the other part of this that i will post sunday (hopefully, but most likely :D)

so enough of my mish mash, heres chapter 12!  
its basically the end of chapter 11 in Eddy's POV, but i like Eds new attitude in this and hopefully u will too!

**Chapter Song: "Mixtape" by Butch Walker**

**EPOV**

She was a vision.

Here I am wallowing in my own self-pity, and the most beautiful creature walks towards me. How did she find me here? Why wasn't she inside celebrating? Were the gods trying to punish me even more? It's like they were flaunting the fact that Bella belonged to another man.

I discretely looked towards the massive rock on her finger and it looked so awkward. It just didn't fit my Bella. Bella needed a ring that was more simple and elegant. The one she was wearing now just looked show offish. This Felix was basically marking her as his with that monstrosity of a ring; it was like a big 'Back off she's mine' sign.

This made me not like him even more.

"Hi" Bella said as she glided over to the tree across from me and sat down gracefully. She had a look of care on her face. I hoped that my distress wasn't too apparent, but then I remembered that I was the one beating up the Earth earlier. I probably didn't look too fresh.

"Hey" I answered. That was really all I could say at the moment. I looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, silently hoping she would instantly remember me. But luck hasn't been on my side in these past couple of days.

"Are you okay?"

Was I okay? I hadn't been okay for 70 years and it was all due to the fact that I had idiotically left her.

But, I couldn't tell her that.

"Not really, but I'll get over it." She already could tell that I was upset about something.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked me after a moment.

I knew she honestly did care. We had become good friends this morning. I wanted to pour out my soul to her. Tell her everything. But I couldn't, she would most likely think I was crazy and then there was no way she would want to be around me again. She was going to have to remember herself.

I could feel myself yearning to break down again, but I fought against it. I had to stay strong for her. I couldn't ruin the joy of this celebration for her. I looked at the ground thinking about all of this and I didn't know how I could answer her. I couldn't tell her what was really wrong.

"You don't have to tell me", Bella said after my moment of silence. She bit her lip and I internally groaned at the inappropriate mental image that flashed in my brain. I needed to stay focused.

"No, its fine. I just…. I just lost something I loved very much. Well, someone." I looked at Bella, knowing she didn't understand the underlying meaning of that.

"Oh. Did something happen to her?" Bella asked me out of pure innocence. Something did happen to her and its sitting right in front of me. I decided that I would just tell her the problem; she didn't know I was talking about her anyway.

""Yeah. She's with someone else. She doesn't love me anymore." I gazed at her while I said this, and then took my frustrations out on an unsuspecting stick. That was all true. Bella was with someone else and didn't know of the love we once harbored together. That love was now one-sided.

"I'm sorry, Edward" She looked genuinely sorry. I could see something else behind her eyes, though. It couldn't be jealously though or anger at my situation. She wasn't supposed to be aware that I was talking about her.

"You remind me of her" I told her after a moment. I studied her face and she looked at me at me right back. This was Bella, but it was a new Bella; a vampire Bella, who was a future princess and engaged. She may be the same, but she was different; and this was all my doing.

"Oh", she said shyly.

This made me smile a little on the inside. I knew that if she was human, she would be turning her beautiful shade of red right now. I wanted so badly to pull her into my arms and have us be back to what we were. I needed to change the subject off of me and my suckey life. If we kept going in the direction we were, I would surely do something I might regret.

"Congratulations by the way." I told her. She was looking at the ground and the perked her head up. I was doing my best at hiding my true sadness and was putting on my mask.

"On what?" She asked being completely serious. How could she not know I was talking about her engagement; no matter how much I despised it?

"Your engagement. Felix, right?"

"Oh right. Yeah Felix. Thank you" She looked as if she had only just remembered herself. And, she didn't act as overjoyed as I'd thought she would.

"You must be happy" I asked her.

She just shrugged her delicate shoulders as she responded, "Yes, I suppose."

"Are you not?" I was getting a little antsy now.

Was my Bella truly happy with the life she had here? The life here that is just beginning to unfold.

"I mean I am. I just don't know what to think of it. It's all so sudden. In reality I should be ecstatic, but I'm not as excited as he is. Felix is one of my best friends, and this marriage is wonderful for my title and the kingdom. My father is out of his element with joy. So I am happy about that."

"You don't want this, do you?" I asked her after analyzing what she just told me. She basically just told me all of the reasons why she was getting married, and none of them consisted of her and her own personal happiness. This was when I really saw my Bella. She was always so caring. She was still putting other's happiness before her own.

"It's not that I don't want it, it's just that I'm not sure if I want it right now." She bit her lip as she said this and shook her head as if she was trying to clear her head and answer me at the same time.

"Then why are you getting married so soon?"

"Well, I must have a mate to become Princess of Volterra and my father really wants for me to get married during the celebration."

I could only look at her. She had so much on her plate with all of this. I had no idea how complicated this Volturi business was. ""You shouldn't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I really don't have a choice in the matter. This is part of my duty."

This angered me a bit. I knew now that Bella didn't want this. I could see it in her eyes and by the way she talked about it. She was only doing this to appease her father and the expectations of the Volturi. She didn't want to marry Felix.

She doesn't love him.

Bella's need to please everyone was abusing her own happiness. She could have so much more, she could be so happy with me.

With me and my family is where she belonged.

I then knew that I was going to make Bella remember. Not only for me, but for her as well.

She didn't belong here.

"I have to get back Edward, I'm sorry." She quickly stood up and I followed suit. She began to smooth over her appearance before she went back, but she didn't need to. She was beautiful and perfect. "We should hang out tomorrow; I'll come find you after I have my training session in the morning." I brightened at this. I wanted nothing more than to spend time with her. The more time we spent together the more I knew she would be able to remember.

"Yeah, definitely."

"I hope everything works out with your friend." I felt my face fall slightly at this. I hoped things worked out with her too, and soon.

"I hope it does too." She smiled at me and then started to walk away.

Then, she suddenly stopped and turned towards me. Was she remembering something?

Could this be it?

"We're friends, right Edward?"

Damn. I was hoping she was going to remember. Tough luck. She asked me if we were friends. Of course we were friends. I wanted to be so much more though. But, we had to take baby steps here.

"Of course Bella. I would love nothing more than to be your friend."

"Good. I'll see you later." We smiled at each other and then she was off back towards the castle, leaving the faint, intoxicating aroma of her scent behind her.

I was determined to get her back.

For her well being and mine.

She doesn't belong with Aro and the Volturi. Even though they took her in, they didn't love and care for her as much as my family and I did. They wanted her power. They were going to force her into a marriage she doesn't even want, only so they could ensure their rule over the vampire community.

I had to get her out.

Even if she didn't remember what we once had, I was going to offer her the chance to come back with us. I felt she cared for us. I knew she did. I was going to help her out of this.

I would make her fall in love with me again.

I also had to do this for myself. I already had to handle giving her up once. I nearly lost myself in the process. I couldn't walk away from her now. My heart wouldn't take it.

If I lost her this time, there wouldn't be another chance.

I refuse to mess this up.

At that, I began to make my way back to the castle to find my family. I was going to tell them my plan and we were all going to get to work.

Operation Get Bella Back has officially begun.

* * *

sooooooooooooooo what did ya think.  
dont you love eddy at the end of this  
i just wanna give a nice good high five

also please, please, please nominate me for the Twilight Awards. I would love you forever if you did!  
link in profile!

**also i need some help with an upcoming chapter  
i know NOTHING about cars, and this aspect is important in a future chapter. like i cant even tell the difference between a toyota and a ford.  
its sad, i know. But i do leaps for a living, not knowing about cars!  
so if you know about good, cool looking, fast cars. please send me a message! i need you!!**

Next Chapter: Aro and Bella have a chat, and Bella decides to have some fun with the Cullens.

now, go review.  
i know you want to.  
tell me if you like my updating schedule.  
and also go vote in my poll.  
its a key plot point.

peace out playas!

-Alexis

* * *


	13. 13: Don't Let Me Down

**Disclaimer:  
Lindsay: Umm Alexis why has it taken you over a week and half to update  
Alexis: Well u see the thing is I-  
Lindsay: No excuses! You promised you would updat last sunday and you didn't just like promised to bring me Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and guess what?  
Alexis: What?**  
**Lindsay: You didn't! Thank the good lord you don't own Twilight or we wouldn't have gotten the last book for another decade!  
Alexis: I know and I'm sorry. What will it take for you to forgive me?  
Lindsay: Watercolors.  
Alexis: Ok we can paint with water colors. what should we call it?  
Both of us: Old Greg.**

ok I know you hate me right now  
and u have every right too  
I didn't update after i promised I would and i kept promising and i broke them.  
i have been a horrible author because I keep making promises I don't keep  
i should have my author's lisence revoked because there is no excuse for this  
like in wedding crashers " Rule #48: play like a champion. no excuses"  
so i am terribly sorry  
please forgive me!

Dance was kicking my ass these past few weeks  
we had a performance friday so we had been practicing everyday nonstop  
now that its over i will have a lot more time to write and i hopefully won't be neglecting you guys  
but i can't promise this because my dance schedule is insane  
but if u wan to see why we practice so much go google Louisiana Dance Theatre  
u can look at our website and other stuff about us and see that this is serious business

also i was having technical difficulties this past week  
first our wi-fi shut down for a few days so i had no internet at home  
and then on friday, my computer freaked and totally shut down on me  
at first i thought i had lost all of my music, school stuff and my stories so i was subsided to tears  
but the bad ass nerd from geek squad came and recovered it so all is well  
god bless him  
now im finally updating so hallelujah

so now thanks to all my awesome reviewers, i love yall so much that it's not even understandable  
you have no idea how much a reveiw brightens my day  
and thanks t everyone who alerted and favorited me. im deeply flattered!

now i got a Beta, Kim or Aqua-lily6, and she is editing my stuff but i really wanted to update so i got impatient and just posted this. so if there are lots of mistakes, sorry ill post the edited version of this and my other chapters as soon as i get them back. so thanks kim for taking the time to do this. love ya girl!

ok now enough of my tom-foolery, here is chapter 13. this is also my longest chapter ever so im happy  
i love this chapter because of Aro, he is such a sweetie.  
and then because of the Bella/Felix relationship,  
and then because we meet some cool new charachters.  
so without further a do here is Don't Let Me Down

**Chapter Song: "Let the Flames Begin" by Paramore. ( i know im using a lot of paramore, but im kind of obsessed with them right now so bear with me lol)****

* * *

**

**Don't Let Me Down**

**BPOV**

Crap.

My father definitely did not look very happy. Aro never got pissed at me, but I had seen him get mad at others.

I did not want that directed towards me.

I ran up to his stoic figure and stopped right in front of him with my head lowered. I could feel his eyes on the top of my head. He didn't speak to me right away, but I could practically feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Isabella, I don't quite comprehend what possessed you to think it was perfectly alright to leave this party. Here I was about to introduce you to some very important people and you were no where to be seen."

Aro spoke in a low, strained tone that was frighteningly calm. I would have much rather had him yell at me, but I knew he wouldn't make a scene here. It would have been a lot better if he could just let it all out now, but he would probably talk to me after the party, when he'd had time to let it marinate in his mind. So, now he was only going to be twice as mad as he was now.

Super.

"I'm sorry father. I didn't mean to upset you. I was only out getting some air. I lost track of time." I told him this while still looking down at the ground and then peeked up at him. I have a natural puppy dog face, so as soon as my eyes met his, Aro's ancient face softened a bit. This was good, I just had to soften him up and then he wouldn't get too ticked.

"Isabella, let's just finish out the evening, and we will discuss this later." My father looked at me with stern eyes, and I knew he would give me a good lecture no matter how much I buttered him up before.

"Yes sir" I responded and he acknowledged with a nod. He placed his hand on the small of my back as he guided us back into the ballroom. As we entered, the vampires standing near all stood up a little straighter and bowed slightly with a smile as we passed by. I smiled back in return and had to bite back the urge to do a Princess Diaries impression of "Thank you for being here today" with the stupid wave and everything. Pulling that definitely would not help out the trouble I was in with my father.

I looked at the side doors I exited from earlier, and saw the Cullens weren't there anymore. Part of me wished they were still in here mingling with the other vampires and I would be able to see them again, but I knew they were probably helping Edward out with his problem wherever they were. After seeing the state he was in, I knew exactly why they were acting so strange earlier. They must have felt the pain Edward felt when he saw the announcement of my engagement reminding him of the love he'd lost.

I felt bad for him, and then mad at my self for being able to cause him so much pain. This was just another point to add to the negative list about my wedding.

I was for sure going to make a point to hang out with them, especially Edward, tomorrow. He needed some good, wholesome fun to cheer him up.

I was brought out of my own thoughts when Felix came up and linked my arm in his. He smiled down warmly at me and I returned the favor.

"Where were you B, Aro looked about ready to bust a cap when we couldn't find you," Felix said with a smile.** (AN: "busting a cap" is slang for shooting a bullet. Just in case some of yall didn't know.)**

I rolled my eyes at him and replied, "I was outside getting some air. I just needed to clear my head a bit. Why is everyone acting like I was off getting high somewhere in the corner."

Felix barked out a laugh at that, "Bella, the day you go out and get high, is the day I confess my homosexual love to Caius." I glared at him and he just laughed more, "No, honestly we all thought you bolted. It's no secret you get shy and embarrass yourself constantly. We just figured you slipped out was hiding out in the library until Demetri saw you running through the forest and told Aro. I bet you're in trouble."

I scoffed at him for a second, but he wiped it away when he grinned one of his classic I'm-Felix-so-please-forgive-me smiles. "Yeah, I am. I just praying he'll forget about it before the party's over. I'm not up for one of his lectures tonight." My father was persistent, so the odds of him forgetting about me leaving were up there with remembering my human life.

Aro came up to us then and whispered in my ear just low enough for Felix and me to hear. "Now Isabella, here our two guests I want you to pay special attention to." I nodded and I then felt Felix tense up from beside me. I looked out in front of me and saw two, black cloaked figures gliding towards us.

They were two men, both with a very ancient look about them. One was tall and thin, with black hair that was slicked back. He had prominent cheekbones and a slightly pointed nose. The other was slightly shorter, but slightly stockier. He had white, blonde hair that was cut short and a full, round face. They both were of course extremely beautiful, but they had this ominous aura about them, that made me naturally put up my shield out of reflex. I threw it back down once I realized what I'd done and tried to gain back my composure.

As they got closer, I noted that Felix stepped slightly in front of me and my father was standing taller than usual. I noticed that Demetri and other members of the guard seemed to be watching and making an unnoticeable circle around us. Even Jane, who was for sure on my top most despised list, looked on edge as she watched these two men approach. They stopped a comfortable distance in front of us with sly smiles on their faces. It creeped me out a just a little.

"What an honor it is to finally meet you young one." The black haired one said in a smooth tone. He lifted my hand and placed a quick kiss there before he continued. "I am Vladimir and this is my brother Stefan." He motioned towards the shorter vampire beside him and he also kissed my hand before he began to speak.

"We have been eagerly waiting this night, Isabella. To finally meet the predecessor of the Volturi dynasty is an honor. You must be great young one." Stefan eyed me skeptically. I could tell the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice and I knew he must have his doubts about me. There was definitely something about these two. No wonder everyone had suddenly stood guard.

These vampires were dangerous.

They were most likely some kind of threat. I was sure I needed to find out more about them from my father.

I smiled my most charming smile at them and just pretended like nothing was wrong. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"We had all been wondering what your Aro was doing in this castle for the past few decades. I now see that he has been training up our new Princess." Vladimir said with light tone and a smile of amusement at that last word. I really wanted to deck him the face, but I doubt Aro would appreciate that; even if he looked ready to do it himself. I don't think I'd ever seen my father look so on edge.

"Well, my father is a very busy person. I assure you that he wasn't training me the whole time. I am his daughter as first priority." I said to them trying my best to stay calm. I said it in my sweetest voice as possible, but I knew it had an undertone.

"Of course, of course child. We are fully aware of the special things your father must attend to on a daily basis. He is a very important vampire indeed." Stefan said while shaking his head slightly. He looked at my father briefly as he finished and then returned his attention to me.

I only smiled as a reply; I didn't know what else to say to them. They were both too menacing for my liking and they carried themselves as if they knew some big secret or something.

"Oh child, we don't want to keep your company for too long. There is a room full of vampires here eagerly awaiting your presence. We will be sure to see you again. We both are eager to learn what you can bring to our world." Vladimir said to me. He and Stefan looked me over again and a small smile played on their lips. I felt dirty all of a sudden, like they were sizing me up.

"Until then" I replied with a forced smile. I refrained the urge to add on, 'but hopefully you'll fall into a fire pit'.

They gave me a curt nod and glided away into the crowd. I watched them go and until they were submerged into the crowd and then let out a breath I had no idea I had been holding. I looked up my father and noted that he still looked tense. I took his hand in mine and he looked down at me and smiled.

"I'm proud at how you handled that. I should have warned you about them before this."

"It was fine. They were a little freaky though. Who exactly are they." I asked my father. He exchanged glances with Felix and then looked back down at me.

"We'll discuss this later. Let's finish up in here first, my dear."

I nodded again at that and even though I really wanted my question answered, I let it drop for now. Aro seemed to think these two were of utter importance, so along with the dread of tonight's little meeting, I was curious to know what Vladimir and Stefan's problem was.

Ugh. Even their names sounded menacing.

"I can't stand those two." I heard Felix almost growl from beside me, "one of these days they are going to get what's coming for them".

I looked up at him in confusion and then took his large hand in mine and rubbed it reassuringly. Felix noticeably calmed and took a deep, unnecessary breath. "Calm down, Felix. They won't do anything. I'm sure their bark is worse than their bite. Honestly, it looked like Gianna could take them. They didn't look too strong. Just old really."

Felix just looked at me like he new something I didn't. "I'm guessing you have no idea who they are, or what they used to be?"

I just shook me head 'no'.

"Well I'm sure Aro will explain it to you tonight, because this is one conversation we should not be having in public."

I was even more interested now and could now over looked Aro's anger at me in anticipation if learning about these new vampires.

Felix led me back through the crowd behind Aro and for the next two hours I met more vampires than my brain could remember; and that was only half the crowd.

I do however remember the other family of vegetarian vampires. The Denali coven lived in Alaska and besides my coven and the Cullen's, they were the largest. They also lived close to the Cullens, so the two families were good friends. There were six of them, two males and four females. Their leader was a tall, strawberry blonde named Tanya. She seemed nice enough, but she kept shooting looks at Felix beside me and of course he was oblivious to her obvious attraction. He only had eyes for me now. Even though I didn't lust after Felix, I didn't like how she was looking at him. I diverted the conversation from them quickly after learning about their basic back story.

Felix and I danced a few songs and even though I was probably the most ungraceful vampire ever created, I felt light and free dancing to Felix's lead. It was times like this that I wished I had more time to fall in love with him before we got married. He could be the sweetest and most fun person to be around at Volterra.

Why couldn't I have it bad for him like he did me?

The big annoying tear in my heart, was blocking him from entering. I couldn't love him because I didn't want to be loved by him, my heart didn't know how to return such feelings. The only time were I really felt right was when I was with the Cullens. When I was with them I didn't have this constant heartache throbbing on my chest. I had known them for all of 24 hours and I already felt more comfortable around them than I did my own family; whom I've been with for decades.

It didn't make any sense.

Was I missing something? Was the answer to all of my confusion staring me right in the face?

I looked up into Felix's stunningly blue eyes and smiled at him, hoping that maybe some realization would hit me. It didn't. I only got a chaste kiss to my forehead and I still felt nothing. No sparks or instant fireworks were going off in my head. It was still platonic for me and I felt so bad. I wanted so badly to love him. I wanted to have the same feelings of love and adoration that Heidi and Demetri shared. I wanted to have the love that I read about, the kind of love that was more of a need. The kind where you had no other choice but to be with that person. I wanted to have him be my soul mate.

But, I didn't love Felix the way he loved me, and he deserved someone that could return the same feelings he was giving me.

But, I knew he was going to stay, so I was going to give him all that I could.

I wasn't going to let him down.

**(AN: I was totally gonna end it here but I was like. "Naw, yall have been patient with my spastic updates so I thought I'd try to make this one longer. So as you were)**

By the end of the night the vampires began to trickle down until the ballroom was quite sparse. Raymond was one of the last to leave, on account that he didn't want to risk something happening to my hair or the dress. I knew he kept re-glossing my lips and tinting my cheeks through out the night, but apparently he had been watching me like a hawk. I was lucky because my little excursion into the woods didn't show on my outfit, so I was saved one of his little diva rants about how I should care more about my appearance. I cared enough, I just didn't care if my hair had the exact amount of shine and bounce it needed or that I had enough cleavage showing.

I mean seriously, Raymond. Anyone who cares that much about my cleavage needs a serious slap in the face if they're looking that hard.

After enough of the party had died down, Felix walked me up to Aro's study and whispered a sincere good luck and quick kiss before he left. I was going to see him in a few hours for my training session, so I was sure he was going to want to know how it went.

I went and sat on the big couch in front of the blazing fireplace, and it took all but five minutes for Aro to grace me with his irritable presence. He glided in and I quickly stood up for him as he made his way over to his desk. He motioned for me to sit in the chair opposite and I obeyed.

We both looked at each other for a while, as if waiting for the other to speak. I certainly wasn't going first, so I just looked at him. I observed his face and he looked so stressed. My father was normally always excited and enthusiastic about something. Whether it be about a new vampire he had learned about and was in the process of recruiting or some random new electronic. But now, he looked worn and tired. His ancient face was always perfect, but it seemed as if he had some permanent line etched upon his forehead. His eyes looked darker than usual, and wondered when the last time he fed? He had been bustling around for months getting everything ready, and that the pressure and stress was finally getting to him. I loved my father very much, and even if he wasn't happy with me at the moment, I worried about him.

"Isabella, I hope you understand that your life is changed from now on. You are no longer just Isabella Volter, but Princess Isabella of Volter." My father finally spoke with a determined expression.

"I do father and I accept all of the responsibilities that come with that."

"I dearly hope so. You have no idea what everyone was saying doing your little adventure tonight." He looked at me with anger slightly brimming under his tone. I just pressed my lips together and shook my head as he continued, "They all found you quite charming from your speech, but suspected your lack of seriousness when no one could find you."

I looked down at my hands in my lap as he ranted. I could tell he was more disappointed than angry with me. I didn't want my father to lose faith and trust in me, and I suddenly felt bad for leaving. I knew I shouldn't have, but my infatuation with the Cullen family had my mind deterred from my first task of the night.

To be a leader.

To prove to everyone that despite my age and fairly young life as a vampire, I could be a ruler of the vampire world. That despite my power, I had the right mind set and could really be what the vampire world needed. By walking out tonight, I gave off the impression that I was only just some young, beautiful, powerful vampire that the Volturi were only using as a face and proof of power.

I was so much more than that. I had ideas about how to run this underground world with less violence. My father and his brother's tactics were basically "defy us and you die". I hated that. If it wasn't for my indestructibility and quick bout of courage, I wouldn't be in the position I was today.

I wanted to introduce a new way to the vampires of the world. I wanted the civilized way that my family and I lived to be universal, and stop coven wars and barbaric nomadic ways. It would be so much more beneficial to the vampires to gain control and live amongst the humans. The humans were getting smarter than ever these days, and the will be a time when they discover our ways that is too big for my family to cover up. It was time for change and I was going to make it happen.

"I am so sorry if I gave them that impression, father. It will not happen again. I will be on my top most game for the rest of the week. You know of all people know how serious and dedicated I am about my new position. I want the others to know that, I want them to believe in me and what I could do." I said all of this with passion as I looked straight into Aro's pitch black eyes. It all just came out of me from the realization of what I had done came to me.

The crease on Aro's forehead faltered and he cracked a slight smile. "That's my girl. I know you have it in you. You just have to make everyone realize it too. There is no room for mistakes anymore, my daughter." He set his hand on top of his desk for mine and I placed my hand in his. "I believe in you, Isabella."

I smiled at my father and nodded my head. He really did want what was best for me and I was glad I had such a caring guardian.

"Father, who exactly are Vladimir and Stefan, the two vampires I spoke to earlier. They were special you said, right" I asked my father tentavly as I remembered Creep and Creeper. Felix had said that they used to be something.

Aro looked at me and I could hear him grinding his teeth together; that wasn't a good sign.

"Vladimir and Stefan are extremely old and historical vampires. They are the last remaining survivors of the Romanian Coven that used to rule about 1600 years ago. We overthrew them back then and destroyed everything and everyone. They are the only known survivors and we never bothered to destroy them, because they were powerless and could never regain back their kingdom by themselves. They were powerful and cruel rulers. Most of the vampires back in that day fought on our side and we easily defeated them. No one would help them, and that is how we essentially came into power.

"But, I have noticed that they have been acting especially confident and secretive over the past century, but we have never fully investigated it. As, I' m sure you've noticed, the guard is paying extra attention to those two; especially when it is concerning you, my dear."

That would explain it. Those two set off defenses in me that I could normally control. They presented themselves as if they knew something no one else did. The way they were speaking towards me tonight, was as if they thought I was some joke. This made me a little angry because I didn't want to start off my reign with enemies. I frown upon that actually.

But, why was Aro so worried about me. I could certainly take care of myself. What was it about these vampires that could be a threat to me?

"Father, it's not like they could cause any damage to me. What is it about them that are causing such extra precautions to be taken when they come near?"

"They have a violent and nasty history. They were known back then for their cruel ways of punishment and death. They were ruthless leaders. They wanted to enslave the human race and with the amount of power and influence they had, it was a possibility. It took Caius, Marcus and I decades to formulate a plan and gather followers to end their rein. It was easy to gain vampires behind us because most had been subjected to their persecution. The only problem was to do all of this in secret. They had guards everywhere and the most powerful of vampires at there will. It wasn't an easy task to over take them, but we did. Now our world is better for it. But that doesn't mean that there aren't vampires out there that still firmly believe in their ways. I suspect they have a steady number of followers behind them, and are awaiting their turn for revenge. They know you are special, my daughter, and that means that they will try to get to you first to get to us. I don't believe they know of your power just yet, and that is why Monday night's performance is crucial. You can't let them doubt your ability. You are an extremely powerful vampire, but your only weakness is your lack of self-confidence and eagerness to appease everyone. They will be able to sense your weakness. They will feed off of it."

I knew deep down, all of what my father was saying was extremely true. These brothers will seek revenge one day, and I, being the youngest and less experienced ruler, was going to work to their advantage. I wasn't going to let them underestimate me.

They were going to learn that they weren't going to mess with my coven.

I looked at my father once he finished and took his hand in both of mine. "Father, they will not get to me. One of the first things I will do once crowned is get to the bottom of their plan. They will never come back into power."

"I'm glad to hear your confidence, but this is a lot easier said than done, child. They could have something up their sleeve that we have no idea about. I refuse to lose you to them. Don't let me down, Bella.

"Never." I said with finality. I was going prove to everyone what I could do.

"You should go rest for a bit, before you start training. We need you completely focused this week."

"Yes sir" I said as I got up and walked towards the door. I wanted to get back to my room and think this entire ordeal over.

"Isabella?"

Aro asked before I walked out. I turned back towards him and he looked at me with love and caring. "Promise me you'll be careful." I nodded once and then closed the door behind me.

It was then that I had another flash. I was standing in a forest. It was cloudy and wet outside. I could sense the presence of another person near me and the atmosphere felt tense. My body felt numb. I could feel my heart tearing and I gasped from the feeling. The noise sent me back to present day. I moved one of my hands to my chest over my heart, which felt like it was sinking down into my stomach.

I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. What was going on? It felt as if the tear was fresh and new. I felt horrible and found myself gasping for air. I looked down the empty hallway and was glad it was deserted.

I didn't need for anyone to see me this way.

I was having these glimpses more frequently now and I had no idea why now or what they could mean. They could easily be a new power that was taking over me, but that was unlikely because I had gained enough control over how I can use my gift.

They could also be glimpses into my past. This idea made me the most hopeful because maybe I was beginning to remember something.

Anything.

I would give everything to know what I came from. These visions I keep getting are so quick and vague, that I couldn't really decipher them. It was all starting to have similarities. I always felt weak or weaker than I'm used to feeling, so that has to mean I was human. There was also the common greenery I would see sometimes. Wherever these visions are taking place must have happened in a place that was extremely blessed with plants. I also noticed that I was always standing close to someone. Someone who was extremely cold, yet I always felt warm when I thought about it.

I wanted to know what this meant!

It's killing me to even think about the fact that I might be remembering parts of my past, but it was always just outside of my grasp.

But, something was going on that was allowing me to flash back a lot more often than my normal once every couple of months.

I could really only think of one rational possibility.

Victoria.

The reappearance of that evil witch had my emotions working in overdrive these past couple of days and my mind could have unlocked something that allowed me to remember since she wouldn't tell me.

Well at least that was one thing she was good for.

Now that she's been destroyed, though, hopefully my flashbacks wouldn't stop.

I was still having them though, even after she was supposed to be gone for good.

I think.

It was a possibility that Felix hadn't found her and she could still be out there waiting to torment me some more. I made a mental note to ask Felix about his little mission in training later, because enough was enough.

She had to go.

She was causing my brain to go crazy, and even though having these glimpses into my past was nice. I didn't want her to have any power what so ever over me.

That part of my life was over.

I finally gained enough power and stood up to make my way back to my room. Luckily enough I made it back to my room with out being disturbed. I passed by a few vamps as I made my way, but I must have had a big "Fuck off" sign plastered to my head because no one approached me.

This was good because I didn't feel like listening to their ass kissing anyway.

I walked into my room to find it empty of my friends, but still scattered with wedding plans. Heidi even left me notes telling me she would be here after my workout to plan some more, but left specific instructions to pick out china before then.

What the Hell.

Vampires don't even eat.

I was going to have to put my foot down at that one.

I walked straight into my bathroom, stripped and got in the shower. I let the warm water ease up my tense muscles and I felt the most relaxed I had all night. I scrubbed off the make-up that Ray applied and changed back what he did with his power. I slipped into shorts and a tank top, and resigned myself to the upmost form of relaxation I could achieve.

Sleep.

I had discovered a while ago the power to essentially make people go into a state of unconsciousness. I rarely ever used this gift on myself, but I was rarely ever under this amount of pressure. I set my alarm to go off 20 minutes before workout and settled myself into my big and insanely comfortable king sized bed.

I eased my mind into a steady state of a light doze and then slipped into deep slumber. The stress of today was gone and I was only left looking into a perfect beautiful face with golden eyes and bronze hair.

_YO! I'll tell you want I want  
what I really really want  
So tell me what you want  
what you really really want  
I'll tell you what I want  
what I really really want  
So tell me what you want  
what you really really want  
I wanna (ha)  
I wanna (ha)  
I wanna (ha)  
I wanna (ha)  
I wanna really really really really wanna zig-a-zay ah!_

I woke up to the loud, boisterous music of the Spice Girls and verbally cursed the god who put them first in the shuffle on my iPod. I wasn't ready for their overly perky voices this morning, yet it did the job because I was up and annoyed.

I quickly got dressed in running shorts and athletic top, slipped on my Nikes and made my way down to the gym. I looked in the window to see Felix, Demetri, Chelsea and Alec.

Chelsea was cool most of the time. We normally didn't hang out because she was usually on missions. She was short, had straight light brown hair, and was slightly younger than me. She was pleasant most of the time, but could gain a major temper when things didn't go her way. Her power was the ability to change emotional bonds, so she often enjoyed having fun with the many couples in Volterra, but got mad whenever she was reprimanded.

Alec, on the other hand, was not always so nice. He was Jane's twin and shared her dislike of me all because I was the only one they couldn't tag team and torture. He had a darker blonde hair than her and his lips weren't as full, but he was still just as beautiful. He had his pleasant moments. Only whenever Jane wasn't around to boss him around, though.

"Hey B" Felix said as he walked over and kissed my cheek.

"Hey" I told him with a smile. I turned towards everyone in the room and greeted them too with a, "Hey", and wave.

They all mumbled greetings back as Felix led me over to the big mat in the center. "How'd it go last night?" he asked referring to my talk with Aro.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. He was just worried really. He wanted me to make a good impression on everyone." I told him as he nodded. "He also told me about the Romanians."

Felix looked at me but didn't say anything, so I just continued. "He thinks they're a threat to me."

Felix looked apologetic for a second as he looked at me with concern and replied, "Bella, we don't know what those two could have planned. They could be scheming to try and gain back the kingdom and this celebration we're having is the best time for them to do it. So they can have witnesses and followers. We are all naturally worried about you because they could try to use you to get to us. The whole reason they're supposed to be here is because of you, so they know you are incredibly special to us." Felix spoke to me with care and I placed my hand in his. He had always been one of my best friends here.

"I know, Felix. It's just that I know I can take care of my self. I don't want everyone fussing over me like I'm some delicate human. They are no match for me."

Felix smiled at me and replied, "You have always been so independent and brave. I know you can take care of yourself. You are trained as well as the best of us and have THE power of powers. But, that doesn't stop me from worrying about you B. I love you so much that I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. I would feel as if I failed you. I couldn't deal with that."

"How'd it go with Victoria yesterday?"

Felix's face fell at this question and I was instantly worried. "Bella, I'm sorry. We couldn't catch up to her. She ran off over seas somewhere. We don't think she's coming back, but we have someone watching. We are going to go after her after the wedding. You won't have to worry about her. I'm not going to let you down, B."

So Victoria was still out there. This wasn't good, but it explained why I might be having these sudden flashes. I wasn't angry at Felix for not finding her. I knew first hand how sneaky and smart she was. She wasn't going to be easy to catch. I knew Felix and Demetri would though. I even wanted to come with them to kill her.

Yeah.

That's exactly what I needed.

I needed to see with my own eyes and even contribute to her destruction.

"I know you won't Felix. I just can't wait for this to be over. I just want to live a happy new life. Thank for all that you've don't though. I'm glad I have you."

Before I even knew it was happening, his lips were on mine and I was surprisingly kissing him back. I cared for Felix a lot, and I was going to make this work. He pulled my waist closer to his body and then we were stopped by loud, obnoxious coughing from everyone in the room. We both pulled apart and he smoothed his thumb over my cheek and I smiled at him.

"Okay. Demetri now that we've given you a show for the day, I'm about to kick your ass." I told Demetri as I bounced toward one side of the mat ready to fight and my training began.

I was working extra hard and we all decided on what abilities I would show tomorrow and how I would use them. I was going for shock and awe, and I wanted to prove to everyone that I could handle this. We worked on my powerless combat for a while until I eventually had both Alec and Demetri pinned to the wall with one hand.

I suppose this extra boost of effort really did pay off.

We then worked on my ability. I was concentrating on using multiple powers at once and using together to make them stronger. This has always been the most difficult part because it would drain my energy faster than you would realize. I had slipped into slight unconsciousness a couple of times and it wasn't fun.

I would feel like I'd lose my physical body and be trapped inside of my mind from overexertion. That's why this portion of my training was especially difficult because I had to be cautious and alert of what and how much I was putting forth.

I was taking a slight break when I saw him.

Edward.

He, Alice and Jasper were just walking by the big window when we saw each other. Jasper was looking calm, cool, and collected like always. Alice was waving excitedly. Edward just flashed me his crooked grin and I swear I could have just melted into pool of mush if I wasn't sitting down.

I smiled brightly at them, and all thoughts of work had been thrown out the window.

I wanted to be with them today.

I started to automatically make my way out towards them and then realized that this was going to be a problem.

How could I concentrate on the duty set before me with Edward and his family around?

That's the thing.

I wouldn't be able to.

* * *

haha  
damn edward and his dazzling, heart stopping ways

so the nominations for the Twilight Awards are closed now, and i didn't get nominated.  
i was sad, but i see this as a good thing. i can improve my story more and then be eligible for more categories  
but there are a lot of really good stories that were nominated so u should go check them out

i also still need help with some cars for street racing  
i got some messages with a lot of cool cars, but im looking for the perfect car to fit each charachter's personality  
so hit me up if u have suggestions

my poll is still up too so go vote in that  
its crucial for the story!

next chapter: Fun time: Volturi stlye.

im not goin to make promises for my update schedule so i will update asap.  
hopefully it will be this week.

so go review now. i really really really wanna hear your thoughts and opinions!!!

until next time!!

-alexis :P


	14. 14: Volturi vs Cullen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Apparently you igmos.**

**Hey!!  
so I'm finally updating after like a month.  
My life has been crazy so, I could literally spend maybe an hour on this a week.  
but, after lots of perstering from my friends, chapter 14 is finally here.  
I had posted this earlier on Friday after pulling an all nighter finishing it.  
I tried to edit and put it on the site this morning, but I was leaving for a school trip and didn't get to finish edting because I woke up late.  
You probably could tell I was rushing by my AN. I was literally being honked at by my dad waiting for me in the car.  
I was determined to get this up before I left so I could come back home to reviews. And my inbox has 80 unread, so I'm a little excited.  
So thats why it may have been rough earlier, but now it's edited and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Some minor changes:  
1. I revised my story outline and so the ending has changed and I like it a lot better. It's going to be epic and im excited.  
So I have moved the week up a day. So instead of it being Sunday it is now Monday, so the duel will be on tuesaday. ****So thanks for everyone that has reviewed!! you have no idea how much they mean to me. The support you guys show for this story keeps me happy and motivated!  
and thanks to everyone who has alerted and favorited, I would love you even more if you reviewed!**

**And a special thanks to Bonita10 and RileyAnastasia for yalls help with the cars in this chapter. You are heaven sent and I love you.**

**This chappy is fun because it shows the cullen/volturi interaction.  
so here is Chapter 14- Volturi vs. Cullen.**

**Song: "Fat Lip" by Sum 41 (beginning), and "Yellow" by Coldplay (ending)**

* * *

Chapter 14

**EPOV**

I stayed in the forest for a little bit after Bella left. I was ready to start working on getting her back, but I wasn't ready to see my family just yet. Their looks of pity and thoughts of remorse from my predicament would only send me back to self-loathing.

I was on a high of determination and I didn't want to be brought down. They already knew that our plan on getting Bella back was upgraded 40 levels because she was engaged. I didn't want to talk about it like we did earlier. That little session of Dr. Phil I could only take once. I only wanted to talk strategy.

I ran back towards the ball room and through the patio doors. I noticed my family wasn't there and I couldn't hear their 'voices' in the ballroom so they must've gone back up to the room. I began to weave myself through the crowds towards the exit when I was stopped by a hand on my arm. I turned to meet the golden eyes of Tanya Denali.

"Edward" She greeted me with her flashy smile. Her thoughts were already leading towards things I would only do with Bella, and I internally rolled my eyes. I for sure wasn't in the mood to deal with her advances.

"Tanya" I said through a tight smile

"I saw the rest of your family earlier, but they made a hasty exit. Is everything alright"

I knew she was being genuine because she and her family were our closest allies. But I wasn't going to pour out all of our troubles on her.

"Yes every thing is fine. We are just so over come with emotion from being here." I tripped a little over that last part trying to find a word that could fit what was going on with us.

"Oh! Us too! This is all quite remarkable. This vampire must be something. It makes me wonder what the Volturi really have up their sneaky little sleeves."

"Mhhm" I wanted to end this conversation so I could get back up to my family, but Tanya was too social for me. "Well Tanya, I need to find my family so I'll catch up with you later."

"I'll hold you to that."

I smiled in response to that and then walked a little too briskly away. I weaved my way through up the staircase and before I left, I looked back at the ballroom floor.

There my Bella was. She was dancing gracefully in the arms of Felix. They were gliding across the floor and she looked so happy. Felix dipped her and Bella threw her head back in laughter. She smiled at him with affection and that's when I walked out. I couldn't watch that anymore.

I should be the one dancing with her and making her laugh that way. She should wear my mother's ring on her finger and looking at me in the way she looked at him.

But I wasn't going to go back to feeling bad for myself. Bella would be back in my arms soon enough

I made my way back up to the room and walked in the suite to see my family. They were all sitting in the living area and suddenly turned quiet as I walked in.

A clear indication that they were just talking about me.

I went and stood before them with a determined stance. Alice made a motion to say something to me but I held my hand up for her not to. She closed her mouth and everyone in the room stood read for my next move. Their thoughts all expected me to do something rash, but I was past the reactive stage.

"I already know what you are going to say to me, so you can just save your energy."

"Dude how you can be so calm about this. You do know Bella is engaged." Emmett cut in while Rosalie glared at him.

I pinched the bridge of my nose to calm myself before I responded to my oblivious brother. "Yes Emmett, I am fully aware." Emmett was about to reply back but Rose gave him a look that said 'shut up or die'.

I then presumed to tell them about my and Bella's encounter in the forest.

"That is so classic Bella; trying to please everyone but herself. She doesn't want to marry that guy. We all could tell she wasn't too excited about it when we talked to her before you did." Rosalie said when I finished. Everyone nodded that they understood too.

"We have to help her." Esme included.

"We are. We are going to get Bella back and with us where she belongs. We have to do this for her. She doesn't want this life. And this life isn't for her. We are going to make her remember the life she used to have; the life she should have."

"Whoo! " Emmett shouted at that and pumped his fist in the air. Alice jumped out of Jasper's lap with the same determination as me and Jasper and Rosalie's thoughts were excited for this mission; Jasper for Alice and Rosalie just for the challenge. Esme smiled at the prospect of getting her other child back and Carlisle was happy for me especially.

"I'm proud of you Edward, but you all must be cautious of how you approach her. You can't forget that she is a member of the Volturi. She will most likely be around another member most of the time; especially her fiancé. You can't reveal too much. That could tip off the other Volturi and frighten Bella herself." Carlisle cautioned us.

He was right. We couldn't be too obvious, but it is going to have to be just enough.

And we only have 5 days to do it.

We all agreed to meet back later to go find Bella, and so everyone retired to their own rooms. I laid on my bed listening to my music gaining my focus for the task at hand.

I had to keep my cool.

We all met in the living area and left with Esme wishing us good luck, Carlisle had left earlier to meet with some other vampires. I knew the gym was back down by the gardens so we headed that way. Alice was out of her element in excitement so Jasper was sending out calming waves. They didn't seem to have the slightest effect on her, but helped out my nerves. The closer we got to the gym the giddier I became.

We reached the giant window peeking into the gym and we all stood slightly dumbfounded at the sight before us.

Bella was kicking someone's ass.

"Damn."

Emmett broke the silence with his profound vocabulary. But he was right. Bella had two vampires pinned against the wall and she didn't seem to be using any powers. Felix and another brunette vampire were standing off to the side. Bella then released them and high fived the other female vampire.

"Would it be bad to say I'm impressed and a little afraid of Squirt there." Emmett said as we continued watching. Bella was now using her shield to block things being chunked at her from all different ways.

"No." We all answered at the same time.

"Bella's got some moves" Alice piped in.

"Yeah, it looks like they are seriously training up a weapon of mass destruction in there." Jasper said.

"I honestly didn't think she had it in her." Rosalie admitted.

We continued to watch, emitting the occasional 'ooh" whenever Bella kept knocking things into one of the vampires in her training session. She ended with going up against all 4 of the other vampires and beating them by turning her self invisible and binding them together with an impenetrable, invisible force.

It was mind blowing.

She ended this and finally noticed us standing outside the window. She flashed us a brilliant smile and began to make her way out to us.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey" we all greeted back.

"That was some pretty impressive fighting in their. For a little thing, you sure caused some damage" Emmett said.

Bella rolled her eyes at Emmett's comment and replied, "Every Volturi member has to go through that. Mine is just more intense now."

"Well you didn't look like you were having any trouble." Emmett said.

Bella just shrugged and said "I guess they're just wimps", with a joking smile gesturing towards the four vampires inside.

"Or you are just that amazing" I added. Bella looked at me shyly and then looked down at the floor in embarrassment. What I would give to see her blush once more.

I smiled back at her modesty and the thoughts of the rest of my family were adding mental points to our score. Making Bella remember our playful banter and how she would get so embarrassed easily could help her remember.

Cullens- 1 Volturi-0

I looked at the other vampires to see them glancing at our interaction. I couldn't read their thoughts, but I'm sure they were all wondering who we were. Felix seemed extra cautious and was turning protective. He was worried for Bella's safety, but he was also getting jealous.

He began to make his way out towards us before we could think of a quick get a way with Bella. He glided out the door towards us and slid his arm around Bella's waist. She looked a little shocked by this, but didn't shake him off. She smiled up at him and he hugged her closer and kissed the top of her head. This made me come back down to earth and remember that Bella was already 'taken', per se, so that was a point against us.

Volturi- 1 Cullens- 1

Damn.

"Hey Bells, who are you friends?" Felix asked Bella curiously, but I could tell the possessiveness in his voice.

"This is the Cullens; Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward." She answered him, gesturing towards each of us and we all nodded in acknowledgment.

"Guys, this is Felix" She introduced us to him.

"They taught me how to hunt vegetarian style yesterday." Bella said to Felix.

Realization dawned in his face and he said, "Oh yeah, the vegetarian coven from America. Aro speaks highly of your Carlisle."

"Carlisle a great man" Jasper said.

"So I've heard" Felix retorted, "So Bella what time do you want to head out?"

"What do mean?" Bella asked puzzled. I was praying that he was mistaken. If he and Bella already had plans, we wouldn't get to be with her today. This decreases our chances of getting her memory back.

"B, its Monday"

Bella then slapped her palm to her forehead and said, "Shoot, Felix, I completely spaced. With all of the stuff going on this week, I forgot what day it was."

"You don't have to go. We'll understand if you have stuff to do. I'm sure with the crowning and wedding plans, you're too busy." Felix said with a disappointed tone. He was acting as though he really understood, but you could definitely tell he really wanted Bella to do what ever they had planned.

"No way, I never miss Monday races. And Heidi has the wedding covered from what I can tell. In fact the less I'm involved in the planning, the better it will look, I promise you." Bella reassured him as Felix smiled.

Volturi -2, Cullens-1

Damn.

There goes our morning with Bella. She was going off with Felix to their 'Monday races' and we are left here on our asses.

Bella looked at us for a second and then smiled brilliantly. I smiled in return at what ever she was planning.

"Do you guys know anything about cars?"

**BPOV**

This was perfect.

Ever since I came to Volterra, Monday night was always my favorite time of the week. It was the night at Volterra when the youth of the castle would get together and just act our age.

Or our frozen in time age.

Felix, Heidi, Demetri, Chelsea, Jane, Alec and I all were changed relatively young and are all under the age of 21. We were all from different parts of the world and different time periods but we all have the need to just be with people our own age.

We all also had the same need for speed.

So on Mondays we would all go down to the garage, get in our cars, and race. We would either do mass tag team racing, drag racing, or we would work on the cars and make them faster to race. It was fun to just hang out and not have to worry about any of our duties. We were all pretty good friends (not so much Jane, but she could have her moments), so we looked forward to it.

I was hoping to spend some time with the Cullens, and now the perfect opportunity had presented itself.

I looked at my new six favorite people and smiled at the thought of racing with them. "Do you guys know anything about cars?"

They all looked at me for a second like I was a complete tard. Rosalie looked like I just told her she had a thick, unsightly uni-brow and Emmett looked like I just ran over his puppy.

"Bella, let me assure you, we know about cars" Edward said with a slight chuckle. The rest of the family nodded their agreement.

"You all seem very sure of your selves." Felix commented with a smug look.

"We can hold our own" Edward said with the same smug look plus a classic, crooked smile.

Both of them started to size up one another and glare at each other. Felix then casually moved his arm up to around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I saw Edwards jaw tighten and his eyes seemed to grow darker. His siblings were looking in between the two with anticipation.

I had no idea what was going on, but it wasn't friendly.

"Okay guys, hate to ruin this testosterone party, but I believe there is room for everyone in Car Land."

Edward started to calm down a bit, but Felix still hadn't loosened his grip. I gave him a slight push and a 'wtf' look and he released his hold on me. I rolled my eyes at him and then looked back at the Cullens who were giving Edward a skeptical look.

"Anyway", I started and they turned their attention towards me, "We always work on and race the cars on Mondays. Would you like to join us? It's not everyday we have more teenagers here."

They all smiled at that and accepted excitedly. "Excellent" I smiled back, "Meet us down at the garage around 6"

"We'll be there" Edward said with a smile. I almost sighed out loud.

"Now I've got to go do more wedding planning." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"I can't be all that bad. It actually sounds like fun" Alice chimed in.

"You've never met Heidi. She's a woman with a mission." Felix and I exchanged a knowing glance and shook our heads. "But, you'll meet her later. You'll see what I'm talking about."

At that my phone started to ring Heidi's specialized ring tone. "Speak of the devil" I said as I pulled it out of my pocket. Apparently I was late again so I needed to haul ass up to my room.

"I'll see you guys later. Bring you're A game" I waved good bye to the Cullens and my eyes lingered with Edward's a bit longer than necessary.

"See you later, B" Felix said to me with a kiss to my forehead. I was still getting used to us, and kissing in front of people like that made me a little uncomfortable.

Especially the Cullens.

I headed back up to my room where I was subjected to more wedding plans by the merciless Heidi. We picked out her bridesmaid's dress and started looking at flower samples. It wasn't all too bad since Heidi wasn't as wired up from the wedding hype as she was yesterday.

We were picking out color schemes and almost decided on a flashy hot pink so we could dress Aro up in a pink suit when he gave me away. Lord knows that man needed to add some color to his wardrobe. But we decided on royal blue and gold.

As it neared time to head down to the garage, I decided to change into something more presentable. I never took as much care in my look before, but I stood in my closet room pondering what I should wear. I finally decided on a pair of simple jeans and a dark blue blouse. I brushed my hair so it would fall perfectly around my face in waves and wiped on mascara and a clear gloss.

I walked out of my closet to find Heidi looking curiously at me. "What?" I asked her, automatically smoothing my hand over my hair.

"Nothing. I mean, its just you look especially nice tonight. You've never put that much effort on your outfits all by yourself. Whenever Raymond or I dress you up, you act like we're trying to force feed you bleach or something"

I just shrugged my shoulders and said, "I just wanted to look good tonight. Is that a crime?"

"No, I'm proud actually. Maybe Ray and I are rubbing off on you," she said. Then realization dawned over her face and she smiled at me, "You wanted to look special for Felix."

"Sure, Heidi, Let's just go" I tried to play it off as I dragged her out of my room. She was still giggling slightly at me and I just rolled my eyes.

To be honest, Felix was the last person on my mind. I really wanted to not look like a freak for the Cullens; and Edward. I knew it was bad to be dressing up for a man that I wasn't engaged to, but he was company so I wanted to look my best.

I was almost running down to the basement floor where our massive garage was. I reached the glass door that led to the spacious underground room that stretched underneath the entire castle. It held over 100 different cars, boats, motorcycles, and anything else you could think of for the Volturi.

We walked in and my eyes immediately caught sight of the bronze topped god. He and his family were all gathered around a set of cars talking with Demetri. I couldn't help but stop and stare at his perfect form. He was wearing jeans that fit his body perfectly and a black polo that showed off his long, toned arms. I audibly sighed and he turned around to catch me staring. I quickly averted my eyes down to the floor, but not before I saw him smile his beautiful crooked grin and turn back to Demetri.

"What were you staring at?" Heidi asked me. I looked at her knowing I had been caught staring at Edward.

"Oh...Um, just…nothing."

She looked at me unconvinced and then looked back over to where the Cullens were staring. She stayed silent for a second and then it was if a light bulb went off in her head. She looked at me with a sly smile and laughed a little.

"Oh my gosh, Bella. You were totally checking that guy out," She said with a smile.

"What! That's absurd. I was not checking anyone out. I'm engaged for heaven's sake!" I retorted trying to cover it up.

Heidi just snorted at me and rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. I know a "checking-out" look when I see one. I practically invented it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I replied and then started picking at my perfectly manicured fingernails.

"What ever. But I don't blame you B. The red headed one is a grade A hottie," I threw my head back up at her for that one.

"Heidi!"

"What, he is! Just because we're taken doesn't mean we can't look," She justified to me and then pointed back to Edward who had turned his back to us, "And what a sight it is. Oh, the things I could do to that man."

"Stop right there Heidi." I said while holding up my hand to her fantasies.

She was right in the sense though. I could look at Edward all I wanted. Just because I had Felix didn't mean I couldn't admire other men. That was all I was doing to Edward.

Admiring.

This was just some ridiculous crush I had, it would pass soon.

"Who is that anyway" Heidi asked me.

"That's Edward Cullen and the other four are apart of his coven. They are the Cullen coven from America. The Vegetarian vampires Aro talks about sometimes. They took me animal blood hunting yesterday, remember."

"Oh yeah, the Cullens. Those ones are our age, right?"

"Yup."

"What are they doing down here?"

"I invited them to hang out with us tonight. It's nice to have some fresh faces around here"

"Gorgeous, fresh faces are more like it"

"Down girl" I told her as she hooked her arm in mine and we started walking towards everybody.

It surprised me by how much I was bothered at the fact that Heidi was thinking that about Edward. She was married so I knew she was only looking and I was engaged so I really had no right to get so worked up about anything. I must be losing my mind because I have never acted or felt this way about someone.

I was absolutely smitten by Edward. I was always watching him and admiring his beauty. Yet, he was also incredibly different from anyone that I had ever met. It was as if we had a connection that couldn't be penetrated. I had this new need just to be around him now.

But this was only a phase I was going through.

Temporary infatuation.

Everyone was here already. They were all gathered around a few cars and I could tell by the conversation they were just deciding who was going to take out which cars. I was happy to see that everyone seemed to be getting along with the Cullens. This meant that I wouldn't have to have two sets of friends. We could all be together.

"Hey Bella" Alice said as we approached them. I saw her eyes quickly glance at Heidi and mine's locked arms, and I saw a look of sadness flash briefly in her eyes. Everyone greeted us and then I introduced them all to Heidi.

"Hey guys, this is Heidi and Heidi this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward" I said as I gestured off to each of them. I saw Heidi and Rose glaring at each other, until Rose turned away. Peculiar.

Heidi, in her normal fashion, smiled and said "Official wedding planner and best friend, how do you do?"

I rolled my eyes at her antics, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice stiffen slightly, but she played it off. What was that about?

The Cullens all smiled slightly in response, but I could tell it was a little forced. Weird.

Heidi could tell it was getting weird, so she mumbled something about asking Demetri something and slipped away.

"So you guys ready for some fun Volterra style?" I said trying to break down some of the tension.

"Born ready" Jasper replied for his family.

I laughed slightly, which loosened every body up. "I take it you're not new to cars."

"To say we know about cars would be an understatement. Back home its pretty much all we do." Emmett said.

"Good then. That'll make me feel better when I win tonight." I smiled teasingly at them.

"Oh you're going to beat us now? Let me warn you, us Cullens don't go down without a fight." Edward retorted.

"Neither do the Volturi"

"Well then let the best family win"

"Don't worry. We will" I smiled at them before I went off to go find my car for the night. They all went off throughout the garage to select theirs too.

This was going to one hell of a race.

**EPOV**

This was going to be perfect. Bella was the one to start the initiative to hang out tonight. She wanted to get to know us better, I was sure of it. She wanted us to come to some sort of 'car racing' party tonight. The rest of my family was extremely excited for tonight. Not only were they going to be with Bella tonight, but do one of our favorite pastimes as a family.

The only down side to tonight was that it wasn't just going to be us and Bella. We were also going to be with her Volturi friends, namely Felix.

He and I didn't have the smoothest of starts earlier. I had coached myself earlier in preparation for this. I wasn't going to let myself lose control when he touched her. I had to keep reminding myself that he and Bella were engaged.

But it was a lot easier said than done. He must have felt the connection between Bella and I because he pulled her closer and placed his filthy lips on the top of her delicate head; clearly marking her as his. I almost lost it, but Jasper was shooting me waves of calm. We did have one hell of a stare down throughout the entire conversation to the point where Bella had to interfere.

One thing for sure is that, Felix was going to be greater an obstacle than I'd presumed.

But Bella was mine, so there was no way I'd be leaving this castle with out her.

We met down at the garage around six and Bella hadn't arrived yet. We walked in to rows upon rows of cars of every type, color, year and model. One of the big vampires we had seen at the club came and greeted us. His name was Demetri and he was tall and burly with chocolate brown hair, and sharp features. He was actually quite pleasant and I was pleased to know that not everyone here was going to be against us.

He took us on a tour of the garage and was becoming fast friends with the rest of my siblings. I wasn't talking as much, because I was watching Felix from across the room. He was glaring at me while wiping down a smoky grey Hummer H3. I turned my back to him and tried to listen to Demetri but I could almost feel his eyes burning into the back of my skull. He was trying to challenge me, and felt a low growl beginning to rumble in my chest. When I turned around, instead of his ice cold blue eyes, I saw the deep brown of my Bella.

She was standing with whom I presumed was Heidi and they were both staring at me. I smiled at Bella and then turned back around, if I stared any longer, I might have started drooling. I could hear little snippets of their conversation and all I could really catch was "checking him out", since they were whispering at a low enough volume.

I chuckled inwardly at that. I saw how flustered Bella was at that comment, and the thought of how she used to blush crimson whenever she was embarrassed flooded my mind. This Bella had to be 'dazzled', as she used to call it, by my presence so it couldn't be long before she remembered me. Bella knew I was special, that much was apparent. She even took extra care in her appearance. It was noticeable and she looked beautiful, but no matter what she wore or did, she would always be beautiful; human or vampire. She was trying to impress us. Not that it was needed, but the gesture was a point for us.

Volturi-2 Cullens-2.

I saw that Alice was staring up at me and I realized I was sporting a goofy grin on my face just at the thought of Bella. Alice glanced back at Bella and then smiled at me knowingly. I shrugged my shoulders at Alice and then went back to listening to Demetri talking about the cars in the garage.

"Hello Bella" I heard Alice greet and then turn to see Bella and her friend approach. Alice glanced down at the two of their locked arms and visibly winced. It was so hard for Alice to watch Bella interact with her Volturi friends while she couldn't be with Bella like that, at least not yet.

"Hey" the rest of my family waved to Bella.

"Hey guys, this is Heidi", she gestured to the blonde vampire she was with, "Heidi this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward", and she introduced us. My sisters were sizing her up. Alice was showing her happy demeanor on the outside, but on the inside she was plotting ways to get rid of Heidi. I was going to have to talk to her about that, killing Bella's friend wasn't going to help our situation. Rosalie was having a minor stare down with Heidi, and I knew it was a beauty competition. Heidi was smiling slightly straight at Rose and Rose was about to eye stab her. Emmett put a calming hand on his wife's shoulder and Rose broke the gaze. Heidi smiled triumphantly. If she knew what was good for her, she wouldn't challenge Rosalie.

"Official wedding planner and best friend, how do you do?" Heidi said in a light tone. It was meant to come off funny, but no one laughed because the tension was high. We all just smiled slightly, which could have almost come out as a grimace. Alice stopped slightly at the words 'best friend', but recovered from Jasper's calming waves.

Heidi could tell we weren't going to really soften up to her, so I heard her mumble "I need to go find my husband", and then briskly walked out of the huddle.

I heard Rosalie's thoughts chanting, _"Ding dong the witch is gone. Which old witch. The ugly bitch."_ She was even smiling slightly at her little Wizard of Oz spoof. Now I had her and Alice to worry about concerning Heidi.

"So you guys ready for some fun Volterra style?" Bella asked us.

"Born ready" Jasper replied. My brother was competitive, not as much as Emmett, Emmett was borderline crazy, but Jasper had southern sportsmanship.

Bella musical laugh rang out at that and I smiled involuntarily. "I take it you're not new to cars."

"To say we know about cars would be an understatement. Back home its pretty much all we do." Emmett said with a smug look.

"Good then. That'll make me feel better when I win tonight." Bella replied surely.

I loved this new confidence in her. As much as I missed my old Bella, this new Bella was different in good ways and bad. The good being that she was confident and I couldn't wait to hear what she would say next; the bad being that she couldn't remember me.

"Oh you're going to beat us now? Let me warn you, us Cullens don't go down without a fight." I told her. She didn't understand the double meaning that had, but the rest of my family did and they audibly agreed.

"Neither do the Volturi", she replied back quickly with a teasing smile.

"Well then let the best family win."

"Don't worry. We will" Bella said with her teasing tone. She then smiled at us before turning to go through the garage

"I like the new and improved Bella. She's feisty." Emmett commented.

"That's for sure. She's different." Rose said.

"But she's still the same Bella. The old Bella is still in there and will come out to remember us." I said definitely.

"Of course, Edward. We know. We were just implying the differences in her. The same clumsy girl is in there. You'll get her back. We all will." Alice said while placing a small hand on my arm. I nodded at my sister.

"Okay, let's burn some rubber. I'm sick of standing around her like a pansy." Emmett said lightening the mood.

"We've only been in here for five minutes." I said to my brother. He could be so impatient sometimes. Well, most of the time.

"I know but I wanna show Bella some real racing," He then pretended to drive an imaginary steering wheel and completed the show with his own little victory dance, "I'm stoked!"

We all laughed and spread throughout the garage to find a car.

This was going to be an interesting night.

**********

We were all lined up outside of the castle along a massive dirt lot in the back. It was shaped in the form of a regulation race track and by the looks of the trees on the edge; it had seen its fair amount of crashes.

We were going to do tag team racing with my family and 5 of the Volturi; Bella, Felix, Heidi, Demetri, and Alec. Each car would do two full laps around the track and then the next would go once they handed the idled driver the team's flag. The only rule was that you couldn't use your powers to help. So Bella graciously drained all of us of our powers and tucked them away in her petite little body.

I was in a silver Aston Martin V8 Vantage, Alice in a bright yellow Porsche 911 Carerra S Cabriolet, Rosalie in a candy red Dodge Viper R/T, Jasper in a sleek black Jaguar, and Emmet in a smoky grey Ferrari. Rose had done some quick, minor work on the engines before we lined up and so now the cars were 5x as fast as before.

The Volturi were also lined up single file right next to us. Bella was in a midnight blue Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder, Alec in a forest green Audi R8, Demetri in a white Mustang, Heidi in an orange Lotus Elise, and Felix in a black McLaren FL. They were all looking pretty smug and I couldn't wait to see their faces when they lost. The excitement was almost too much for anyone to handle because everyone was so pumped on adrenaline.

There was a light at the side of the track indicating when to go and we all waited for the green to light up. Emmett and Bella each had their team flag tied to the mirror in their car and from what I could hear over the loud rumble of the other cars were shooting off smack talk before the light turned. We all waited while the 5 red lights flashed indicating it was about to start and when the green finally blinked Bella and Emmett were off.

Emmett had an easy lead at first, but Bella quickly got up to him, accelerated and cut right in front of him, staying small fraction in front of him. Once they got to the end of their circuit they both quickly untied their flags and threw them into the open windows of Jasper and Alec. They shot off the same way with Alec taking the lead on this one.

Everyone else in waiting was inching more forward in anticipation of their circuit and with Alec rolling back in with Jasper hot on his tail, Demetri and Rosalie speed on with their flags. Rosalie kept an easy lead with her slightly faster car and strategy of cutting Demetri off every time he tried to pass. They rode back in to us and threw their flags to Alice and Heidi.

It was almost hard to look at those two with their brightly colored cars, but it suited their personalities. Alice and Heidi were neck and neck until Heidi pulled a dirty move and guided Alice off the road and into the trees. I saw the whole of my family shoot dirty looks at a laughing Heidi and the cheering Volturi. Bella wasn't cheering though, she had a look of concern on her face like my siblings and I. But it didn't last long because a bright yellow movement steered us back to the road to see Alice pulling out of the trees a good 20 yards in front of Heidi.

I love that little pixie.

Alice steered into the driveway and casually tossed me the flag with a bright smile on her face and then I was off just in time to see an agitated Heidi handing off her flag to a very agitated Felix. I pushed down on my gas and accelerated the car around the curve of the track. I saw that Felix was getting close, but I just concentrated on staying tight inside and focused on the finish line. I was almost there, but Felix was right beside me nearly growling in competitiveness. I drove in and hopped out of my car waving our red flag, just in time to see Felix doing the same thing with their blue one.

" Whoo!" Felix cheered while wasving around his flag.

"No way man, it's totally us. I was definitely ahead." I defended.

"I don't think so, it was a close call but I was in first." Felix fought back.

We started walking towards each other, chest sticking out, and ready to defend our team. I saw my family gather up behind me and then the rest of the Volturi do the same for Felix. We stared at each other in challenge, with Heidi and Alice beside us doing the same. Heidi wasn't making a good impression on my sisters, and now Felix was seriously working my nerve too.

"What was that all about? What about a clean game!" Alice exclaimed towards Heidi.

Heidi just rolled her eyes and said, "They were no rules saying we couldn't help the other team steer. Just get over it pixie stick, we won anyway."

"What did you just call me" Alice in a low, level tone. Jasper put a calming hand on his wife's shoulder and pulled her out of a fighting zone.

"Okay guys, you all need tochill out. It is not this crucial", I heard the perfect voice of Bella sound through all the chaos. She squeezed her way through the two groups and was waving around a Polaroid type picture.

"Don't fight guys. We have a photo finish and the winner seems to be", She examined the picture for a second and then said, "The Cullens!" with a wide smile. "Congrats guys!"

I looked at the picture and there it was, bright as day, the sliver of my car just about 5 inches in front of Felix's black one.

Volturi- 2 Cullens- 3

"Whatever, Beginner's luck" The Volturi mumbled as they walked back to their cars.

"Maybe next time" Emmett joked after them. Heidi flipped him off and he laughed.

"So is that all you do in America, race cars?" Felix asked us, sliding an arm around Bella's shoulders.

"No. We also attend school." Jasper said matter-of-factly.

"Are you serious, once was enough for me. What do you do for fun?"

We all smiled at each other and said "Baseball" in unison.

"Oh yeah, I've played that a few times, fun game."

"Well we're just going to have to play before the week ends." Bella said up to Felix and us.

"Yeah, that would be fun. We will show you how vegetarians do it." Emmett said.

"And beat you again. That would be fun" Rose said.

"We'll see about that," Felix said, "You Cullens can't always get everything you want." He then kissed Bella on the top of her delicate head, and then looked straight back at me. "Some things are meant for us Volturi."

What the Hell.

I knew the rest of my family tensed at that show he just gave. Was he on to us? Did he realize how much we had been focusing on Bella? Did he suspect something?

He somehow had a sinch to how much I liked Bella, or he wouldn't mark her as his right in front of my face.

That bastard.

It was then that I wished I could read his mind, but it was still being blocked by Bella. I needed to know what he was thinking.

"Umm yeah, right." I said. I didn't know what to reply to that.

We were broken from our thoughts when Felix's phone went off. He got it from his pocket and looked at the screen.

"I have to go, but we'll see you at the Duel tomorrow." He said.

"Yup" Emmett replied.

"Good" Felix said slyly. He hugged Bella, kissed her ring, and then took off back to the castle with Demetri and Alec in tow.

"Well that was fun," Bella said with a smile. "Besides, the little bit of competitiveness, I think we are all becoming fast friends.

"Oh yeah, we are a regular Breakfast Club" I said sarcastically.

Bella laughed at that and said, "Give them a chance, they're not bad. They aren't too keen on newbies."

"We can tell" Jasper said.

"Come on let's put these cars back" Bella said.

We all started to drive the cars back to the garage. We were joking around the whole time, and even Heidi, Alice, and Rosalie were starting to act more civil.

My siblings were at the garage waiting on Bella and I to finish up, since we were the last ones left. We were enjoying eachother's company and even the silence while we worked wasn't awkard; it was nice. We were taking our time because Bella knew as soon as she got back to the castle,she would have to start preparing for tommorrow. So we talked about anything and was even the nostalgic game of 20 questions we used to play. This new Bella was still clumsy, loved books, and despised shopping; things I'd already knew.

But what i did learn was that she harbored a deep love for the Volturi.

She loved Aro as a true father because he had always believed in her from the begginning and never gave up on her. They had a connection that she and Charlie never really had. She also did really care deeply for Felix. He was her very first real friend as a vampire, so they would have a connection that couldn't break.

She trusted him with her life.

I could tell in her eyes that she was planning on marrying him.

But plans could change.

Bella and I were sitting in the middle of track staring up at the full moon and bright stars. She was leaning back on her hands, and looking up at the sky and smiling as if it was the greatest thing in the world.

" It's enchanting, isn't it?" Bella said as she continued to gaze. " No matter how long or how many times you look at the sky, it's different and can be what ever you make it out to be. It's free and can never be contained," I smiled at her assessment and gazed at her beautiful form illuminated by the moon light as she continued, " I mean, have you ever seen anything more beautiful."

I couldn't help the answer that popped out of me, but I was glad that I said it. " Yes," as I continued to stare straight at her.

She looked at me and noticed my gaze, she automatically looked down from embaressment at my referrel to her. I picke her chin back up to look at me.

" You shouldn't hide such beauty, Bella." I told her with confident care. She bit her lip through a smile.

The wind blew a peice of her hair in her face, and I tucked it behind her ear before she could. I left my hand lingering on her cheek and didn't stop myself when i stared to softly glide my thumb over her porcelain skin.

She seemed to go into a trance for a couple seconds, but came out of it. She smiled at me. and then lifted her graceful hand over mine on her cheek. I was intoxicated by her scent as she started to lean in towards me, and the look in her eyes told me she knew who I was.

Who I really was.

She remembered.

This was it.

Our lips barely brushed and Bella put her left hand on my shoulder with a smile.

Then, the moonlight caught the glint on Bella's engagement ring.

She looked at it and gasped. She then looked up at me in horror, and stood up quickly and a good distance away from me.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry" She almost whispered and then she ran back off towards the castle before I could even get a word out.

I guess she didn't remember me, but her engagement.

Volturi- 1,000 Cullens- 3

* * *

**Uh Oh! what will happen now! **

**So I want to know your thoughts so REVIEW!**

**I dont know how quickly i can update again so just bear with me and check out my favorites and read all of those AMAZING stories**

**Next Chapter: Bella's POV of that ending**

****If you want to really pester me for updates and also find out how busy I really am, just message me and I'll give you my name so we can be friends on Facebook.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**see you next time!**

**-alexis**


	15. 15: Complications

**Disclaimer:** **Bob (from the Price is Right) : Okay, contestants. The prize today is the Twilight Series. Okay how much do you bid for Alexis?  
Me: that be a billion dollars, there Bob.  
Bob: and Stepahanie?  
Stephanie Meyer: I'll bid $4.59, Bob.  
Me: (snorts) what are you bidding for? a frappucinno?  
Bob: And the actual retail price is...........$4.59! Stephanie Meyer you are the proud owner of the Twilight series!  
Me: WHAT! you've got to be shitting me!  
Stephanie Meyer: ( laughs manically)  
Me: I hate you  
Stephanie Meyer: Yeah, yeah. We'll see if you feel that way when Midnight Sun comes out.  
Me: You won't freaking release it!!  
Stephanie: touche.....**

**YO YO YO!!  
So I know it's been about a month, but life has been kickin my ass.  
But I've been gone for good reason. I've been dancing and auditioning for summer programs and I got scholarships to a couple good programs this summer! Which is good for me, but kinda bad for you because I won't be avaliable this summer to write as often as I'd like. But hey, NO Sacrifice, NO Victory! ( thats from Transformers. great film btw)  
but it's my spring break this week so, I've been relaxing and getting my self back into synch.  
and I've finally gotten a new chapter out to you!!!**

**So thankyou sooooo much too all that have reviewed. I'm in love with you!  
and thankyou for those who have alerted and favorited! but a review would mean soooo much to me!!  
and btw, please dont review and message me relentlessly asking me to hurry and such. I appreciate the gesture but, one message will due.**

**This chapter is kind of a filler chapter, but it has some important plot stuff so pay attention.  
so enough with my annoying computer voice. I present to you Complications!**

**Chapter Song: "When You Were Young" by The Killers

* * *

****Complications**

**BPOV**

I ran faster than I thought possible. I went silently and swiftly through the dense back woods of the castle that lead up to the entrance of the garage. I wouldn't allow myself to think about what just happened back there; at least not yet. The emotions that were already running through my still veins were willing to burst through me like fire, but I wasn't going let it happen out here. I was going to lock myself deep in the confines of my favorite place; the Library. Where I could think this through without fail.

I ran to the forest's opening where the dim light from the garage was shining through. I stopped when I heard laughter coming through and perched down behind a nearby bush, hoping whoever it was wouldn't spot me. There was no telling the type of word vomit that would come up if someone tried to speak to me now.

I looked through the spotless glass walls and saw the rest of the Cullens joking around about something. Emmett's boisterous laughter boomed through the open door at something Alice said. I wasn't one to spy, but I had to know what they where saying. After what I had just done, I felt like the slightest thing could be the of the ice berg that sent it all crashing down. I pulled forward the gift of extreme supernatural hearing and listened as their conversation tuned in as clearly as though I was standing with them.

"Poor Eddy probably doesn't know what to do with himself right now" Emmett said through bouts of laughter.

"I just hope this won't take too long, the sooner we can get them back home the better." Rosalie said while leaning on a car and examining her nails.

"Rose, we can't rush this. They both need time to readjust to one another. She's bound to realize soon anyway. I can practically feel the connection between them. Our family will be whole soon enough." Alice said from Jasper's lap.

"Well how long does it take? They've been out there for a while now" Rose replied.

"Knowing Edward, he's most likely pouring out his somber soul through passages of poetry. I kind of feel bad for her now." Emmett said with a smile.

At that I tuned out and sent the Hearing away.

What the hell where they talking about?

Apparently Edward was involved, but who was this other person they were referring too. I was the only person out there with him, and they knew that. So did they suspect something was going on between us?

Oh Lord, I hope not.

Was I leading Edward on? Where they the only ones that noticed us together? Did they think something was going on between us?

Oh God, no. This can't be happening.

I turned away from the garage with a sharp breath. I shook my head to clear it and coached myself to get out of there before I exploded.

I wasn't about to waltz through them to get back to the castle so I swallowed my pride, and just teleported myself into my private room in the library. I locked the door and plopped down in the fluffy white armchair.

I took some deep breaths and leaned my head back with closed eyes as I allowed my mind to wander back to what happened on the track.

*************************************************************************************

"_I mean, have you ever seen anything more beautiful." I said while gazing at the endless sky of stars._

"_Yes," His velvet voice said with pure sincerity. I looked at him ready to question his theory but when I noticed how intense his gaze on me was and I realized what he meant. I lowered my head in embarrassment and began to think that he'd gone mad. There were many vampires more beautiful than I. Hell, he lives with Rosalie, the visual definition of beauty._

_He then tilted my head back up to look at him, "You shouldn't hide such beauty, Bella." _

_I smiled involuntarily at that. No matter how many times I was told that in my lifetime. I never really believed it until then. My cold heart seemed to swell with joy because I believed him. I had never felt so beautiful in my life. His golden eyes held a look of care and adoration that was impossible to turn away from._

_He reached his hand to my face and tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear. But, he left his large, warm hand on my cheek and softly began to circle the pad of his thumb along the side of my face._

_It was then that I had a flash._

_I was sitting on something or someone. But it was hard and cold. Yet, I never felt more comfortable in my life. I was enveloped by a familiar spicy scent that seemed to calm and excite me at the same time. We were outside and gazing at the sky. The vision was beginning to fade out, but I heard the faintest smooth voice say "I love you" and then felt cold lips press softly against mine as the vision came out and I was thrust back into this time._

_I opened my eyes to see Edward's golden ones staring at mine. This feeling and setting felt so familiar that I couldn't help but smile. It felt so right to be here with him. I brought my hand over his and it felt like they were made to be that way forever. I couldn't help myself as I started to stare at his perfectly sculpted lips and lean in towards him. I glanced back up towards his eyes and I felt as if I belonged for ever._

_Our lips barely brushed but it felt like sweet fire. I put my hand on his shoulder to press myself into him more, since the slightest contact sent my body aching for more._

_But the brightest gleam of light caught my eye and looked towards the source. It was then that my eyes met with the beautiful engagement ring on my finger._

_Hot disgust filled in me and I never felt more lousy and ashamed in my life._

_I was engaged to be married to one of the best men I knew and someone I loved. _

_I was cheating on him._

_He doesn't deserve this and I instantly hated myself for letting my emotions get a hold of me._

_I jumped back from Edward and put my hand over my mouth in shock. I saw my ring again and felt the betrayal I was showing Felix sweep through me once again. I no longer felt beautiful, but disgusting and ugly._

"_Oh my God, I'm so sorry" I said. It was meant for Edward, but deep down I knew it was for Felix and the rest of my family that I just betrayed._

_I saw remorse fill Edward's face and he began to reach back towards me but I took off before another word could be said._

_*************************************************************************************_

So now here I sit, mulling over tonight's events and how much I screwed up.

I knew I was falling for Edward, but never did I dream that my infatuation would lead to disloyalty in my relationship with Felix.

Loyalty and Trust are two of the Volturi's most sacred traits. I knew deep down in my heart that Felix would never do what I just did, because I trusted him with my life. And now, this is how I repay him.

But as I began to think, I couldn't really hate myself as much as I wanted. Because as bad as I felt about it, I couldn't help but like it.

I touched my lips and could almost feel the softness of Edward's against mine. If I hadn't had noticed my ring, there is no telling what would have happened down there. But I can grantee it would have me feeling even more rotten afterwards.

I groaned in frustration and hurled a throw pillow across the small room.

Why has this week been the most frustrating of my existence? It should be the best week of my life. But it seems drama is unfolding itself with every passing day.

I needed to keep my head in the game for the rest of this week and then my life will go back to where it should be. The only difference is that I will have a new title and a new husband; which means that my life has only gotten more complex.

One thing for sure is that now, I needed to keep caution with the Cullens. I was too attached to stay away. But now I was aware enough to keep my eyes open to what was really going on.

Earlier they seemed to know we were out there together. They were talking like Edward and I were getting together or something. They knew of my engagement, so why were they saying that their family was going to be whole again? They can't mean me. I was a Volturi. What kind of connection did they feel?

They seemed to know something and had some sort of plan. I mean, they all seem to be waiting on something to happen. They walk around me with a cautious sort of awareness. They were hiding something.

If they knew something was going on, then Edward had to in return. Our almost kiss was just as much my fault as it was his, but if he claimed to be so honorable then why was he coming on to me; an engaged woman?

He also wasn't over this girl he told me about. He still loved her after she had moved on. Had he really gotten over her so quickly?

Something was not right here.

The more I thought about this, the fishier it became.

The early sunrise was beginning to stream into the room, and I tilted my head towards the window. The view overlooked the south end of the castle where the race track was and was high up enough to see over the trees. I focused my eyes on what looked like a small black form in the field, and got up to get a closer look.

It took a second for me to realize that the person couldn't be anyone but Edward. He was sitting on the ground and his shoulders looked to be slumped over. It hurt to see him look so sad, and to think that I could have caused that. I turned my head away and slumped back down in my chair. I couldn't look anymore. I had to stop thinking about Edward and his family so much.

They were the biggest mystery I have ever come across besides myself.

I needed to watch myself around the Cullens. No matter how attached I was to them, that needed to stop. Things were getting too weird for my liking. I wasn't going to avoid them, but I sure as hell wasn't going to allow myself to be alone with them.

It wasn't that I didn't feel safe with them anymore; quite the opposite, actually. They were turning my world upside, no matter how refreshing it was. I didn't really know them, yet I felt as comfortable with them as I did with my own family; maybe more.

But they were turning my world upside down. I was questioning myself more now. I was actually caring more for my appearance for them. I wanted to hang out with them.

I really liked these people.

But, there was something off about them.

They had a secret.

They knew something.

And my heart was pushing me to find out.

But my brain and my gut were telling me that something was wrong here.

Wrong with them.

No matter how attached I was to the Cullens, that needed to stop. I wasn't going to avoid them, but I sure as hell wasn't going to allow myself to be alone with them.

I didn't want a repeat of what just went down to happen again. I honestly didn't trust myself around them.

I needed to focus on the task at hand; the Dueling Competition. It was only a few hours away and I hand to be on my A-game. Dealing with disappointment from Aro isn't something that needed to my added to my list. I was going try to forget about the Cullens, and focus on my pending title and marriage.

Oh shit.

Felix.

How could I face him now? I was never the best at lying and keeping secrets. I mean I never had to before this.

But, Edward and I didn't even really kiss. It was more of a lip touch. Nothing happened.

But, it was still the fact of the matter.

I didn't want to start our relationship off with lies. Felix is always honest with me, so I should show him the same respect.

To tell him or not to tell him? That was the question.

How in the world could my life have gotten 10x more complicated in a matter of 3 days?

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

I stayed out on the track until sunrise. I was dreading going back to family after what just happened. No doubt they would be furious at me, but I also couldn't handle their ever present looks of pity for me.

Pity

I was so sick of it; from myself and my family.

For once I just want things to go how their supposed to.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose in anger. It didn't calm me, so I found a nearby rock to take my frustrations out on.

I was so sure she had remembered. The look she gave me was one I knew well.

It was the same look she gave me everyday when we were together; the smile that graced her beautiful face and the twinkle in her bright eyes.

I believed it.

I hurled the rock miles away with an aggravated cry.

Her lips, though they'd only brushed mine, felt the same.

Different, but they were still the ones I remembered and dream about.

It was pure bliss for all of 3 seconds.

What had caused that sudden change in her demeanor? I had never counted on anything like that happening. I let my emotions run too wild, because I assumed.

Now, I could have ruined any progress Bella and I have made.

I took 1 step forward and now I just swam 50 steps back.

How would Bella look at me now? All she would see is the guy that tried to attack her. I'm lucky she didn't kick my ass.

She won't even want to talk to me now, but we needed to. I had to explain myself.

But what was I going to say.

"_Hey Bella! Sorry I almost kissed you, but I thought you remembered being in love with me!"_

Yes. That would work. She would definitely understand then. We would even go out for coffee afterwards and reveal our unyielding love for each other.

She is probably disgusted by me by now.

The sun was coming up steadily, and I needed to get back to my family. They were all probably wondering where I was. They'll be in an annoyingly good mood thinking that Bella and I had a great time last night after they left.

They should know me well enough by now to realize I fucked this up too.

*************************************************************************************

I walked down the hallway towards our room and braced myself before I opened the door. I pushed open the white French doors and knew this was going to be a good one when Alice launched herself at me.

"How'd it go? You were gone all night! We never even saw Bella come back up!" She said happily from below me.

This was definitely not what I was expecting.

Alice beating me up?

Yes.

Happy Alice?

No.

Was this some kind of joke? She had to have known what happened. Alice was probably watching us the whole night. She already knew what would have happened.

I pushed her off of me in annoyance and said, "Like you don't already know, Alice", as I made my way to my room.

Everyone looked around in confusion and Alice replied, "Um, no I don't. I can't see anything that involves Bella anymore."

I stopped mid step at that. I had forgotten that with the new Bella, Alice couldn't see her future.

"Edward, what happened?" Carlisle asked in a calm voice.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I needed to stay calm. I turned around slowly to face my family. They were all staring at me waiting for me to say something.

"When Bella and I were down at the track, after you left, we...I did something…….irrational and idiotic and now Bella won't….can't talk to me. I don't know what I was thinking, I was-"

"For the love of God, Edward, what else could you have done?" Alice screamed as Jasper pulled her back.

I couldn't even look at them anymore. They were disappointed in me, again.

"Edward, what did you do?" Carlisle asked, still the epitome of calm.

"I thought Bella remembered me for a second, and so I…I almost kissed her. And of course she didn't remember, and ran off. I just screwed up everything."

My gaze was trained on the floor. I couldn't face my family after all of my disappointments. I heard Esme gasp and felt Jasper trying to calm everyone down.

"What would lead you to believe that" Alice said. Her voice was even, but she was mad. Jasper could only do so much.

"I don't know. I just….don't know. Hope. I was hoping she would and my emotions got the better of me. I need to talk to her, apologize. She probably doesn't even want to speak to me anymore."

"God, I can't even imagine how Bella feels right now." Alice said. She was right. I'm sure Bella's mind was running a thousand miles a minute now.

"Edward, I want to be angry at you right now. But I have used it all up on you. So the only thing we can do is try to fix this. I just hope Bella will talk to the rest of now."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Save it, we don't have time for the Brooding Edward Show right now."

"Well, the dueling match starts in a couple of hours. You all will see Bella there. But she won't be alone. So you are going to have to mind what you say." Carlisle said.

"Oh God, you don't think she's told anyone, do you?" Rose said, "We don't need to be fighting the entire Volturi guard, because Edward can't control his hormones."

I scowled at her, but she was right. If Bella told the Volturi, they wouldn't be happy. That was one more problem we did not need added to our list.

"I don't know. I don't think so, or they probably would have already confronted us. But you never know."

"It's already Tuesday, and we really haven't made that much progress. This is not looking so good" Rose added.

"Oh don't give up guys, those two are going to be together, we just have to try harder." Emmett retorted.

"No one's giving up; it's just that if something doesn't happen soon, it'll be too late."

"Can we just figure out a new plan please, over analyzing it isn't helping?" I said finally as Rose just rolled her eyes at me.

"Alright, plan B" Jasper said as we all began to brainstorm.

*************************************************************************************

We were all out in the west gardens were the Dueling Competition was being held. A giant corral like area had been roped off about the size of a football field. There were the 7 throne chairs at one end with a tent over them and stadium like seating around the rest of it.

"Wow they go all out for this" Emmett said as we took in the surroundings. There were vampires everywhere and with the mild sunlight coming in, everyone was sparkling. "It feels like I just stepped into a giant disco ball. I mean, really, there should be a law against this many vampires in the sunlight."

"Emmett, babe, focus" Rosalie said in annoyance at her husband.

"Anyway, we need to keep our eyes peeled for Bella, so we can start. But I think she is going to come out all together with the Volturi." Jasper said.

"Yes, they do like to make an entrance don't they," Emmett added in.

We all ignored him and Alice said, "Okay as soon as we see her, guys just bolt, Rose and I have will have it until Emmett finishes.

"Yeah, yeah, Alice we know." I said. We had gone over the new plan a hundred times, and Alice wouldn't get off our backs.

She looked at me sternly and said, "I just don't won't anyone to forget, Edward. We don't need anymore shit messed up, now do we?"

I ignored her and rolled my eyes and she did the same. I could promise I wasn't going to mess this up. My part was fairly simple anyway.

This time, we were going to let Alice, Rosalie and Emmett talk to Bella before I did. They were going to see the damage that was done and try to get Bella's side of the story; hoping that Bella would talk to them in the first place. Alice and Rose would try to spend the entire day with Bella, and then tonight they would try to get Bella and me to talk. My only job was to stay out of the way, and Jasper was going to make sure I did. Emmett and Rose had entered into the completion so they were going to fight someone, and hopefully get to talk to Bella while waiting. Alice was going to try and stay with Bella the entire time and Jasper with me the entire time. Bella already liked Emmett and Alice so, Rose was going to try and get on her good side by talking to her about me. If Bella was mad at me, then Rose could relate and then diffuse the situation. Alice would go into full Best Friend mode to get Bella to talk, and Emmett would just act his normal self and loosen Bella up. Then once the completion was over, Jasper, Emmett and I would wait for a phone call so I accidently bump into Bella and apologize, which hopefully would be easy with all the buttering up she would receive throughout the day.

It was all very meticulous. There was no room for mistakes today.

"They should be coming out any minute now; the competition should be starting now." Alice said as she checked the time on her phone.

"Edward!" We all turned to tinkling voice of Tanya Denali with Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazor in tow. Tanya waved at us and they all came over.

"Hey guys!" She said when they approached, the rest of the Denali clan greeted us and we did in return. But we didn't have time for small talk.

The thoughts of my family were just as annoyed as I was. The Denali's were our closest allies, but we really weren't in the mood for catching up. We needed to lead them in Esme's direction.

Tanya linked her arm in mine and stiffened a little. It was no secret that Tanya wanted us to be together, but I had denied her enough times. She needs to get over it.

"So, are any of you fighting in this thing?" She asked.

"Rose and I are. We're ready to show these vamps how Americans do it" Emmett said with enthusiasm.

Tanya laughed at Emmett and I wanted nothing more than to stuff a sock down her throat. "What about you Edward? Are you dueling?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh, no Tanya. No fighting for me today."

"Oh, that's too bad. I-"

" Cullen!"

My entire family's eyes widened at that voice.

It sounded angry.

We had definitely forgotten to factor pissed off, jealous fiancé in the new plan.

Shit.

We all turned to see the forms of Felix, Demetri and Alec, decked out in black Volturi uniforms, headed in our direction.

And they didn't look too happy.

Well, if it was a fight they wanted.

Here we are.

But things just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

**So??????**

**What did ya think????**

**Did Bella tell Felix?  
Did Felix find out on his own?  
Where's Bella?  
Is Felix mad about something else?  
Is the Cullens new plan even going to work?  
Will Bella even want to talk to them?  
Will Edward screw it up......again?**

**Find this out and more next time on Song of the Heart! ( how soap opera-ish)**

**Next Chapter: The Dueling Competition. Yay! Hot vamps fighting!!**

**Okay people, but in all seriousness, you need to review.  
the fate of this story depends on your feedback.  
I already have half of ch.16 ready, and i have 2 more days of freedom. so if you want that chapter by Sunday, I need 50 reviews by then!  
but if not, i dont know when I'll have to update again, so choose wisely.  
i didn't want to resort to bribery, but desperate times call for desperate measures.  
**

**See yall next time!!**

**- alexis-izzle**


	16. 16: Sidekicks and Daydreams

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilght, nor a computer at the moment. Pity.**

Ok, so here is the first part of the lost 33 pages.

I kind of like them better split up anyway, so maybe this will work out for the better.

Thank you all for being so patient with my crazy updates, and for that I apologize. The last month of school had been crazy, but now it's summer and I can do what I want! (wateva wateva, I do wha I want- haha South Park reference) SO I will be updating a lot more frequently.

Thanks to all of my amazing reviewers! You brighten my day with each review and it really keeps me going so thankyou! And to those of you who have me alerted but reviewing, I have one thing to say to you- What Would Jesus Do-

Jk. You don't have to review if you don't want to. I just really love hearing what you guys have to say.

So enough with my BS, here is the much anticipated chapter 16!

_**Chapter Song**_** :**** "Reason to Believe" Dashboard Confessional**

* * *

**Sidekicks and Daydreams**

_**Bella Volter**_

"You look like crap"

I heard the voice of Raymond as I walked into my room. He was sitting on my couch sewing and looking at me all the while. Today he was sporting long platinum blonde hair in a ponytail and a pink track suit to match. He was going with the athletic theme today and was here to make me look acceptable for the competition.

"Well good morning to you too" I replied sarcastically. I walked in and plopped down beside him with a huff.

"Bad night?" Ray asked me.

"That's an understatement" I replied.

"Aw, poor Bella Baby. Wanna talk about it?"

I really had to think before I answered. Did I want to tell Raymond about the Cullens? It would be nice to have someone to talk to about; get another opinion. All of this crap was too much to handle alone anyway. Ray isn't directly apart of the Volturi anyway since he lives and has his own business in the city. He was neutral territory.

"Did you die on me B, cause' you're as quiet as last night's dinner." Ray joked.

"No, I'm just thinking."

"Well do you think you want to release your pent up frustrations. It's going to hurt your complexion."

"My complexion isn't going to change, Ray."

Just as I said that, I felt folds of my solid skin fold together into wrinkles on my forehead. "Ray!" I yelled as I felt the ridges on my face.

"And you were saying." Ray replied smugly and pulled his perfectly molded mouth up into a smile.

"Okay, okay, just change my skin back so I don't look like a pug." He moved my face back to how it was all while still sewing. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'll tell you while I get ready."

"Don't try to drown yourself" Ray added in as I walked to my bathroom.

"Oh I wish it were possible" I mumbled to myself as I walked in.

Thirty minutes later I was sitting in a revolving chair wearing my bathrobe and Ray was standing behind it ready to start.

"So spill honey, I've never seen you so stressed." He said as he began to work product into my hair.

With a sigh, I sat there and told him everything. The truth on how I really felt about Felix and my marriage, the return and demise of Victoria, the stress of my upcoming title, the mysterious Romanian vampires, and finally the Cullens. I spent the longest on them since they where the biggest part of my confusing stress.

Ray listened without major interruption. Just the occasional gasp or giggle, and "Oh, Hell no" or "Bitch said what?" The entire rant took about an hour and by the time I finished, I was ready to go with my hair in a low ponytail and a head band to keep my bangs out of the way. I was in my uniform Volturi black and red tracksuit and had on light make up.

It felt good to finally get all of that off my chest. Ray would never tell anyone else. We sat on the couches waiting for Heidi in a comfortable silence, just thinking over all that was said, and then Ray finally spoke up.

"Well, shit, that's a lot to happen in 4 days." He said. I just nodded in reply.

He stopped his sewing and looked at me with care. A look I had never seen on his face really in concern for someone else. "B, why did you agree to marry Felix if the feelings weren't mutual? Don't get me wrong, he is one fine piece if vampire ass, but how do expect to be happy with him knowing it's all a lie?

I wasn't really prepared enough to answer that question, so I was stumped. "I....I, I don't know." I said with a sigh. "It's what Father wanted of me and the entire Volturi family. They've practically had Felix's name printed in the coven wall since forever. This is what they expect. I care about him so much; I can't see myself with anyone but him. We're perfect for each other." At that last bit, I was speaking more to myself than anything.

Felix and Bella.

Bella and Felix.

It was a match made in Heaven.

I looked back to Ray and he was pursing his lips at me with his eyebrows slightly raised.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, do you hear yourself right now. You are doing all of this for everyone else. And this marriage is about you, hell it's for you sweetheart. Love in a marriage is between the two getting married, not an entire population people. The only person you should be doing this for is yourself. You've always been this most self-less person I'd ever met, and that is a great quality, but somewhere you were going to have to draw the line, sweets." Felix replied with care only a friend could give out.

"But I do love Felix. I've always loved him. I'm just not ready to make that first step so soon." I told Ray after a good minute of silence.

"Do you love him or do you want to love him so bad that you can't see what's apparent in your heart?"

I didn't answer for a couple of minutes and then replied, "I do love him. I really do. I'm just stressing over it."

Ray looked at me with slight question, but I just smiled and shrugged it off. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Well the one thing I know you're not going to have to worry about is the title, B. You've had that in the bag since you were changed. Volterra couldn't have found a better ruler. Not only are you powerful, but you truly do care. Sometimes compassion is the one thing your father and his brothers are missing." He said as he continued sewing.

"Well that's good I guess. Ruling the vampire world is easy as pie. Marriage on the other hand is going to be a nightmare."

"I wouldn't say it's going to be a nightmare. I mean true love is something that can grow overtime, I mean if your truly meant to be together, just don't over think it. And if truly doesn't work out, you can always divorce him and snag another. You are going to be ruler of Volterra. That crown isn't just a shiny hair accessory. It's one hell of a man magnet."

"Yes Ray, because divorce is something that wouldn't cause a scandal. I could just drop and pick up husbands like the latest pair of shoes." I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I could never divorce Felix. Imagine what that would do to him and my father. I can see the disappointment in Aro's eyes right now." I said as I put my hands over my face.

"Damn girl, stop over thinking it. I'm sure what ever Fate has in store for you will be good. I mean maybe tomorrow you will instantly fall into a deep, deep love with Felix and then all will be well," Ray said as I nodded, " Or, maybe when he takes on that Victoria chick, she annihilates his ass. Then you could really play the field." Ray said that in all seriousness, and I just stared at him in disbelief.

I playfully hit him on the shoulder with a little force and he winced back with a "What?!"

"That's not funny and you know it. That will never happen." I told him and my conscience.

"Just dishing out all of our options."

"Whatever, Ray"

"And what's the real deal with these Cullens, anyway. I've never seen you speak so passionately about anything before."

"What do you mean the real deal?" I said picking at the throw pillow in my lap.

"I mean what is it about these vampires that have you so spun around. There are hundreds of vampires here and the only ones you can truly remember are these seven."

"That's the thing; I have no idea what is so special about them. I just can't stop thinking about them." I tilted my head back and stared up at the ceiling. "It's just that we seem to harbor some connection. I just met them and I feel like I've known them forever. Carlisle is like the father I never had. Don't get me wrong, I love Aro, but I know I could tell Carlisle anything and he would never get mad or judge me. Esme is the mother I've never had. She's so caring and loving where Valia is just a plain bitch to me. Alice is so optimistic and energetic; she and I have become great friends. Emmett is like an older brother to me. Jasper is always so calm and collected, I could probably punch him square in the jaw and he'd be fine with it. Rosalie, no matter how intimidating she is, can be fun to hang around with. And then Edward is just amazing. He and I could talk for hours and never run out of anything to say. He has this way of making me feel complete. Not to mention he's completely gorgeous-"

"Wait a minute B; did I just witness you crushing on another vampire?" Ray said with a mischievous grin.

"What! Absolutely not. I simply said he was good looking. All vamps are good looking." I sputtered out of my mouth, which currently had my foot stuck down it.

"No, it was the matter of which you said it that implied the obvious crush that you have."

"Your crazy. I'm engaged. I don't have a thing for Edward Cullen."

"B, I'm your best friend, your gay best friend, which means that I am extra in tuned to your emotions. And right now they are telling me you have the hots for the vegetarian vamp.

I groaned and slammed the pillow over my face in embarrassment. "Is it that obvious" I muffled through the pillow.

"To me. But I'm not going to tell anyone, B, you know that. Besides it's healthy for you to be interested males. If not, then we'd have two gay vamps in this castle and I'd have to kick your ass for taking my title."

I laughed at that and removed the pillow from my face. "This is only a crush it'll pass. Right?"

"Sure it will. If you want it too." Ray responded.

"Your right. This is all a state of mind. I just need to forget about his golden eyes, perfect bronze locks, his spicy and sweet smell, the soft touch of his hands, the warmth of his lips on-"

"Whoa now!" Ray exclaimed as he dropped his sewing in his lap. I slapped my hands over my mouth in shock of the word vomit. "Did I just hear you correctly, B?"

"Which part?" I said innocently.

"How about the 'the touch of his hands' or my favorite part, 'the warmth of his lips'."

Ray wasn't mad, just shocked.

Really shocked.

He looked at me carefully and I wanted nothing more than to go back in time. I was seriously considering it.

"Bella, did you kiss him?" Ray asked me softly.

I could've lied and told him I was talking about Felix or tell him he was just imagining things, but I was in too deep now. I closed my eyes as I answered, "Yes, well we almost did, but I pulled away before we actually did."

It was silent for a few moments and then Ray finally spoke. "Well that was definitely out of character for you." He said slowly, I nodded my head silently. "Are you ok?" He asked me while placing a friendly hand in mine.

I squeezed his hand in reassurance and replied, "Yeah, I'm good; just ashamed and confused."

"That's understandable. What happened after the almost kiss?"

I let out a sigh and said, "Well I pulled away after I saw the gleam of engagement ring in the moonlight and ran away from him. I felt so bad, I almost cheated on Felix. I ran back to the castle and then I heard his family talking about us, like they knew something was going on between us. They said something about their family being whole again. That really freaked me out because, I knew I was the only one they had been hanging around so who else could they have been talking about. And then I realized how weird they always act around me; like they are waiting on me to combust or something. They all seem to have some big secret and I just have this weird feeling it's about me, like they know something I don't and it's really freaking me out."

"Calm down Bell. You're confusing me. First you feel this connection with these people and you can't get enough of them, but now you're telling me that they are freaks that have some big secret about you, which in turn makes you slightly afraid of them"

"I'm not afraid of them, just freaked out."

"And all of this was brought on by one night of kissing and spying on them"

"Okay, first of all we didn't actually kiss, and secondly, I wasn't spying. I just happened to overhear."

"Whatever," Ray said with a roll of his eyes,"I'm sure that wasn't the first time they've done something out of the norm'."

I thought back to our previous meetings. They acted pretty normal during the hunt when I first met them. But then I remembered back to our first unofficial meeting in the elevator Saturday night.

**************

_I unnecessarily cleared my throat and looked up at the beautiful group of people and said a lame, "hello". They just stared back at me as of they were waiting for me to say something else. I just stared back waiting for them to make their move; no give, so I just continued, "Um how do you know my name? I don't think we've been previously introduced", I asked them and at this all five of them crinkled their perfect eyebrows._

_They all stepped out of the elevator as I stepped in and then they turned towards me. The short pixie then asked, "What are you are talking about?"_

_I looked at these people like they had lost it and said, "What are YOU talking about?"_

_They all looked at me in pure confusion and after a moment the tall blonde guy slowly said, "You don't remember us do you?"_

_I looked at him and the others and shook my head 'no'. All of their faces seemed to drop at this, especially the Adonis –like one; he looked as if someone just ran over his dog….twice. I looked at their disappointed faces and then said, "I'm sorry but I don't think we've met before. I would love to get to know you all now but I'm in hurry and have to go." They didn't reply to this either, so with an awkward "bye" I pushed button for my father's floor and the doors closed in between us._

**************

They thought for some reason that they did know me. Their faces were laced with confusion as I'm sure mine was. They all just sort of stood there motionless and full of question. But then again, Alice had told me they were playing some game; so maybe they weren't being serious. Maybe this is all one big game they are playing.

"Arrgghh!" I yelled as I hurled a pillow across the room in frustration. It flew into one of Heidi's stack of magazines for the wedding, and I smiled at my excellent aim.

"Hey missy, watch what you're using as projectiles. Those pillows were from Versailles. Marie Antoinette did drugs on those."

"Ray, I'm having a freaking mental breakdown over here, and you are not being helpful at the moment."

He put down his sewing and turned to me with a fake look of apology and care, "Oh Bella, I am so terribly sorry for not helping you with these crazy accusations of vampires you think have some sort of secret plan of taking over the world," He placed his hand over mine in a fake reassuring way and I could practically see my own eyes rolling as he continued sarcastically with fake enthusiasm. "Here is what we should do! Let's go outside and pick some flowers! And then we can order some teddy bears and bake cupcakes! Then we can shove them down the Cullen's throats and maybe they will shit out some rainbows and butterflies, and the world will no longer be in peril!" He finished with a clap of his hands.

He then dropped his hands and his face fell out of the sarcastic smile he had on as finished with a lovely, "Bitch please."

The whole ordeal would have been funny if I wasn't so stressed out. "Ray, Go to Hell"

"I'm already damned, honey" He said seriously as he picked back up his sewing.

I twitched a slight smile at that. He could always find away to make any situation 10x better.

"Can we just be serious for a moment?"

"I'm being serious"

"Okay, then you are serious about helping me find out what's up with the Cullens. Excellent!"

"Whoa there Princess, when did I agree to that?"

I moved closer to Ray on the couch and began to give him the best puppy dog pout in my arsenal. "Please help me Ray. I can't do this with out my best friend ever. I know you love juicy gossip, and this is you chance to get some first hand. And I know you've been dying to try out your James Bond look, and here's the perfect opportunity to use it. I mean what better use of a spy outfit than when you're trying to solve a mystery."

Ray looked down at me with a grimace, and I just turned up the volume on my puppy dog face. I saw his façade fading and I knew I had him.

"Gah Fine!"

I smiled triumphantly as I hugged my guy friend from the side. "Oh this is going to be perfect. They'll never suspect you to be working as my side kick, so you just have to keep an eye on them from the outside perspective. Just look for anything out of the ordinary."

"Dammit Bella, if they find out we know something and they get pissed, I'm kicking your ass before they kill mine"

I just waved dismissively at that "Like they could really take us on. It's all a matter of teamwork, my friend"

"Really. This is one hell of a two person team then." He said sarcastically, "Why don't you just tell your father? I'm sure he could handle it quickly."

"Aro wouldn't believe me anyway. He absolutely adores the Cullens. He's not going to get rid of them let alone ask them to leave. Telling him would be a lost cause."

"Are you going to tell Felix?"

"I wasn't planning on it." I turned my head to Ray's, "Should I?"

"That's your call."

"Well I'm sure as hell not going to tell him what happened between me and Edward. He'd go crazy. And If I told him that entire family was acting weird, he'd make some rash decision and get rid of them. And I don't want that"

"To tell or not to tell; that is the question"

"That'd be a negative, Shakespeare"

"What about our girl Heidi. Should she know?"

I was about to answer no, because she would only tell Demetri, who in turn would tell Felix and it was all just one big web of catastrophe. But I was cut off at the sound of Heidi's mellifluous voice at the door.

"Should Heidi know what?" She spoke to us as she walked to the couch we were sitting on. She put her hands on her hips as she waited for an answer.

"Uh…You should know that...um...I-"I stuttered out trying to find something to say and was grateful when Ray cut me off.

"She wasn't going to tell you but, she actually really like the dress. And it's not even done yet, girl! Are Bella here had a complete fashion moment a while ago. I'm just sad you weren't her to witness." Ray said to Heidi convincingly.

I knew there was a reason why I kept him around.

Heidi just smiled proudly at me and I just shrugged."Oh Bella, I knew you were going to love it. It just took some time. Oh god this is so exciting!" She exclaimed happily as she sat down in the arm chair beside us. Ray gave me a sly wink and smiled back gratefully.

"So did you go with the long bottom in ivory?" Heidi asked Ray as he nodded.

Ray took the piece of fabric he had been sewing on this whole time and held it out as it tumbled down into a beautiful floor length gown that seemed to flow and float like white clouds. The material looked soft and silky, and it just swayed to some non-existent breeze in the room. It was strapless and had pleats in it. The whole dress flowed together wonderfully.

It was absolutely beautiful.

It was weird, because for the first time, I was getting excited about my wedding.

Ray and Heidi began to chat about the dress, and as usual I just tuned them out as I began to think about my wedding day.

_I was standing in a big room in the castle with a wall length mirror. I had on the beautiful wedding gown and my hair was done in a gorgeous style half up half down with curls. I twirled around as the skirt billowed out below me. Ray and Heidi were there beaming at me and dressed for the wedding. Then, tiny Alice walked in with a beautiful set of pearls. She helped me put on the necklace as I put in the earrings and slid the bracelet of pearls onto my wrist. I turned around and hugged her as she was beaming with joy. I looked into the mirror and saw standing there three of my best friends and I couldn't have been happier._

_I then began walking down the long hallway to the ball room were the wedding was going to be held. My father was standing there waiting for me as I seemed to glide towards him. He kissed my forehead and told me how proud he was. We heard the wedding march being played and Aro started walking me down the aisle. I looked out at the people in the crowd and saw to one side the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were all sitting and smiling up at me. At that point didn't seem weird to me, they were my friends who I loved. I could feel it. The only thing weird was that Edward was no where in sight. _

_I looked to another side and saw all of my Volturi family smiling up at me in the same way. Heidi, Ray, Demetri, Chelsea, Alec and even little Jane all looked happy. I saw Marcus and Caius and they wore the same proud look as my father. These people were my family and I couldn't bear the thought of leaving them. They are the only sense of love I have ever felt and they were a part of me that will never cease._

_We got to the altar and Aro gave my hand to Felix who looked so dapper in his white tux. He looked so happy and lovingly at me. I knew that I did have feelings for him, I did love him._

_The minister cleared their throat and I noticed that it seemed to be a woman. I looked up at her and I saw red._

_Literally._

_She picked up her head, and then I was staring into the face of Victoria. She wore the most evil look upon her face that I cringed. I turned in a panic towards Felix, to find that it wasn't him anymore holding my hand._

_It was Edward._

_He looked at me with love. Pure, unadulterated love; and I basked in it. It calmed me and Victoria disappeared. I was left only looking into the beautiful face of an angel._

"_Bella" He called to me in his voice of velvet. He leaned into me and I felt his sweet breath waft towards me. I looked into his eyes and I felt I was at home. I leaned in closer to him, with hopes of finishing what we started in the track._

"Bella! Bella!" I heard the voice of Heidi calling me out of my dream. I shook my head clear of that day dream and internally "gasped"

"Are you ok there, B, you were in your own little world over there for a bit." Heidi said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Uh, yeah I'm good. I was just thinking about the wedding" I said as I stared at the floor. I was still in shock from what just happened. Edward? Victoria?

Surely I was losing it if I was fantasizing about them.

"Oh! I completely understand!" Heidi said with a knowing look. "You were thinking about Felix and the Wedding Night."

"Uh, yeah. Sure" I said just to appease her. That was the last thing on my mind right now, but at the same time it something to worry about.

Me.

Felix.

_Together._

"Well we can talk about it tonight. Right now it is time to head down to garden for the big show!" She said happily as she stood up.

I just grunted in response and followed them out the door. I needed to get my mind away from the drama and focus on the task at hand.

Kicking some Vampire Ass.

************************************************************************************

We walked out in the grounds and found it bustling with vampires. They bowed their heads at me in recognition as they passed by. I was glad that no one decided to stop and chat with me, because I wasn't in the most of hospitable moods.

I was headed towards my father's black tent at the top of the dueling ring, but stopped when I heard the voice of Felix coming from behind me. I turned around and saw my fiancé flanked by Alec and Demetri and talking with the Cullens and 5 other vampires I didn't know

"Oh no. Demetri told me that those two would not be the best of friends. Felix is oddly challenged by that Edward Cullen." Heidi said as she and Ray turned to look at them too.

"Yeah, I've noticed" I said.

"Is that Edward? Damn." Ray said as he lowered his sunglasses to get a better look at Edward. I could practically see the gay wheels turning in his head.

"Yeah. Let's go see what they're talking about." I said as I began to walk over there. That's when I noticed that Edward had a girl on his arm. She was a tall strawberry-blonde and drop dead gorgeous for a vampire. She challenged Rosalie and Heidi in the looks department. She had her arm hooked in Edwards and they looked together. They looked good together.

I had this flash of jealousy course through me as I looked at them, but snapped out of it when I realized that I had nothing to be jealous of. Edward was mourning the loss of his love, so it was good he was playing the field.

Even if she was a big blonde bimbo.

I was happy for him.

"…I expected more of a challenge from you Cullen. Can't say I'm that surprised though" Felix said with a bit of smugness.

We came in on the tail end of their conversation and I went and slid my arm into Felix's as I stood by him. "Hey guys! What's up?"

Felix smiled down at me and brought his head down for a kiss. I didn't hesitate this time and kissed him with all I had. I not all for PDA, but I needed to prove to Edward who I should really be kissing. I pulled away and Felix's eyes were smoldering with desire. Someone cleared their throat and we broke our gazes.

"Hey Bella" Alice said with a smile, but it was tentative. All of the Cullens looked a little taken aback and they were all still giving off that weird vibe.

"Hello Alice. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie," I greeted them with a smile and they all smiled back, but I could tell it was a little forced, "Edward." I acknowledged last. We looked at each other for a couple seconds. I could tell he wanted to talk about last night but he kept his mouth shut.

"I'm Tanya," the blonde on Edwards arm announced, breaking the silence. I shook her hand and smiled even though her grip was unnecessarily firm. "This is Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazor. We are the Denali coven from Alaska."She said with a smirk. This chick was just asking for me not to like her.

"Well, welcome to Volterra. I hope you are enjoying yourself" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

"Oh, we definitely are" Tanya said as she looked up at Edward with a sly smile. I have never seen a vampire look as uncomfortable as Edward was at the moment.

What the Hell is wrong with this girl!?

"We must be going, now. We have to prepare to fight, as I'm sure you do as well." I said ready to haul ass to my father's tent.

"Oh B, Edward's not competing in the competition." Felix said with competitiveness. Edward then continued to stare me down with his golden eyes, and I could feel my self melting. I needed to get out of there.

"Well that's too bad. See you all later" I said. I was getting too uncomfortable. Edward not competing wasn't that big of a deal to me. I wouldn't want him to get hurt anyway.

I waved at them all and turned around in the direction of the big black tent. I was becoming more and more of the girl who almost kissed Edward last night and less of the strong one I had built up in preparation for talking with him. Oh Lord, I was screwed.

"Jeez Bella, where's the fire?" Heidi asked at my hastened pace towards the tent.

"It's in my eyes, so let's do this." I replied back. Everyone laughed at that and Felix wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him as we walked.

"That was one hell of a kiss back there." Felix whispered in my ear.

I smiled and turned around to look at him, "There's more where that came from", I said confidently. Felix's eyes smoldered again as he licked his lips into a sexy smile.

I honestly had no idea where that came from. I just really needed to prove to myself and Felix that I was in this. For us.

But the freaky thing is that the kiss Felix and I just had didn't have half the spark that Edward and I shared last night. And that wasn't even a kiss.

And that honestly scared the hell out of me.

* * *

So what did you think???

I hop it wasn't disappointing!

Please review so I can hear your honest thoughts!!!

Next time: THE DUEL!!!

Oh and you guys should follow me on Twitter. I will update about story progress and might leave teaser's you never know. I also frequently update about my life, because it's an interesting one. My username is **alexisjack. **so come follow me. Its going to be fun!

Thanks for your support guys and I will catch you on the flip side.

Don't forget to review!

-alexis


	17. 17: Chutzpah?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing not even this delicious blue gatorade i have currently borrowed from my roomate.

Hey yall  
so I'm not even going to bore you with excuses as to why i didn't update. Let's just say life is like a new born baby with a cold. It requires your entire attention.  
but I promise I haven't and never will abandon. I will finish this story if it's the last thing I do.  
So this is an oober short chapter, but i kept feeling so guilty that I havn't updated that i sat down an wrote this today. Its small, but right now small is all I can manage. So i can get another short one out to you later this week instead of trying to do a mother of a chappy.

so enough of my chatter, here is chapter 17 CHUTZPAH? . 

**chapter song: "Down to the Market" by The Kooks**

**Chutzpah?**

**Edward Cullen**

"_Cullen!"_

_My entire family's eyes widened at that voice._

_It sounded angry._

_We had definitely forgotten to factor pissed off, jealous fiancé in the new plan._

_Shit._

_We all turned to see the forms of Felix, Demetri and Alec, decked out in black Volturi uniforms, headed in our direction._

_And they didn't look too happy._

_Well, if it was a fight they wanted._

_Here we are._

_But things just got a lot more complicated._

"Oh this is just freaking splendid; Meathead's coming this way." Rosalie said under her breath. The Denali's were puzzled, but we didn't have time to explain the situation to them, nor did we really want to. There was no need to involve anyone else in our mess.

The three Volturi strutted their way to us as if they were the kings of the world. Felix had the smirk on his face that I just wanted to smack off. I tried to calm myself down and shake it off, only to remember that Tanya still had her arm through mine and she would just grip tighter when I tried to release my self.

They stopped in front of us and Felix began to speak with slight amusement in his voice and that smirk still on his face. "We couldn't help but overhear you as we passed by," I internally snorted at that. Demetri sure as hell had his tracking power on maximum volume, "but, are you really not competing?" Felix was looking at me straight in the eye as he said that.

"Yes Felix. What you _accidently _overheard is true. I'm not much into fighting." I replied calmly. "Emmett and Rosalie are, though. You can look forward to that." Felix looked back at his floozies and that irritating smirk of his just became even more so. Demetri and Alec eyed Rosalie up and down with a mix of skepticism and the usual lust. Emmett just shook his head at them. He knew what they were thinking and only wished them luck in their doubts about Rosalie. She was a beast.

"Well, I was excited for the show you would put on for us today. I was so looking forward to seeing if any of that chutzpah you showed on the track yesterday would be here when it's on my turf." Felix said smugly. His turf? Really. I would love to hand him his ass if it wouldn't intrude on my plans on getting to Bella.

"Chutzpah? Wow Felix, that's a big a big word. I'm surprised you could handle it. Did you get that out of your SAT practice book; because I can't wait to hear the rest of the vocabulary you whip out?" I retorted quickly trying to divert the conversation away from fighting. The rest of my family and the Denali's laughed quietly, while Felix and company were fuming.

"Real cute, Cullen. But, we'll see how cute you're really going to be when it really comes down to it." Felix said dropping the smirk.

"No, what's cute are the matching jumpsuits you three are wearing. I am just telling it as it is." I replied calmly. This was definitely not the way this conversation should be going, but it was coming out like a roller coaster with no way to stop.

Felix narrowed his eyes a bit and leaned forward slightly as he spoke. "If it wasn't for the fact that you're Aro's special guests, or the fact that my fiancé seems to like you so much, you would be out of here faster than your little ginger head could believe." He then leaned back and looked over our heads quickly with a smile, "I expected more of a challenge from you Cullen. Can't say I'm surprised though."

Just as he was finishing his sentence, Bella was beside him looking beautiful as ever and acting as if last night had never happened. I wanted so desperately to talk to her, but I had to wait. Felix's smile brightened with Bella's and then she kissed him.

My brain was telling me to look away, but my heart trained my eyes to stay. She kissed him with all the passion of a lover and thought I was going to be sick. Even though Bella and I had kissed before, it was never as passionate as either of wanted. It was for her safety that we didn't get too carried away. Now she had the opportunity to kiss someone else without having to think about anything accept that person.

And that person wasn't me.

They kiss was entirely too long for my taste and was only broken up when of Bella's friends cleared his throat. My entire family was a little taken a back by Bella's confidence or as Felix would call it, chutzpah. They were all pretty speechless and even their thoughts were standid. They were looking between Bella and me waiting to see what was going to happen next until Alice broke the silence by greeting Bella. Bella said hello to everyone in my family with a smile, but it wasn't as genuine as her smile normally was. It was as if she was trying to avoid any kind of acknowledgement about last night. I was trying to communicate silently with her, hoping that maybe she would understand that we needed to talk, but she was purposely avoiding my eyes.

I didn't even notice what the conversation was going to until heard Felix mention my name and my not fighting. "Oh B, Edward's not competing in the competition", Felix said with smugness. Like it would honestly matter to her if I was fighting. I swallowed back the smart ass comment I wanted to throw at him.

"Well that's too bad. See you all later" Bella said with a wave and she and the rest of the Volturi left without another word. I knew that what had happened last night was what was making her act different. But it still hurt to have her ignoring me like that.

I took one step forward and 15 steps back. I felt like I was losing her and soon it was going to be too late to get My Bella back.

"I hope I wasn't the only on that felt it, but that chick was shooting off some hateful vibes." Tanya said from beside me. I removed my arm from hers a little more forcefully than I should.

"Tanya you really don't..." I began before I was cut off by Alice.

"Know that Bella is just really stressed out from all of the stuff that's been going on this week. I'm sure she didn't mean anything hostile towards you." Alice said covering up what was about to be a very blatant comment.

Tanya looked at us skeptically. "Since when were you guys such good friends with the princess? You speak as if you've known her forever or something."

"Oh you have no idea how well we know her" Emmett said from aside as I glared at him and Rosalie smacked him.

Tanya and the rest of the Denali's looked on in confusion. What do we tell them? That Bella was my long lost human love from 70 years ago, that I believed had died, but actually just turned into the most powerful vampire in the world by one of my enemies, and now has no recollection of our time together and is about to marry another vampire that isn't me unless I can make her remember us in less than a week.

Yes the only thing that would do is prove to be the longest run on sentence ever spoken.

"What's going on Edward?" Tanya asked as she folded her arms.

"Uh, Bella is our, um" I started to stutter until I saw my parents, "Carlisle! Esme! Look who it is!" My parents came into view smiling and the rest of my siblings breathed a relief that we didn't have to explain anything.

"Hello everyone" Carlisle said in his usual calm, friendly tone. He shook hands with our friends giving us the best way to excuse ourselves.

"Well, we ought to be going now. The competition's about to start and we have things to do, you know." Alice said giving our parents an excuse.

"Okay, just be careful" Esme said as both our parents gave us that really-be-careful-and-watch-yourselves look. Especially at me. I just nodded towards both of them and we walked away towards the fighting ring.

We walked to the enclosed field that was about the size of half a football field with the Volturi's black tent at the end. It had a balcony like seating stage where the Volturi leaders where to sit and watch. There was then the competitor's tent just to side. There was stadium seating around the entire ring, where there were already vamps sitting and waiting for it to start.

"Alright guys, this is where our mission begins. Don't mess this up." Alice said and looked pointedly at me. "Jazz, keep an eye on our boy here", Alice said while still looking at me and Jasper just kissed the top of Alice's tiny head in response.

"Alice for the last time, there is virtually no way I can mess this up. I just sit and watch." I said getting annoyed by her lack of faith in me.

"Yeah your future isn't as clear as I'd like it to be though." She said.

"I promise you I will not do anything."

"I hope so"

Alice and I had a silent showdown until I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Let's go guys. I'm ready to hand out some asses." Emmett said impatiently.

Alice gave me one last look before she, Emmet and Rosalie made their way to their tent.

"Come on man, you will get to talk to Bella later. Just relax for now." Jasper said.

"Yeah, okay." I said. I looked up at the Volturi tent just in time to see Felix walk Bella to her chair. He kissed her hand and wanted to run up there and kill him.

"Come on" Jasper said. He grabbed my shoulder and led me toward seats in the back.

This is going to be harder than I thought. I'm just going to have to keep my cool.

I can do this.

**Bella Volter**

"Wish me luck B, not that I really need it of course," Felix said with a smug smile as he walked with me up to my chair. I rolled my eyes at him as we walked out onto the platform that overlooked the field. The sun was shining so everyone was nice and shiny. I slid on my big sunglasses that Heidi forced me to bring, and now I was grateful she did. The intensity of the sun and the vampires was a bit too much.

"Felix that ego of yours is going to come around and bite you in the ass if you don't put it away. And I'm sure it'll hurt like a bitch" I said jokingly. Of course Felix didn't need any luck, he was one of the best fighters I've seen, but that didn't mean he had to brag about it. Besides, there was always that chance that there was someone better. That was reason why my father and his brothers had front row seats.

"I think I'll take my chances" He said which made us both start laughing. This is what I love about Felix. He so easy to around and can always make me laugh. This is the part of him that I truly and deeply love.

Felix pulled my hips closer to him as he looked at me through my big glasses. He gently lifted them off my face and smiled. "Bella you have no idea how happy you make me. I love you, so much." He said while looking at me with pure love. He kissed me softly before resting his forehead against mine. I couldn't deny how much I cared for him. He really was the one for me.

"Felix, you make me happy too," I said slowly as I brought my hands up his arms to hook around his neck, "and I love you too." I finished with a smile of my own. We kissed again softly and we broke apart only for us to embrace in a hug.

He walked me to my chair in the middle and I sat down beside Caius who was talking with his wife.

"I'll be back, my love" Felix said as he kissed my hand before disappearing back down the tent.

I smiled in happiness as I looked out at the field and saw the many vampires shining like little stars in the sky. My eyes rested upon a head of messy, bronze hair walking beside a shaggy, blonde one. They were walking away from me and I couldn't help but feel a tug at the hole in my chest.

It killed me to have to act that way towards him earlier but, it was my only choice. I would have to have been blind not to notice how sad he looked after I kissed Felix. His entire family looked disappointed. Even if he did have that blonde on his arm, he wanted to talk to me. I wanted to talk to him too; it's just that it would be better if we didn't.

But I wasn't going to lie

Edward looked mighty attractive with the sun glistening off of his marble skin. He wore a v-neck white shirt and jeans that rode a little low on his hips. He was too perfect. I sighed out loud in contempt as I sat back in my comfy chair.

"Oh too be young and in love"

I was brought out of my thoughts by Caius' voice and I tilted my head towards him. He wore a knowing smile and friendly eyes. Caius was a great uncle; I always found it amusing that he was only pleasant towards me and his wife. He was a regular hard ass too everyone else.

I just smiled as he continued, "He will be good too you and good for you. I can see how much you care for him as well."

"Yes. Yes I do." I responded.

But to be honest I wasn't 100% sure if we were talking about Felix.

"I do love Felix" I said surely to Caius just in case he took notice to my wandering eyes a second ago.

"Of course, dear Bella" Caius said as we both turned back to face the front. We dropped it at that, but I'm sure I saw a mysterious twinkle in his eye.

I was just going to have to keep my cool.

I can do this.

* * *

Soooo, how was it?  
Review and give me your thoughts.

i will hopefully update by the end of this week but I really don't know.  
i am at a dance intensive in dallas, and have been for the past month so finding time to do anything is impossible.  
but ill be home sunday and ill have too much free time so, definetly next week.

btw... what did yall think of the new harry potter. I didn't get to go to midnite release sadly, but ive already seen it twice since then.  
and ill be honest...... I wasn't impressed.  
it was good, for sure, but it left out too much for my taste and was crossing the line of being corny.  
and don't even get me started on the disgraceful ending.

but anyway, im off to bed. u have to dance in the morning, but you probably already knew that.

REVIEW!!

- a very tired alexis

* * *


End file.
